Demon's Lullaby
by Fro Nekota
Summary: Dia berjalan tanpa arah. Dia tersesat di tengah lautan kehidupan. Dia terjepit dalam ingatan sendu. Dia berhenti di dalam waktu yang terus berjalan. Dia… menunggu… untuk seseorang itu kembali padanya. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Hi! Hiiiiiii! Fro publish cerita lagi nih hahahaha #dor #lgsgdikeroyok #RRapdetpls #uhuk

Ini ff uda lama banget mendem dalam lepi, jadi fro putusin sekalian aja dikeluarin semua hahaha xD

fro dapet ide ini dari ff final fantasy pair CloudxVincent punya si Esama, judulnya Ultima, bagus lohhh, kalo mau baca coba cari aja di AO3, tp bhsnya eng #kedip2

ini cerita tentang Alpha beta omega, eittttss! Tapi tunggu dulu, jgn langsung mikir alpha beta omega itu yg pake mpreg2an, ini beda lagi! alpha beta omega bukan jenis kelamin disini! inget loh, bukan jenis kelamin! pokoknya beda! lebih lanjut silahkan baca dulu dehhhh xD

 **Warning : Yaoi, BL, MxM, sexual content, explicit, mature content, blood, gore, OOC, dark!Naru (?), Alternatif universe - A/B/O, Kasta Sosial, power different, cerita rumit, butuh kesabaran dlm memahami, Dom/Sub, Alpha dan Dom itu berbeda, bingung silahkan tanya di review**

 **Disclaimer : seperti biasa meskipun uda tamat, Naruto masih punya Om Kishi :v**

Silahkan membaca ^_^

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1. The Awakening**_

* * *

 ** _JEDEERRR!_**

Petir menyambar begitu keras. Membelah langit dengan cahaya bercabang menyilaukan. Berlomba-lomba menyuarakan suara nyaringnya dengan menggelegar.

Langit bergemuruh.

Hitam kelam dipenuhi dengan awan gelap. Padahal seharusnya langit masih sangat terang pagi ini. Tapi entah dari mana datangnya, badai tiba-tiba memburu. Hujan deras turun tak ada hentinya, bahkan disertai angin topan yang membuat pohon-pohon tumbang tak berdaya.

Langit seakan sedang marah. Atau sedang memberikan peringatan bahwa hal buruk akan segera terjadi.

Sebuah pondok kecil terlihat berdiri di atas bukit hijau. Terbuat dari kayu, namun terlihat kokoh karena pondok itu masih bisa bertahan meskipun badan hujan menyerangnya. Pondok yang memang dibangun terpencil di dalam hutan itu, terlihat semakin menyeramkan dengan suasana horor sang badai.

Di dalamnya terlihat sebuah ruangan bertirai. Dengan meja kecil berkain merah terletak di tengah ruangan itu. Di atasnya terpajang sebuah bola kaca besar yang memancarkan cahaya aneh.

 ** _PRANG!_**

 ** _PRANG!_**

 ** _PRANG!_**

Barang kaca-beling dalam ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja pecah berantakan satu per satu tanpa sebab. Lampu lilin yang menjadi penerang ruangan itu berkedap kedip menyala seperti sedang mengejek.

"Tidak…"

"...tidak mungkin!"

"Ini tidak mungkin…!"

Terdengar suara komat-kamit panik. Seorang wanita tua duduk bersimpuh di depan meja berkain merah itu. Keringat dingin menetes deras dari pelipisnya, bahkan membasahi rambut panjangnya yang sudah sangat beruban.

Kedua tangan wanita tua itu bergemetaran kuat. Bergerak tremor di depan bola kacanya yang terus-menerus mengeluarkan cahaya aneh. Dari hitam berubah merah, lalu bercampur ungu, berkilat seperti petir, terus beraduk-aduk sesekali memperlihat kilasan gambar yang hanya wanita tua itu yang bisa melihatnya.

"Tidak—!"

Bola mata wanita tua itu terbelalak. Retakan-retakan mulai muncul pada bola kaca itu seolah kekuatan sihir di dalamnya tak lagi mampu ditampung.

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi—!"

Wanita itu mengoceh ketakutan. Bola matanya melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilihat.

"Ini bencana!"

Sebuah ramalan.

"Raja iblis—!"

Sebuah ramalan yang datang setelah empat ratus tahun berlalu.

"Raja iblis—

"RAJA IBLIS AKAN BANGKIT LAGI—!"

 ** _PRAANG!_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Tap!_**

 ** _Tap!_**

 ** _Tap!_**

Langkah kaki cepat terdengar menggebu-gebu lantai sebelum kemudian sebuah pintu kayu dibuka cepat.

"Niisan!"

Sasuke memanggil kakaknya dengan terengah-engah. Napasnya naik turun bukti bahwa ia sudah berlari tergesa-gesa ke dalam ruangan itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kuncir kuda yang dipanggil 'kakak' itu pun menoleh. Lalu dengan segera sebuah senyum hangat melumer di bibirnya seketika dia melihat sosok adiknya datang. "Sasuke." panggilnya sayang.

"Ada apa, otoutou?"

Sasuke memelankan napasnya lalu berjalan mendekat pada sang kakak. "Niisan! Apa itu benar?!"

"—soal ramalan itu?!"

Itachi terdiam. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang adik lalu menghela kecil. "Kau sudah mendengarnya?"

"Katakan padaku, Niisan! Apa ramalan itu benar?!"

Sasuke memaksa jawaban. Menatap kakaknya penuh harap agar pertanyaannya terjawab. Sang bungsu Uchiha ini langsung berlari menemui kakaknya segera setelah ia mendengar rumor tentang ramalan sang raja iblis.

Wajar saja. Sudah empat ratus tahun berlalu sejak sang raja iblis muncul di dunia manusia.

Dunia sedang gempar.

Hanya karena satu ramalan.

"Ramalan itu benar." sang Uchiha sulung memberi kepastian. "Alpha sedang mendiskusikannya dengan para Zeta." Itachi meletakan kertas gulungan yang tadi dibacanya ke rak. Lalu membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap adiknya langsung.

"Pagi ini kita mendapat pesan dari negara aliansi shinobi bahwa mereka mendapatkan ramalan yang sama." ucapnya serius.

Bibirnya membuat garis rapat, dan dua oniksnya memancar dingin bahwa ia sedang tak main-main.

"Raja iblis akan bangkit lagi di dunia manusia."

Sasuke melebarkan bola matanya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat bersamaan adrenalinnya yang meningkat. Kedua tangannya dikepalkan erat. Pemuda raven itu bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan bibirnya yang ingin menyeringai. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan yakin dan berkata "Niisan, aku—

"Tidak."

Sela Itachi dingin.

Secepat itulah semangat Sasuke dipatahkan. Sang adik membelalakan matanya dengan kecewa. "Tapi aku—"

"Tidak, otoutou." Sela Itachi tak peduli. "Kemampuanmu masih belum cukup."

"Kenapa?!" kekesalan sang bungsu meledak. "Biarkan aku ikut serta dalam penyerbuan iblis!" pintanya tak ingin kalah. "Aku juga dominant dari klan Uchiha! Aku seorang alpha! Aku bisa memimpin pasukan dan ikut serta dalam penyerangan, Niisan!"

Itachi menghela napas. Sebenarnya, ia sudah sering mendengar adiknya mengatakan hal ini. Ia akui, adiknya itu memang seorang dominant yang kuat. Ia yakin nantinya Sasuke akan menjadi salah satu alpha kuat di desa Konoha. Bahkan memiliki potensi untuk menjadi kage. Tapi itu nanti.

Bukan sekarang.

"Sasuke…" ia memulai.

"Tidak, Niisan!" kini giliran Sasuke yang menyela. "Biarkan aku ikut! Aku tak mau terus-terusan berada dalam klan sedangkan kalian bertarung melawan iblis! Aku juga ingin melawan mereka!"

Itachi merapatkan bibirnya. Sasuke menatapnya dengan percaya diri yang sangat tinggi. Salah satu bukti bahwa ia memiliki potensi menjadi alpha yang kuat. Berani menatapnya yang memiliki ranking lebih tinggi.

Itachi sadar kalau sejak kecil Sasuke sudah sangat terobsesi dengan kekuatan. Apalagi setelah mendengar tentang kemenangan manusia melawan raja iblis empat ratus tahun yang lalu. Sasuke langsung mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjadi alpha terkuat seperti pahlawan yang mengalahkan raja iblis ratusan tahun lalu.

Sasuke ingin menjadi pahlawan yang diakui semua orang.

Karena itu adiknya sangat terobsesi untuk mengalahkan raja iblis.

Sang sulung pun akhirnya menghela napas. "Baiklah. Tapi…" ucapnya dengan segera menyela ekspresi senang dari sang adik.

"Tapi kau harus lulus ujian chuunin bulan ini." Lanjut Itachi. "Dengan begitu rankingmu akan naik. Alpha akan mengakui kemampuanmu sebagai salah satu shinobi yang pantas ikut serta dalam penyerangan."

Sasuke pun menyeringai senang. Kesempatannya untuk unjuk diri akhirnya datang. "Tentu saja. Niisan. Aku akan lulus dengan nilai tertinggi."

Itachi tersenyum tipis, menyentukan jari telunjuknya pada dahi adik kesayangannya. Ia tahu adiknya akan bisa dengan mudah lulus ujian. Ia bahkan tak ragu jika kemampuan adiknya mungkin bisa menyamai jounin.

"Ah, otoutou." Panggil Itachi saat melihat adiknya hendak meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Hn?"

"Kau lupa sesuatu." Itachi menatapnya serius. Pandangan oniksnya berubah menjadi tak suka.

Tubuh Sasuke pun merasakan sensasi merinding seketika.

"Sasuke." Panggil Itachi dingin. "Aku bisa mengerti karena kita adalah kakak adik. Tapi aku harap kau tak melakukan kesalahan yang sama saat berhadapan dengan petinggi yang lain." Tuturnya menasehati.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya. Ia tak mengerti kesalahan apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga kakaknya menatapnya seperti itu. "Apa maksud—"

" **Berlutut."**

Dalam sekejap, tenaga pada kakinya lenyap. Lutut dengan cepat menyentuh tanah. Sesuatu yang berat seolah tiba-tiba dijatuhkan pada pundaknya. Gravitasi seakan menariknya untuk jatuh ke lantai. Sensasi itu tak bisa dijelaskan. Rasanya seperti seseorang baru saja memotong kakinya dan memutus otot saraf di lututnya. Kakinya tiba-tiba menjadi lemas dan ingin berlutut.

Sisi dominannya pun langsung berteriak menolak. Sebagai Uchiha, Sasuke lahir untuk menjadi seorang Alpha. Berlutut dengan submissive sama sekali bertentangan dengan sisi dominannya. Kedua tangannya pun terkepal erat. Mencoba melawan perintah itu. Namun pada akhirnya ia tak mampu mengalahkan kakaknya.

Lutut dan tangannya pun menyentuh lantai. Kepalanya menunduk. Tubuhnya dengan perlahan berelaksasi. Dan saat itulah sensasi menjadi submissive segera ia rasakan. Perasaan dimana ia di bawah kekuasaan seseorang. Kekuasaan kakaknya.

Perintah Itachi selalu terasa sangat menyejukan. Sensasi menenangkan yang entah dari mana datangnya memenuhi pikirannya. Ia merasa seperti terbaring di tengah padang rumput. Sejuk dan menenangkan. Seperti tak memiliki beban. Namun terdapat perasaan kuat yang membuatmu merasa sangat aman di bawah perintah itu. Kuat dan tenang. Seperti itulah Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum puas melihat adiknya akhirnya menunduk di bawah perintahnya. Keinginan untuk mendominasi memang sudah salah satu ciri seorang alpha. Sikap adiknya yang berdarah panas membuatnya terkadang lupa dimana posisinya berada. Karena itu Itachi merasa harus melakukan _penegasan._

"Bangun." Perintahnya lagi.

Sasuke pun memaksa kakinya untuk berdiri. Meskipun dua kakinya terasa linu dan lemas. Ia mendelik kesal pada kakaknya. "Niisan curang." Ucapnya merengut. Oh, bukan. Salah, Uchiha tak merengut.

"Well, kau harus belajar." Sang beta dari para alpha desa konoha itu menyeringai tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat ratus tahun yang lalu.

Iblis tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerang dunia manusia. Perang besar pun terjadi. Manusia dengan kemampuan shinobinya berhasil bertahan. Menyerang balik dengan kuat demi mempertahankan dunia tempat tinggalnya.

Raja iblis datang dan memporak-porandakan dunia manusia. Menghancurkan dan merebut wilayah manusia sedikit demi sedikit. Bahkan setelah lima negara besar di dunia menggabungkan kekuatan untuk melawan, kaum iblis masih memimpin peperangan.

Hingga suatu ketika muncul seorang alpha yang sangat kuat. Tak ada yang tahu dengan pasti dari mana alpha itu berasal. Namun ia mampu mendominasi seluruh pasukan manusia di bawah perintahnya. Dengan pimpinannya, manusia berhasil menyerang balik.

Sang alpha menantang langsung sang raja iblis. Dua dominant itu bertarung satu sama lain. Pertarungan yang akan menentukan siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah dalam peperangan itu.

Setelah bertahun-tahun terjepit, manusia akhirnya mendapatkan cahayanya kembali. Sang alpha berhasil mengalahkan sang raja iblis. Manusia pun memenangkan peperangan.

Dunia kembali ke tangan manusia.

Namun sang pahlawan yang telah memenangkan perang itu menghilang. Setelah perang berakhir, tak ada yang tahu kemana sang pahlawan pergi. Ia seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa ia telah mati setelah mengalahkan raja iblis. Namun ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa sang pahlawan masih hidup namun memilih untuk mengasingkan diri dari keramaian.

Yang manapun itu, baik sang alpha itu masih hidup atau tidak, jasanya tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh manusia. Dia adalah seorang pahlawan. Seorang alpha terkuat yang pernah ada. Mereka menyebutnya dengan _Kesatria Perang._

"Bullshit! Tentu saja dia sudah mati! Ini sudah lewat 400 tahun bodoh! 400 tahun!" gerumbel Kotetsu dengan menguap. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan sangat tak elegan dan menguap lagi.

Di sampingnya Izumo memutar bola matanya. Tak heran lagi dengan tingkah partnernya yang sesama Gamma. Meskipun mereka berdua adalah jounin, namun keengganan mereka untuk ikut serta dalam kepemimpinan membuat mereka memilih untuk menjadi Gamma.

Mereka sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi shinobi, cerita tentang pahlawan dan iblis sudah seperti dongeng anak kecil bagi mereka. Bukan satu dua kali lagi mereka pernah mendengar orang tua menceritakan dengan bangga kisah pahlawan mereka pada anak-anaknya.

Yah, menjadi penjaga desa sehari-hari membuat cerita itu sudah seperti nyanyian burung.

Orang-orang berlalu lalang bercerita ini itu tentang pahlawan. Bahkan Konoha memiliki monumen tersendiri untuk mengenang jasa sang Kesatria Perang.

"Idiot. Bukan itu yang jadi masalah kan." Balas Izumo berdecak. "Orang lain juga tahu kalau kesatria perang pasti sudah mati ratusan tahun yang lalu. Dia kan juga manusia seperti kita." Ucapnya bosan.

"Lagipula, yang orang kenang itu bukan karena sang pahlawan itu hidup atau tidak. Yang terpenting itu jasanya tahu."

"Berisik. Aku hanya bosan mendengar mereka mendongeng-dongengkan cerita pahlawan." Kotetsu masih menggerumbel. Meskipun Izumo tahu bahwa Kotetsu sendiri sebenarnya salah satu orang yang menganggumi sang alpha.

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong, mereka bilang sang pahlawan adalah alpha yang paling kuat. Kau pikir ada alpha yang bisa mengalahkannya sekarang?" Izumo bertanya-tanya.

Kotetsu mengendikan bahunya. "Well, walaupun aku tak bisa membandingkannya. Aku yakin kalau alpha kita yang paling kuat sekarang dibandingkan dengan kage negara lain."

"Benarkah?" balas Izumo memandang ke langit dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Oh, lihat." Kotetsu menunduk dari pos jaganya di menara utara. "Apa itu rekrut baru kita?"

Dari atas dia bisa melihat segerombol pasukan berjalan menuju tempat latihan di sisi utara. "Kelihatan lemah." Ucapnya meremehkan. "Aku ragu diantara mereka ada yang bisa menjadi alpha."

"Well, kita tak akan tahu kan." Balas Izumo tak begitu peduli, meskipun bola matanya memperhatikan para shinobi baru itu dengan seksama.

.

.

.

.

Ibiki mendesah pasrah. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa ia yang harus menjadi _'Alpha'_ untuk para rekrut baru. Jujur saja, ia merasa tak pantas menjadi pelatih. Seharusnya Anko saja yang terbiasa menjadi guru. Kalau tidak Kurenai, Iruka, atau Kakashi mungkin?

Kalau masalah selidik menyelidik, menginterogasi kriminal sih dia ahlinya, tapi melatih shinobi baru?

 _'_ _Sigh'_ Ibiki menghela napas untuk yang sekian kalinya. Namun tentu saja, keluhannya itu sama sekali tak terlihat. Wajah angkernya saja sudah cukup membuat rekrut baru ketakutan melihatnya. Mereka tak cukup jeli untuk bisa membaca raut wajahnya. Ninja-ninja baru itu sudah keburu ngeri sebelum bahkan menatap matanya.

Heh, mereka bahkan masih belum pantas untuk disebut ninja, apalagi genin. Di hadapannya sekarang hanyalah sekelompok remaja yang baru saja lulus dari akademi ninja. Yang mengaku-ngaku ingin menjadi bagian dari tingkatan Shinobi.

Jika harus dibandingkan dengan atasannya, bocah-bocah di depannya sih hanya sekumpulan omega. Ya, mereka tak ada apa-apanya. Dirinya bahkan hanya mampu menempati posisi Gamma. Di atasnya masih ada para Beta dan Alpha.

Meskipun begitu, Ibiki tak bisa diremehkan. Ia adalah seorang Gamma, itu jika ia dibandingkan dengan Superior Alpha yang memimpin desa ini. Ibiki juga pernah menjadi Alpha beberapa kali dalam memimpin pasukan saat penyerangan iblis.

Ibiki melirik barisan genin yang berjalan di belakangnya. Deretan pertama terdiri dari tiga orang. Ibiki bisa langsung melihat kalau tiga orang itu yang memimpin barisan. Mereka terlihat percaya diri dan berkemampuan.

Alpha potensial sangat mudah ditebak. Mereka adalah gerombolan dominant sangat percaya diri, angkuh, dan sombong. Sering menjadi kelompok pemimpin dalam lingkaran sosial mereka. Mudah sekali ditebak dari cara mereka berjalan tegak tanpa rasa takut. Sedangkan para beta biasanya akan berjalan mengikuti di belakang para alpha. Berjalan percaya diri dan penuh kemampuan, namun menahan diri agar tak terlalu terlihat melebihi sang alpha. Mereka berusaha menjadi kaki tangan yang terpercaya. Sedangkan sisa barisan di belakangnya sulit ditebak. Pada akhirnya hanya waktu yang akan menunjukan siapa yang sebenarnya alpha atau beta di antara mereka. Seseorang yang awalnya sangat lemah dan tak kelihatan bisa saja menjadi alpha yang sangat kuat di masa depan.

Ibiki berhenti berjalan setelah sampai di tengah lapangan, lalu berbalik menatap satu per satu anak dalam barisan itu. Kedua tangan dilipat di belakang pinggang. Menunjukan bahwa ia sedang santai. Yah hanya untuk penampilan. Disini ia akan bertindak sebagai alpha, ia tak bisa begitu saja menunjukan tangan kosongnya di hadapan bocah-bocah puber yang hanya akan melihatnya sebagai tantangan.

Ibiki berdehem keras untuk menarik perhatian barisan di depannya sebelum bicara. "Namaku Ibiki Morino. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi alpha kalian selama pelatihan ini berlangsung." Ucapnya memulai. "Itu berarti tak ada satu orang pun dari kalian yang bisa menjadi alpha lagi sekarang." Tambahnya yang segera menuai reaksi.

Beberapa dari mereka mengeluarkan suara protes. Ada yang mendelik tak suka, memasamkan wajahnya tanda bahwa mereka tak menerima keputusan itu. Meskipun begitu, tak ada yang membuat pergerakan. Sepertinya bocah-bocah itu tahu, bahwa peringkat jounin itu bukanlah kemampuan yang main-main.

"Aku tak akan banyak bicara. Jadi langsung saja aku jelaskan disini. Mulai dari sini kalian akan dilatih untuk menjadi pasukan shinobi yang kuat. Kalian akan dibagi menjadi 9 tim yang terdiri dari 4 anggota. Pembagian ini akan menentukan kekuatan dan posisi kalian. Karena itu…" Ibiki melirik pemuda dengan tubuh tertinggi dalam barisan. "Hey, kau." Panggilnya.

Pemuda yang dimaksud sedikit tersentak. Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya ia tampil terdepan. Yah, berbadan tinggi bukan berarti ia adalah seorang alpha. Kemampuannya itu akan harus ia tunjukan sekarang.

"Tegaskan." Perintah Ibiki tanpa basa basi.

"Um?" Pemuda itu menatap bingung, seolah tak mengerti apa yang baru diperintahkan untuknya.

"Apa? Kau tidak tahu caranya _menegaskan_?" ejek Ibiki meremehkan.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya dengan canggung. Lalu membusungkan dadanya dengan tinggi untuk menunjukan bahwa ia seorang pemimpin. Ia menarik napas kuat sebelum membentakan suara. "Berlutut!"

 ** _Zreegg!_**

Hampir semua anak dalam barisan berhasil ia tundukan. Hanya tersisa beberapa anak yang tak mempan oleh pengaruh _assert_ -nya. Ya, _Assert._

Itu yang harus dilakukan seorang alpha untuk menegaskan pada bawahannya kalau ia adalah sang pemimpin. Sebuah _penegasan._

Pemuda berbadan tinggi itu menyeringai puas. Ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan penegasan. Biasanya ia hanya seorang beta. Namun setelah mencoba, hasilnya tak terlalu buruk. Ia berhasil membuat lebih dari setengah dari barisan itu berlutut padanya.

Ibiki mengangguk kecil melihat usaha pemuda tinggi itu. Lalu melirik ke barisan. "Bagi kalian yang tak berlutut segera pindah ke sisi kanan bocah itu." Perintahnya mengatur ulang barisan itu. Dengan begitu anak yang lebih kuat akan pindah ke samping kanan. "Baiklah, kau yang paling kanan," tunjuknya pada bocah gendut berambut coklat.

"Lakukan penegasan."

Dan mereka pun mulai satu persatu melakukan penegasan. Yang lebih kuat akan pindah ke samping kanan. Lalu dilanjutkan penegasan lain hingga semuanya mendapat jatah menegaskan. Barisan itu pun akhirnya terbentuk dari yang paling kanan merupakan yang paling kuat, sedang yang paling kiri merupakan yang paling lemah, yang tidak lain adalah calon omega.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan penegasan." Perintah Ibiki pada seorang pemuda kecil berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata biru. Di kedua pipinya terdapat tiga garis bekas luka seperti kumis.

Pemuda pirang itu berkedip gugup, lalu mengangguk cepat.

Apa boleh buat, dari sekian anak dalam barisan, hanya pirang itulah yang berlutut ke semua penegasan yang teman-temannya lakukan. Bahkan ia juga berlutut pada bocah terakhir yang melakukan penegasan. Sudah jelas sekali kalau pemuda pirang itu adalah yang paling lemah. Bukan, tepatnya seorang omega yang paling lemah.

Akan sangat memalukan jika bocah pirang itu harus tetap melakukan penegasan namun tak ada yang berlutut padanya kan?

Beberapa anak di sebelah kanan bahkan mulai menertawainya.

Barisan itu lalu dibagi menjadi sembilan tim dengan empat anggota. Dengan Ibiki sebagai Alpha, maka setiap tim terdiri dari Beta, Gamma, Delta, dan Omega. Sang Beta dalam tim lah yang akan menjadi pemimpin saat Ibiki tak ada.

"Tim ini akan berlaku selama pelatihan. Peringkat kalian akan terus berganti sesuai dengan kemampuan masing-masing. Karena itu aku minta kalian melakukan penegasan setiap pagi untuk melihat perkembangan kemampuan kalian." Ucap Ibiki menjelaskan.

"Baiklah. Instruksi latihan akan dijelaskan nanti. Jika ada pertanyaan, ataupun masalah, datanglah padaku. Apa kalian mengerti?"

Ibiki menyipitkan matanya saat balasan yang ia dapat adalah gerutuan dan gumaman. "Saat alpha bertanya, kalian harus menjawabnya dengan 'Ya, Alpha', 'Tidak, Alpha', mengerti?" ucapnya dengan penekanan.

Serempak, barisan itu pun langsung menjawab dengan "Ya, Alpha."

"Bagus." Ibiki mengangguk puas. "Sekarang, kalian semua…" ia memberi penekanan keras dalam suaranya sebelum berkata "Berlutut!"

Barisan lima tim itu pun tersentak kaget. Bunyi debaman keras dengan serempak terdengar saat lutut mereka jatuh bersamaan menempel tanah. Efeknya cukup kuat. Semuanya membelalakan mata dengan ngeri. Berjengit menahan sakit pada lutut mereka. Beberapa terlihat shok karena merasakan tekanan menakutkan dari perintahnya.

Well, sudah lama ia tak menjadi alpha. Tidak buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke meletakan buku tebal berisi sejarah perang dunia itu kembali ke dalam rak. Ia sudah selesai membacanya ulang. Kaca kuncinya adalah 'ulang'. Itu artinya ia sudah pernah membaca buku itu, dan mengulanginya lagi.

Buku itu berisi tentang bagaimana perang antara manusia melawan iblis empat ratus tahun yang lalu. Meskipun ada banyak buku yang sudah diadaptasi isinya, bahkan ada yang isinya sudah banyak dirubah. Sasuke tetap akan membacanya.

Ia menyukai hal-hal yang berbau iblis.

Pemuda raven ini sangat tertarik dengan para makhluk berwujud buruk rupa itu. Sejujurnya, Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya begitu tertarik dengan dunia iblis. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin mempelajari kaum kejam itu. Sasuke tak tahu.

Ia merasa harus mempelajarinya. Memahaminya.

Saat Sasuke sadar, ia sudah menjadi begitu terobsesi dengan klan iblis.

Kakaknya mengira, ia hanya terobsesi untuk menjadi yang terkuat. Yah mungkin benar. Sasuke memang ingin mengalahkan klan iblis. Mengalahkan sang raja iblis. Dengan mengalahkan mereka, Sasuke akan menjadi yang terkuat. Menjadi pahlawan yang diakui semua orang. Itu adalah keinginannya.

Sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi obsesinya.

Tapi, salahkah jika Sasuke berpikir bahwa ia juga ingin…. mengenal mereka… ?

Mereka, para iblis yang pernah menghancurkan dunia manusia…

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, menghilangkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya. Ia menghela napas. Lalu berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Angin malam segera menyerbu saat ia berjalan keluar melewati koridor. Sasuke menerawang ke atas langit. Terdiam sebentar sebelum memantapkan pikirannya.

Ia berjalan ke kamar untuk mengambil kusanagi, lalu keluar lagi untuk meninggalkan pemukiman klan Uchiha. Ia berjalan menuju menara hokage, namun berjalan melewatinya hingga sampai di tebing patung hokage. Ia menaikinya hingga berada di atas tebing.

Tak jauh dari sana, terdapat sebuah monumen. Sebuah patung batu berdiri kokoh di tengah. Patung itu berbentuk manusia. Tidak, tepatnya berbentuk seorang pemuda. Seorang shinobi. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah pedang panjang, mengacung ke atas dengan gagah seperti seorang kesatria yang sedang memimpin. Patung itu memiliki rambut panjang bergaya sedikit berantakan, wajah yang tampan, dan mata yang tajam. Memakai kimono berjubah warna putih.

Ialah sang pahlawan.

Sang Kesatria Perang yang telah memenangkan perang melawan iblis.

Sasuke sangat mengagumi sosok itu. Meskipun ia hanyalah sebuah patung sekarang. Namun patung itu adalah simbol kemenangan manusia melawan iblis.

Terkadang Sasuke merasa iri. Ia ingin menjadi seperti pahlawan itu.

Hanya sang pahlawan lah, satu-satunya orang yang pernah melihat sosok raja iblis, bahkan berhasil mengalahkannya.

Raja iblis akan bangkit lagi di dunia manusia. Itu hal yang dikatakan ramalan.

Bukannya takut, Sasuke justru merasa senang. Sebentar lagi ia akan mendapat kesempatan untuk berhadapan dengan raja iblis. Kesempatannya untuk menjadi seperti sang pahlawan.

Sebuah pergerakan kecil tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh sudut matanya. Sasuke menoleh pada sumber gerakan itu. Berjalan mendekati hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat jelas pemandangan disana.

Dua mata oniksnya menyipit saat menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan patung. Sosok seorang pemuda. Ia berambut pirang berantakan yang memanjang sampai ke punggung. Memakai kimono berjubah putih. Sasuke tak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya karena syal merah yang menutupi setengah wajah pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menatap lurus pada patung di depannya. Hanya berdiri diam disana seperti sedang melihat sang pahlawan dengan seksama.

Sasuke pun mengernyit. Ada aura misterius yang datang dari pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang tak lazim. Sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sekali lihat pun Sasuke dapat mengetahui kalau pemuda itu seorang dominant. Seorang dominant dengan aura yang sangat aneh. Sangat kuat, namun berbeda.

Sasuke tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok itu.

Lagipula siapa yang akan keluar selarut ini hanya untuk menatap patung selain dirinya? Tempat ini adalah tempat favoritnya. Sasuke selalu kemari hampir setiap malam. Namun ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok pemuda itu.

Kenapa? Apa yang dilakukannya disini?

Belum sempat menanyakan hal itu, pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba bergerak pergi. Dengan refleks, Sasuke langsung berjalan mengikuti. Namun sosok itu bergerak sangat cepat. Dalam sekejap sudah menghilang menuruni tebing. Sasuke pun terpaksa berlari mengejar.

"Tunggu!"

Pemuda raven itu menambah kecepatan. Ia menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosok misterius itu. Namun sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tak berpihak padanya. Sasuke kehilangan jejak pemuda itu setelah turun dari tebing. Tak ingin menyerah ia terus berlari, mengikuti jejak-jejak yang tersisa. Ia melompat ke atas atap sebuah rumah. Melihat jauh dari atas untuk mencari sosok itu.

Sebuah pergerakan kecil tertangkap oleh matanya. Dengan cepat ia pun turun dari atap dan mengejarnya. Tak memakan waktu lama, Sasuke berhasil mengejarnya. Ia menarik pundak sosok yang ia kejar lalu membalikannya. Mendorongnya ke dinding hingga mereka berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Kau—"

Apapun yang ingin dikatakan Uchiha bungsu itu terhenti saat menyadari sosok yang ia tangkap sekarang berbeda dari yang ia kejar. Pemuda itu seharusnya bertubuh tinggi, berambut pirang panjang dan memakai kimono putih. Tapi di depannya sekarang…

Sasuke menatap sosok di depannya dengan kernyitan. Seorang pemuda yang juga berambut pirang. Namun pemuda di depannya ini bertubuh pendek dan kecil. Tingginya bahkan hanya sampai pundak Sasuke. Rambut pirangnya juga tak panjang, melainkan pendek dan jabrik berantakan. Terdapat tiga garis bekas luka di masing-masing pipinya.

Sasuke melepas cengkeraman tangannya dari pundak pemuda atau bocah (?) pirang di depannya, lalu berjalan mundur untuk menjaga jarak. Ia mendelik, merasa kesal karena pencariannya berakhir gagal dan malah menemui bocah cebol yang entah siapa. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun terhenti saat dua mata shappire bocah pirang itu menatap oniksnya.

 ** _Degh._**

Sasuke menekan dadanya dengan bingung. Sesaat, ia merasa detak jantungnya berhenti. Hanya sesaat. Satu dua detik. Entah, ia bahkan tak yakin. Sasuke mengernyit semakin bingung saat bola mata shappire itu melebar terkejut. Lalu bibir pemuda itu mulai terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara—

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke membelalakan matanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?!" desis pemuda raven itu curiga. "Apa—Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

Pemuda pirang itu hendak membuka mulutnya lagi, namun berhenti dan merapatkannya kembali. Ia berjalan mendekati sang raven. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh wajah sang raven seolah ingin memastikan.

"Sasuke…" panggilnya lagi dengan suara lirih.

Sasuke menampar tangan itu. Berjalan mundur menjauh dan menjaga jarak. "Apa yang kau inginkan?!"

Dua shappire itu lalu berubah sendu. Pemuda pirang itu terdiam. Kemudian tiba-tiba menoleh ke samping seolah mendengar sesuatu.

"Ada orang yang sedang berjalan kemari." Ucapnya pelan.

"Huh? Aku sedang bertanya denganmu, dobe." tuntut Sasuke tak terima. Ia meletakan satu tangannya pada pinggang. Menunjukan bahwa ialah sang alpha di antara mereka. Sasuke bisa menebak kalau pemuda pendek di depannya hanyalah seorang submissive, tak mungkin statusnya melebihi gamma. Ia bisa memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai dominant untuk menarik informasi dari pemuda di depannya.

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda pirang itu justru menampilkan senyum. Senyum yang sangat tipis. Namun Sasuke yakin sudah melihatnya.

Lalu entah apa yang terjadi, Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa matanya menjadi sangat berat. Kantuk seolah menyerangnya. Tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan tak bertenanga. Sasuke tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Yang ia ingat hanyalah syal merah tak asing yang dipakai pemuda di depannya. Sebelum selanjutnya semua pandangannya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah!"

Sasuke bangun dengan tersentak. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya. Ia seperti baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Padahal sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak bermimpi. Aneh.

Pemuda raven itu menoleh ke sekelilingnya, menemukan dirinya berada di atas futon. Di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Mata oniksnya membelalak saat menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. Tunggu semalam—!

Apa yang sudah terjadi semalam…?!

Sasuke ingat ia pergi ke monumen pahlawan. Lalu melihat sosok pemuda berpenampilan misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul disana. Ia ingat sudah mengejarnya sampai ke bawah tebing. Tapi setelah itu…

Setelah itu apa yang terjadi?

Bagaimana caranya ia kembali kemari?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bermunculan dalam kepalanya.

Sasuke segera beranjak dari futon tidurnya. Ia mengernyit saat melihat bajunya masih sama seperti yang ia pakai semalam. Aneh. Ia selalu mengganti bajunya menjadi kimono tidur sebelum tidur. Itu berarti kalau Sasuke tak tidur karena keinginannya sendiri. Seseorang sudah membawanya kemari…

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke segera berganti baju, mencuci muka dan membersihkan diri sebelum keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju ruangan kakaknya. Disana, sang kakak sudah memegang berkas laporan seperti yang ia duga.

"Selamat pagi, Niisan." Sapanya pada sang kakak.

"Otoutou." Itachi mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum. Menaikkan satu alis saat menangkap gerak gerik aneh dari adiknya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu, Sasuke?"

"Niisan, semalam—" Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya saat menyadari sesuatu. Ia tak bisa memberi tahu kakaknya begitu saja kalau semalam ia sudah pergi ke monumen. Kakaknya akan menanyai apa sebenarnya yang ia lakukan disana.

Tapi bagaimana jika memang kakaknya yang sudah memindahkannya dari monumen kemari?

Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Kemungkinannya terlalu kecil. Kakaknya bukan orang yang suka pergi saat malam hari, apalagi selarut itu. Lalu siapa yang sudah melakukannya?

"Otoutou?" Itachi menatap kediaman adiknya dengan heran.

"Tidak, Niisan. Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja" putusnya menjawab dengan senyuman kecil.

"Baiklah… jika kau bilang begitu, otoutou." Itachi menatapnya selidik. Sasuke tahu kakaknya tak akan semudah itu percaya. Tapi untuk sekarang, ia terpaksa membiarkannya.

"Bagaimana ujiannya? Kau sudah melakukan persiapan?" tanya Itachi membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh, iya. Ujiannya minggu depan. Neji dan Kiba juga akan ikut." Balas sang adik. "Kami janji bertemu hari ini, kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Sampai nanti, Niisan." Sasuke menurunkan pandangannya sedikit pada kakaknya, lalu mendongak lagi, sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Berbeda dengan yang ia katakan, ia tak pergi menemui Neji dan Kiba. Ia sudah berbohong soal janji itu.

Sasuke berjalan menuju monumen pahlawan. Berniat memeriksa tempat itu sekali lagi. Namun sepertinya memang hanya berhasil percuma. Ia tak menemukan jejak apapun disana.

Pemuda yang ia lihat semalam sangat asing. Ia belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya di desa konoha. Jelas sekali pemuda itu bukan orang Konoha. Tidak mungkin itu seorang penyusup kan?

Penjagaan di Konoha cukup ketat. Siapapun yang masuk kemari harus menjapat ijin langsung dari alpha. Jadi seharusnya penjaga sudah tahu tentang kedatangan pemuda misterius itu. Mungkin sebaiknya ia melihat data perijinan keluar masuk desa.

"Oii Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya. Neji dan Kiba berjalan berdampingan ke arahnya. Di belakangnya juga terlihat Shikamaru yang juga berjalan mengikuti sambil menguap. Tak lupa Akamaru yang juga langsung berlari ke arahnya.

Pemuda raven itu membalas sapaan mereka dengan seringaian kecil. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Neji membalas seringainya. "Kami mau latihan bersama untuk ujian."

"Yeah! Kau mau ikut? Jangan seperti Shika! Aku harus menyeretnya dulu baru dia mau gerak." Oceh Kiba dengan mencibir pada sang rambut nanas.

"Mendokusai…" Shikamaru hanya menggerutu kecil. Terlihat sekali dia sangat malas untuk latihan.

Sasuke menatap teman-temannya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan seringai kecil.

"Oke."

.

.

.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit mereka sudah sampai di hutan tempat mereka biasa berlatih. Namun sepertinya mereka lupa kalau rekrut baru sudah mulai latihan mereka. Jadi hampir semua tempat latihan sudah dipakai.

Akamaru saja mulai menggonggong keras memberi tahu mereka bahwa hutan yang mereka datangi sudah ditempati orang.

"Tunggu, kita harus lihat ini." Cegah Kiba tiba-tiba, menyeret teman-temannya untuk berteduh di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Dari pohon itu mereka bisa mengamati para rekrut baru yang sedang berlatih tak jauh dari sana. "Aku ingin lihat bagaimana para junior kita."

"Mendokusai…" Shikamaru dengan mata kantuknya menggerumbel. Dia tanpa buang waktu langsung berbaring menyenderkan diri pada batang pohon lalu menutup matanya. Tentu saja, bagi pemuda nanas itu tidur adalah yang nomor satu.

"Tidak ada yang terlihat istimewa dari mereka." Komentar Neji dengan nada meremehkan. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada batang pohon.

Sedang Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya berdiri di sisi pohon. Kedua tangannya dimasukan ke dalam saku celana dan mata oniksnya mengamati satu per satu wajah para shinobi baru itu. Pemuda raven itu sedang mencari sosok pemuda misterius yang ia lihat di depan patung semalam. Tapi tak ada satu pun dari ninja di depannya yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" teriakan melengking dan memekikan telinga tiba-tiba terdengar, menarik perhatian empat pemuda itu. Dua orang gadis berlari mendekati mereka. Memasang ekspresi yang Sasuke yakin akan membawa hal yang sangat merepotkan.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau adalah Uchiha Sasuke-kun kannn?" suara mereka dengan segera melengking lagi.

Damn. Sudah ia duga bakal seperti ini. Pemuda raven itu merutuk dalam hati.

"Hn."

"Apaaa? Untuk apa kalian kemari?" Kiba langsung menyela dengan nada mencibir. Di sampingnya Neji terkekeh dengan nada mengejek.

Dua gadis itu tak menghiraukan Kiba, malah semakin bertingkah genit dengan menempelkan diri di sisi tangan Sasuke. Satu memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang diikat kuda, sedang satunya lagi memiliki rambut merah muda pendek sebahu.

"Sasuke-kun! Ini pasti takdir kita bisa bertemu disini! Namaku Sakura—

"Berisik, dahi lebar! Sasuke-kun, abaikan saja dahi lebar itu. Kau hanya boleh mendengarkanku. Namaku Ino—

"Shut up Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun adalah milikku—

"Apa kau bilang?! Sasu—

 **"** **Berisik."**

Sensasi merinding segera menyebar ke seluruh tubuh dua gadis itu saat suara berat itu terdengar. Sakura dan Ino mematung. Dua mata mereka terbelalak ngeri.

Mereka tersentak saat tangan yang mereka gantungi dari tadi tiba-tiba menyingkirkan tubuh mereka dengan kasar.

"Menjauh dariku."

Sasuke menatap dua gadis itu dengan tajam. Lalu mengusap-usap tubuhnya seolah sedang mnyingkirkan sesuatu yang menjijikan karena ditempeli dua gadis itu barusan.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Aku bilang menjauh dariku." Perintah Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"T-tapi—"

"Pergi."

 ** _Degh._**

Sesuatu yang berat seperti ditumpahkan pada tubuh dua gadis itu. Tubuh mereka merinding dan terasa berat. Muka mereka pun langsung merah padam karena malu. Perintah dari Sasuke membuat tubuh mereka seperti tak berfungsi. Mereka tak bisa menolak saat tubuh mereka diperintahkan untuk pergi menjauh dari Sasuke. Bergerak sendiri melawan keinginan mereka. Mereka tak ingin melakukannya. Tapi perintah itu seperti hipnotis. Saat tubuhnya akhirnya menuruti perintah itu. Ada sensasi puas tersendiri yang muncul karena sudah menuruti perintah sang dominant di depan mereka. Sangat berlawanan keinginan awal mereka yang ingin tetap berada disana.

"B-baik..." ucap dua gadis itu dengan terbata seraya berjalan pergi.

Kiba tergelak melihat tingkah bodoh dua gadis barusan. " _Bitch_!" ejeknya dengan menyeringai.

"Submissive rendahan. Mereka hanya bisa menyebar feromon kemana-mana." Decak Sasuke tak suka.

"Mereka omega." Komentar Neji menyeringai. "Mereka cuma bisa cari muka dengan menempel pada alpha." Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang menerima mereka, Neji?" ucap Kiba dengan terkekeh. "Bukankah kebanyakan submissive berkualitas itu berasal dari omega?"

"Jangan bercanda." Ucap Neji bergidik. "Aku masih punya batasan. Hyuuga tak akan memilih submissive rendahan."

"Mereka menjijikan." Tambah Sasuke dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Gadis berambut pink itu… dia bukan seorang omega dalam kelompoknya kau tahu." Shikamaru yang dari tadi diam tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Shika?"

"Lihat." Shikamaru menudingkan kepalanya ke arah kelompok yang ia maksud.

Dalam kelompok itu ada empat orang bergerombol. Pemuda yang berdiri paling depan memiliki rambut hitam pendek yang terlihat klimis. Kulitnya putih pucat. Dia memakai kaos hitam nanggung yang tak sampai menutupi pusarnya. Dari keempat orang itu, pemuda inilah yang terlihat menjadi pemimpin. Ia berdiri tegak dan percaya diri. Sesekali memberi perintah pada tiga orang lainnya.

Selanjutnya ada pemuda yang terlihat lebih muda dari ketiga temannya. Rambutnya pendek jabrik berwarna coklat. Dia memakai syal biru di lehernya. Dari gerak-geriknya terlihat bahwa pemuda ini adalah orang nomor dua dalam kelompoknya.

Lalu yang ketiga justru adalah gadis berambut merah muda barusan. Sakura menempati posisi delta dalam kelompok itu. Tugasnya memang mengikuti perintah sang alpha. Namun bukan dia yang paling lemah dan memiliki tugas paling banyak dalam kelompok itu.

Sang omega dalam kelompok itu adalah pemuda berikutnya. Tubuhnya paling kecil di antara ketiga yang lainnya. Rambutnya pirang, bergaya pendek jabrik yang berantakan. Di dua pipinya terdapat tiga garis seperti bekas luka yang mirip kumis rubah. Dan matanya…

Sasuke tersentak saat mata oniksnya tiba-tiba bertabrakan dengan dua mata shappire. Pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya. Seperti sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diamati. Mata biru pemuda pirang itu bertemu langsung dengannya. Namun bukannya menunduk seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh submissive pada umumnya, pemuda pirang itu justru terus menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menekan dadanya. Kernyitan muncul di dahinya saat perasaan aneh muncul dalam dadanya. Apa ini?

Apa-apaan mata biru itu?

Mata biru itu… rasanya tak asing.

Dimana Sasuke pernah melihatnya?

Dimana?! Sasuke yakin pernah melihatnya. Mata biru itu…

"Huh? Sasuke?!"

Kiba tersentak saat pemuda raven di sampingnya tiba-tiba saja bergerak menuju kelompok yang sedang mereka amati. Merasa bingung, ia pun berlari mengejar temannya. Neji pun menaikan alis heran, namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan pemuda pirang yang masih menatapnya itu. Ia mencengkeram kerah jaket oranye sang pirang dan menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" desisnya.

Pemuda pirang itu berkedip lucu, lalu menjawab dengan tampang polos yang membuat kernyitan di dahi Sasuke bertambah. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Jawabnya dengan nada tak bersalah.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh." Desis Sasuke. Namun pemuda raven itu masih menahan nada suaranya. Ia melepas cengkeraman tangannya dan menjaga jarak. Sebagai dominant, ia harus tetap bersikap tenang. "Kau, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Ah?" Pemuda pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Seingatku ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, umm…"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimat sang pirang. Dua mata oniksnya kini menyipit dengan curiga.

"Ah, ya, Uchiha-san." Pemuda pirang itu memasang cengiran. Tiga garis di dua pipinya langsung mengkerucut lucu karenanya. "Kurasa memang ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu heheheh…" ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan malu.

"Lalu kenapa barusan kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke masih tak mempercayainya.

Semu merah tiba-tiba muncul dari ujung telinga pemuda pirang itu lalu menyebar memenuhi wajahnya.

"U-umm, maaf barusan aku hanya…"

 ** _Blush._**

Pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan malu.

Sasuke menatap takjub perubahan sangat drastis warna muka pemuda pirang itu. Kini wajahnya merah padam seperti tomat. Kenapa dia…

"Wow, manis sekali." Celetuk Kiba tiba-tiba dari sampingnya.

 _What?_

Manis? Pemuda ini?!

"Kurasa dia menatapmu karena jatuh cinta denganmu, Uchiha." Ejek Neji dengan kekehan kecil.

"Hn." Sasuke memutar bola matanya ke samping. Ia melirik lagi pemuda itu, lalu melihat wajahnya dengan seksama. _Well_...

"Siapa namamu?"

"E-eh..." Pemuda pirang itu sedikit tersentak. Seperti tak menyangka akan ditanyai namanya. "N-naruto. Namaku Naruto."

"Naruto." Sasuke memanggil nama itu dengan pelan seolah sedang mencoba rasanya. Dia lalu menyeringai. "Oke, sampai ketemu lagi, Naruto."

"Y-ya." Jawab Naruto dengan pipi yang kembali bersemu merah.

Dia menatap Sasuke dan teman-temannya sampai benar-benar pergi. Lalu setelah sosok mereka benar-benar lenyap, semu merah di pipinya langsung menghilang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

Mata shappirenya meredup. Cahaya disana menghilang menjadi sendu. Lalu bibirnya merapat membentuk garis datar.

"…sampai ketemu lagi… huh?"

Pemuda pirang itu berdecih.

.

.

.

.

.

Warna merah kekuningan mulai muncul menghiasi langit sebelah barat. Dari timur warna gelap sudah mulai menyelimuti. Malam akan segera tiba.

Di sebuah apartemen sederharna, seorang pemuda terlihat berjalan dengan terburu-buru menaiki tangga. Pemuda itu berhenti di depan sebuah kamar apartemen, lalu membukanya cepat. Ia berjalan masuk dan segera mengunci pintunya kembali.

Kamar apartemen itu berukuran kecil, hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan yang berisi tempat tidur, meja, dapur kecil, satu lemari es, satu kloset, tanpa tv ataupun peralatan mewah lain. Lalu tak lupa juga kamar mandi yang berada di dekat pintu depan. Terdapat juga satu jendela di samping tempat tidur, namun tertutup dengan tirai biru. Kamar itu sangat sederharna.

Pemuda itu berambut pirang jabrik, dengan asal melepas jaket oranyenya lalu membuangnya ke lantai. Ia melepas juga kaos hitam yang membungkus tubuh rampingnya, dan membuangnya lagi ke lantai. Setelah itu, celana panjang berwarna oranyenya juga ikut menyusul. Kini pemuda itu berdiri di tengah ruangan hanya dengan mengenakan celana boxer.

Dia menghela napas panjang.

Kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dan menyalakan shower. Air hangat segera mengguyur deras tubuhnya. Ia melepas boxer yang dipakainya lalu mulai membersihkan diri.

"Ah." Dia bergumam tiba-tiba. "Lebih lambat dari biasanya."

Pemuda pirang itu menyingkir dari shower, lalu berjalan menuju cermin besar dalam kamar mandi itu. Dia berdiri tepat di depan cermin. Mengusapkan telapak tangannya pada cermin untuk menyingkirkan bekas uap air dari sana.

Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat dalam pantulan cermin adalah dua mata shappire yang menatapnya balik. Ia mengusap seluruh bagian cermin, sehingga ia bisa melihat lebih jelas pantulan tubuhnya.

Tiga garis di dua pipinya menajam. Terlihat seperti bertambah tebal dan menyala. Mata shappirenya lalu berubah menjadi merah. Dengan perlahan ia bisa merasakan energi kekuatan di tubuhnya meningkat sedikit demi sedikit.

Tangannya yang kecil dan ramping mulai membesar. Bahunya melebar, otot di tubuhnya mulai membentuk, dan yang paling terlihat perubahannya adalah tinggi badannya. Pemuda yang tadinya hanya memiliki tinggi badan sekitar 150 cm itu kini membesar sampai 20 inci. Tubuhnya kini mencapai 190 cm. Lalu rambut pirangnya yang pendek dan jabrik mulai tumbuh. Terus memanjang hingga ke punggung.

Pemuda pirang itu mendesah pelan. Setelah seluruh perubahan tubuhnya selesai, barulah ia merasa relaks. Mata merahnya dengan perlahan kembali menjadi biru terang.

Biru kembali bertemu pantulan biru. Namun pandangan itu menerawang jauh. Jauh ke dalam ingatan masa lalunya.

Lalu sebuah senyuman terulas di bibirnya. Senyum yang sendu, namun penuh dengan nostalgia.

Ia berkata.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu, Sasuke…"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **to be continued...**_

* * *

Gimana paham ga? hahahaha xD

ceritanya bikin penasaran gak? bosenin gak? maap cuma 6k, karena fro capek kebanyakan word wkwkwk, jd mau mendekin chapter di bawah 10k, chap 2 tunggu minggu depan yak, fro nyelesein revisi RR dulu

Jangan lupa review! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hai haaiiiii~! Fro apdet lagi nih! ada yg kangen ga? pfftt xD *disiram air*

chapter ini dikit ternyata, jd fro putuskan buat apdet dulu

 **Warning : fro uda bilang kalau ini NaruSasu kan? Ini NaruSasu loh! Jangan sampe salah, NaruSasu!**

 **Disclaimer : Om Kishi padahal uda punya Boruto, tapi dia tetep ga mau ngasih Naruto ke fro huhuhu T^T**

Selamat baca deh pokoknya! T^T

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2. The Seeking_**

* * *

Berat….

Ini terlalu berat…

Choujuurou mendorong kacamata hitamnya lebih ke atas. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tak perlu melakukannya. Kacamatanya itu bahkan susah digerakan, karena ujung gagangnya menyambung pada penutup telinga yang ia pakai. Kebiasaannya setiap kali merasa gugup.

Sungguh!

Ini terlalu berat. Meskipun ia sudah beberapa kali ikut dalam pertemuan lima kage, ia tak pernah bisa merasa terbiasa apalagi santai.

Apa boleh buat!

Pertemuan itu dihadiri oleh Alpha Superior dari lima negara aliansi shinobi. Mereka adalah alpha terkuat dari yang terkuat!

 _Damn._ Suasananya terlalu tegang. Rambut biru cepaknya bahkan ikutan menegang ke atas. Rasanya merinding. Padahal yang hadir saja baru empat. Mereka bahkan belum memulai pertemuannya.

Choujuurou masih tak mengerti kenapa harus ia yang dipilih jadi penasehat kage. Masih banyak beta lain yang pantas menggantikan posisinya disini. Memang, mendapatkan posisi beta dalam suatu desa shinobi itu sesuatu yang membanggakan. Tapi kalau ia harus terus-terusan merasakan tekanan berat dari para alpha itu rasanya…

Sial! Kenapa tak mulai saja sih pertemuannya?!

"Lamban! Dia pikir dia siapa berani membuat kita menunggu!" A mulai mengeluarkan suara tak sabar.

Ah, benar… masih kurang satu, makanya pertemuannya belum mulai. Choujuurou meringis kecil saat Alpha-nya melirik ke arahnya. Uh, Apa gugupnya terlalu kelihatan?

"Ah, tak perlu marah begitu, Raikage-san." Alphanya berbicara dengan suara lembut yang dibuat-buat. "Kau sendiri tahu betapa sibuknya tugas kage. Yah, meskipun aku akan dengan senang hati ' _memperingatkannya_ ' jika ia lebih lambat dari ini." ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman mautnya yang membuat Choujuurou langsung bergidik.

Ia harap apapun yang dipikirkan Mizukagenya bukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Wanita itu terkadang bisa sangat menakutkan.

Pemuda berambut biru cepak itu bernapas lega saat akhirnya pintu ruang pertemuan itu dibuka. Yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

Hokage Konoha itu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan dalam diam, lalu duduk dengan mudahnya seolah ia tak merasa sudah membuat semua orang dalam ruangan itu menunggu. Di belakangnya seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang berjalan mengikuti. Choujuurou ingat pemuda itu salah satu dominant kuat dari Konoha. Uchiha Itachi.

Ia melirik sang alpha Konoha, merinding saat melihat mata oniks sang hokage melirik sekilas padanya. Damn, pria itu selalu terlihat sangat mengintimidasi.

"Senang melihatmu bergabung bersama kami, Madara-san." Sapa Mei langsung dengan menampilkan senyum manisnya.

Madara, sang alpha Konoha itu hanya bergumam "Hn." Lalu melirik wajah keempat alpha desa shinobi lain dengan oniks tajamnya. "Aku yakin kalian semua sudah tahu kenapa pertemuan ini dilakukan." Ucapnya yang langsung membuka rapat kage.

"Hmph, kalian pikir ramalan itu akan benar-benar terjadi?" ucap Ohnoki yang kemudian melipat kedua tangannya dan menyenderkan punggung.

"Ini pertama kalinya kelima negara mendapat ramalan yang sama, apalagi dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ini bukan sesuatu yang remeh." Mei membalas.

"Omong kosong!" A menggebrak meja di depannya. "Kita semua tahu raja iblis tak mungkin bisa bangkit lagi! Dia sudah mati empat ratus tahun yang lalu."

"Tapi kita tak bisa meremehkan ramalan itu. Bagaimana jika dunia iblis tahu soal _'itu'_ dan menyerang kita? Kita akan kesulitan jika raja iblis sampai bangkit! _Hell,_ Kita bahkan tak tahu jika yang dimaksud ramalan itu adalah raja iblis empat ratus tahun yang lalu atau raja iblis yang baru!"

"Apa?! Kau pikir dunia iblis akan memiliki raja iblis baru yang lebih kuat dari empat ratus tahun yang lalu?!" Ohnoki memandang Mizukage dengan tak percaya.

"Well, kita tak tahu kan? Tak ada yang tahu dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam dunia iblis. Kita hanya tahu bahwa demon-demon itu semakin aktif menyerang kita! Bisa saja mereka sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan disana."

"Konoha mendapat banyak laporan bahwa makhluk-makhluk itu mulai menyerang dalam kawanan. Sebelumnya klan iblis itu tidak seagresif ini. Mereka membentuk pasukan dan menyerbu sebuah desa. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kazekage?" Madara melirik sang alpha Suna yang dari tadi tak mengeluarkan suara.

Pria berambut merah bata itu pun menatap balik. "Suna akan mulai mengumpulkan pasukan." Lanjut Rasa dengan suara tegas. "Ramalan Chiyo-san tak pernah salah. Baik raja iblis lama ataupun baru yang bangkit kembali, Suna tak akan mudah dikalahkan."

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Klontang!_**

Minuman kaleng itu pun keluar dari tempatnya saat jari telunjuk itu menekan tombol. Sebuah koin dimasukan lagi sebelum jari telunjuk itu memencet tombol minuman yang lain.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam mesin penjual minuman itu dan mengambil empat buah kaleng minuman dari isinya. Mengernyit saat minuman yang ia ambil ternyata berbeda dari yang ia inginkan tadi.

Sial, masa dia salah pencet lagi sih?

"Seharusnya kau menuruti keinginanku, mesin bodoh!" ocehnya dengan mendelik pada mesin tak bernyawa itu. Dengan kesal ia mengayunkan kakinya dan menendang mesin itu dengan keras ** _—Duagh!—_**

 ** _Bam!—Klontang!—Klontang!—Klontang!—_**

"Wha—t-tu—tunggu—?!—

Naruto menatap shok saat 'tendangan'nya sepertinya sudah kelewatan. Mesin tak bersalah itu langsung dengan ' _baik hati'_ mengeluarkan seluruh isinya.

"Err—" Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia merusak mesin minuman seperti ini. Rasanya ia tak pernah bisa akur dengan yang namanya mesin-mesin. "Kotak mesin itu benar-benar rumit…" gerutunya, merasa dirinya begitu ketinggalan zaman.

"Cih, lagipula kenapa aku mau melakukan ini sih…" gerumbelnya. Ia menatap kaleng-kaleng minuman yang bergeletakan di bawahnya dengan pasrah. Memutuskan mengambil dengan asal, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan mesin tak berdaya itu.

Belum lama berjalan, ia mencium bau lezat dari sebuah kios dango.

"Ah benar juga." Pemuda pirang itu berhenti sebentar lalu berjalan menuju ke arah kios itu berada. Ia jadi ingat kenapa ia mau melakukan ini. Maksudnya, membeli minuman kaleng, apalagi ia juga membelinya untuk teman timnya.

"Tim itu terlalu membosankan." Gumamnya entah pada siapa. Kalau bukan karena ia ingin menjauh sebentar dari tim itu, mana mau pemuda pirang ini disuruh-suruh beli minuman.

Naruto menyengir lebar saat sepiring dango akhirnya disajikan di depannya. Dengan lahap ia memakan kue bulat itu sampai habis. "Ah, mau lewat ratusan tahun juga rasa dango tak pernah berubah ya…" komentarnya menikmati rasa kue bulat itu.

Setelah memakan dua piring dango lainnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelompoknya. Naruto mengernyit saat ternyata kantong sakunya kehabisan uang. "Eh, habis lagi ya…"

"Apa boleh buat…" Naruto menghela napas. Dengan santai pemuda pirang itu keluar dari kios, menenteng empat buah kaleng minuman yang sudah ia ambil tadi di tangannya.

"Hey, tunggu, bocah! Kau harus bayar dulu!" Sang penjual langsung mencegatnya saat melihatnya pergi tanpa membayar.

"Ah, soal itu… Ojiisan dangonya enak sekali." Naruto menatap sang penjual itu langsung ke matanya. Shappire berkilat menjadi merah lalu kembali menjadi biru lagi.

Penjual dango itu berkedip, lalu pandangan matanya berubah linglung. "Oh iya…" ucapnya. Seperti terkena hipnotis, penjual dango itu berbalik ke dalam kios seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Terima kasih sudah membuatkanku dango, ojiisan~!" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran girang sebelum beranjak pergi dari kios itu.

Ia berjalan kembali menuju jembatan dekat sungai, dimana teman kelompoknya sedang beristirahat dari latihan. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, pemuda pirang itu akhirnya sampai disana.

Ia berhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi di dekat jembatan.

"Apa! Bukannya kau yang menabrak kami hah?!" suara Sakura berteriak kesal terdengar oleh telinganya.

Naruto memperhatikan kerusuhan disana. Di dekat jembatan terdapat lima orang sedang berdebat. Tiga orangnya sudah pasti adalah teman kelompoknya. Sedang yang dua lagi, ia tak mengenal mereka.

"Berisik. Kalian lah yang sudah menghalangi jalan kami!" ucap Seorang pemuda tinggi besar, memakai pakaian serba hitam, dengan tudung kepala kucing yang juga hitam. Dia menggendong sesuatu yang besar dan digulung perban putih.

Di sampingnya berdiri seorang gadis pirang berkuncir empat yang juga memakai terusan hitam. Di punggungnya terpasang sebuah senjata lipat besi yang cukup besar. Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa, namun bibirnya membentuk seringai kecil.

"Apa kau bilang? Kami yang sudah disini dari tadi! Kalian saja yang tiba-tiba datang mengganggu!" balas sang gamma dari timnya. Yah, berhubung Ibiki tak ada disini, bisa dibilang pemuda itu adalah beta dari tim geninnya.

"Menyebalkan." Cibir pemuda bertudung itu lagi. Ia berjalan maju dan mencengkeram syal biru pemuda coklat jabrik tadi. "Jika aku bilang kalian mengganggu, berarti kalian mengganggu, bocah pendek!" ucapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku benci bocah pendek menyebalkan sepertimu!"

"Brengsek! Lepaskan Konohamaru!" teriak Sakura menarik lengan pemuda bertudung itu dari sang beta timnya. "Sai, jangan diam saja! Kau juga hentikan mereka!" protes gadis itu pada pemuda yang menjadi pemimpinnya.

Sai berdecak. "Kalian yang sudah memulainya. Kenapa aku harus turun tangan?"

Pemuda bertudung itu terkekeh. "Lihat, bos kalian saja tidak berani!" ejeknya keras. "Sepertinya ninja konoha memang tidak apa-apanya!"

"Apa?!" Sai mendelik tajam.

Pemuda bertudung itu menyeringai. " _Well,_ akan kutunjukan bagaimana kuatnya kami jika dibandingkan kalian!" ucapnya mengejek sebelum menganyunkan tangannya ke wajah Konohamaru dan—

 ** _Bletak!_**

"Gah—!" Sebuah batu tiba-tiba dilempar keras tepat mengenai tangan pemuda bertudung itu. "Brengsek! Siapa yang melempar batu itu?!" bentaknya menoleh ke arah sang pelempar.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan santai, dan bibirnya mengulas senyum lebar. "Hai….?"

"Sialan, mau apa kau bocah?!" Pemuda bertudung itu kini mendelik padanya.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup. "U-umm…"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba menyela mereka. Semua pasang mata disana pun menoleh ke belakang pada seseorang yang baru saja tiba itu. Naruto melebarkan matanya saat sadar siapa yang baru saja bicara tadi. Dan siapapun itu, dia sedang berada di belakang tubuhnya.

"S-sasuke-kun!" pekik Sakura dengan nada yang langsung senang. Jika bukan karena tatapan tajam dari pemuda raven, Sakura mungkin sudah berlari menempel dengan genit.

"Siapa kau hah?!" Pemuda bertudung itu mendelik pada sang raven.

"Bukankah seharusnya itu pertanyaanku?" Sasuke menaikan alis pada mereka. Ia berjalan maju hingga berdiri tepat di samping Naruto. "Simbol ikat kepala kalian... itu lambang Sunagakure kan?"

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh shinobi suna disini?"

Sang 'shinobi suna' itu berdecih. "Itu bukan urusanmu!" balasnya dingin. "Aku—

 **"** **Berhenti."**

Pemuda bertudung itu membelalakan mata. Tubuhnya merinding seketika suara itu terdengar. Ia menoleh ke atas pohon dimana suara itu berasal. "G-gaara…" ucapnya ketakutan.

'Gaara' berdiri menempel di batang pohon tak jauh dari mereka. Mata hijaunya menatap tajam pada mereka.

"Ini memalukan, Kankurou, Temari." Ucapnya dingin pada pemuda bertudung itu dan gadis di sampingnya.

"M-maaf—" Pemuda yang tadi sok berani menantang itu tiba-tiba menjadi ketakutan karena kedatangan pemuda berambut merah bernama Gaara itu. Jelas sekali Gaara adalah alpha mereka.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Sebelumnya ia sama sekali tak merasakan pemuda berambut merah itu bersembunyi disana. Sejak kapan dia…?

"Maaf soal ini…" ucap Gaara tanpa ekspresi. Pasir muncul mengerubungi tubuhnya, lalu dalam sekejap pemuda itu lenyap. Ia muncul lagi dengan mengejutkan di tengah-tengah Kankurou dan Temari.

"Sepertinya kita datang terlalu awal." Ucap pemuda berambut merah itu lagi. "Kita kemari bukan untuk main-main. Ayo pergi." Perintahnya pada dua temannya.

"Tunggu."

Sasuke menyela kepergian mereka. "Apa kalian datang untuk mengikuti ujian?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu meliriknya lagi. "Well, kau akan tahu jawabannya saat ujian nanti." balasnya dengan nada datar. Pemuda itu menurunkan pandangannya, lalu melirik ke arah belakang punggung Sasuke. Ia menyipitkan mata.

Namun setelah beberapa saat, Gaara tak mengatakan apapun. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan pergi diikuti oleh Kankurou dan Temari.

Setelah mereka pergi, Sasuke melirik ke belakang tubuhnya. "Jadi, kenapa kau bersembunyi di belakangku, dobe?"

Naruto berjengit kaget. Ia melirik ninja Suna itu dari punggung Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Setelah memastikan mereka pergi, barulah ia bernapas lega.

" _Well_?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya dengan heran.

"Eh, uh—" Naruto tersentak lagi, lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup. Semu merah langsung mewarnai pipinya. "T-tidak apa-apa kok heheheh…"

Sasuke menaikan satu alis lagi. Merasa geli dengan tingkah omega di depannya. Meskipun Sasuke datang terlambat, tapi ia masih sempat melihat saat Naruto melempari Kankurou dengan batu. Namun setelah Gaara muncul, pemuda pirang itu malah bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. Atau mungkin itu yang namanya insting submissive saat melihat dominant yang kuat? pikir Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami, Sasuke-kun!" pekik Sakura dengan mengedipkan matanya. Dua pipinya bersemu merah, yang entah kenapa malah terlihat menjijikan bagi Sasuke.

Aneh.

Berbeda sekali dengan saat Naruto yang merona.

Sasuke berkedip saat sadar pikirannya barusan. Apanya yang berbeda?

Ia melirik Naruto lagi. Lalu saat dua mata biru itu bertemu oniksnya, Sasuke langsung memegang dadanya. Aneh. Perasaan itu datang lagi.

Apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan ini?

"Minggir, Naruto! Kau menghalangi Sasuke-kun!" bentak Sakura yang kemudian mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga jatuh.

"Oww…." Pemuda kecil itu mengusap tubuhnya dengan meringis. Sebagai omega, pemuda pirang ini hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakukan atasannya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis melihat hal itu. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja ingin membalas perlakuan Sakura. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya. Ia tak bisa ikut campur masalah kelompok alpha lain. "Sebaiknya kalian lanjutkan latihan." Ucapnya cuek sebelum dia berjalan pergi dari sana.

Dalam perjalanan, Sasuke menyentuh dadanya lagi. Kali ini dengan sedikit menekan. Dua alisnya pun berkenyit.

Aneh.

Dadanya terasa sangat aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sasuke._

Apa?

Siapa yang memanggilku?

 _Sasuke…_

Ah… warna biru…

Biru yang sangat indah.

 _Sasuke..._

Biru itu menyebar. Melebar menjadi warna yang sangat luas. Lebar memenuhi seluruh pandanganku.

Langit?

Terasa hangat. Sangat hangat, seolah sedang menaungiku dalam rangkulannya.

 _Kenapa?_

Langit itu menatapku. Melihatku. Lalu datang mendekat dan memeluk.

Ia tersenyum.

Ah… seperti melayang. Langit itu membawaku. Mengangkat tubuhku, dan aku pun melayang di tengah udara.

Biru menyelimutiku.

 _Siapa?_

Biru yang sangat ku kenal.

 _Dimana?_

Apa aku pernah melihatnya?

Tidak. Aku memang pernah melihatnya. Aku sangat mengenalnya.

 _Tapi dimana?_

Aku merindukannya.

 _Hey… kau…_

Sasuke membuka matanya. Dengan setengah sadar, ia terbangun dari mimpi. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah atap kamarnya. Ah…

"Mimpi…?" lirihnya grogi.

Ia pun membangunkan tubuhnya. Menyingkap selimut dari tubuhnya. Ia mendesah kecil.

Aneh.

Sasuke merasa aneh.

Barusan… ia bermimpi apa?

Sasuke tak bisa mengingatnya lagi. Mimpinya terasa buram. Padahal belum ada satu menit ia memimpikannya. Ia memegang dadanya.

Perasaan itu muncul lagi.

Tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya… tidak mau hilang.

Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa ia terus merasakan perasaan itu. Seperti ada yang kurang.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang sudah ia lupakan.

Tapi apa?

Sasuke merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sensasi merinding tiba-tiba dirasakan tubuhnya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah samping. Mengernyit saat melihat jendela kamarnya masih terbuka. Angin malam bersemilir masuk dari sana.

Berdiri, ia pun berjalan mendekati jendela untuk menutupnya. Kedua tangannya terulur ke ujung jendela, lalu menariknya ke dalam. Namun terhenti saat ia tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu dari luar.

Dengan penasaran, ia melirik ke arah luar. Memperhatikan halaman di luar kamarnya. Tapi tak ada apapun. Di luar sangat tenang dan sepi. Hanya suara jangkrik yang sesekali berbunyi.

"Hanya perasaanku ya…" gumamnya yang lalu menutup jendela itu rapat-rapat.

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, tak jauh dari sana, sesuatu bergerak di balik pohon. Langit gelap membuat seluruh tubuhnya tertutup bayangan. Ia bergerak, menunjukan dirinya dari balik pohon. Cahaya bulan pun langsung menyinarinya, membuat rambut pirang panjangnya sedikit berkilat.

Pemuda pirang itu menatap ke arah jendela yang sudah tertutup. Tangan kanannya terkepal, meremas ranting pohon di sampingnya. Lalu tanpa berkata apapun, ia beranjak pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Wuuuuuussshhhh~!_**

Angin berhembus cepat, membawa daun-daun berguguran. Mengalir kuat, menerpa apapun, siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Angin itu sedang bersemangat. Tidak. Tepatnya membawa semangat. Menyerbu siapapun dengan api semangat yang membara.

Jejeran pemuda pemudi berdiri di lapangan, dengan sepasang mata mereka yang bergejolak penuh percaya diri. Angin berhembus melewati mereka, menimbulkan semangat yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

Di atas podium, seseorang berdiri dengan penuh intimidasi. Menatap barisan di depannya dengan seringai. Di hadapannya berdiri para shinobi dari berbagai macam desa, dengan berbagai macam kemampuan dan usia. Para shinobi yang siap mengikuti ujian chuunin.

Ibiki menarik napas dan bersiap untuk berteriak dengan suara keras. "Perhatian!"

Semua barisan di lapangan pun langsung diam dan memperhatikannya.

"Aku ucapkan selamat bagi kalian semua yang berhasil lulus dari ujian tertulis kemarin." Ucapnya memulai. Ujian tahap pertama memang dilakukan untuk menilai kemampuan mereka secara teori. Sekaligus untuk mengurangi jumlah peserta yang terlalu banyak. Sekarang tinggal tersisa orang-orang yang masih memiliki nyali untuk meneruskan ujian. "Hari ini, kita akan melakukan ujian tahap kedua. Bagi yang sudah memiliki tim silahkan berbaris di sebelah sana, dan untuk ninja Konoha, Kakashi akan menjelaskan pembagian timnya pada kalian." Ucapnya yang lalu mengarahkan para ninja Konoha bergerak ke tempat Kakashi berada.

"Yo!" sapa Pria berambut abu-abu yang memakai masker itu pada peserta di depannya. Ia memegang sebuah buku oranye tepat di depan wajahnya. "Jadi, yah, aku Kakashi, seperti yang dikatakan pak tua disana, aku akan membagi tim kalian. Ah, jangan khawatir, ninja desa lain juga mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Ini peraturan baru, jadi mereka juga baru mendapat tim mereka hari ini." Ocehnya masih dengan buku oranye di depan maskernya. Satu-satunya mata yang kelihatan di wajahnya bahkan masih belum bergeser dari buku itu selama berbicara.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan sungkan. Meskipun tak kenal dekat, ia pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengan Kakashi karena kakaknya yang juga beta di Konoha. Meskipun begitu, pria di depannya ini sama sekali tak menunjukan dirinya itu juga seorang beta. Selalu membawa buku mesum itu kemana-mana.

"Jadi," Kakashi menutup buku oranyenya dengan satu bunyi ' _Klap'_ lalu menyipitkan matanya seolah sedang tersenyum. "Kalian semua yang berada disini akan memimpin sebuah tim." Ucapnya masih bernada riang. "Ujian ini akan menilai bagaimana cara kalian memimpin dan bekerja sama dalam satu tim. Jadi jangan terlalu kasar pada junior kalian ya." Tambahnya dengan matanya yang masih menyipit girang.

Junior?

Sasuke menoleh ke samping saat pintu di dekat podium terbuka. Lalu deretan 'junior' yang dimaksud keluar dari sana dan berjalan ke arah Kakashi. Sasuke dengan cepat menemukan sosok Naruto di deretan itu.

 _'_ _Ah begitu ya…'_ Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat Naruto menatap ke arahnya.

Pembagian tim pun dibagi secara acak. Sasuke tak tahu kalau ini yang dimaksud beruntung atau tidak. Secara kebetulan dia mendapat tim Naruto, yang berarti juga cewek pink itu akan menjadi anggota kelompoknya. _Damn_ , dia memang senang bisa satu kelompok dengan pemuda pirang itu, tapi kalau harus sekelompok dengan cewek menjijikan itu rasanya…

"Tsk." Sasuke tanpa sadar berdecak keras.

"Kenapa? Kau dapat tim lemah ya?" ejek Kiba dengan menyeringai.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya membalas dengan memutar bola matanya. Dari kejauhan mata oniksnya menangkap sosok pemuda merah yang ia lihat beberapa hari yang lain. Gaara berdiri di barisan tim dari luar desa.

 _'_ _Sudah kuduga mereka memang ikut ujian..'_

"Baiklah, kurasa semuanya sudah mendapat tim sekarang. Aku akan menjelaskan peraturannya." Ucap Ibiki kembali menarik perhatian seluruh ninja disana. "Masing-masing alpha, silahkan ambil satu gulungan kertas ini." Ucapnya mengarahkan mereka ke tumpukan gulungan di depan podium.

Setelah setiap tim mendapat satu gulungan, Ibiki kembali berbicara. "Ada dua gulungan, Ten No Sho dan Chi No Sho. Bisa kalian lihat, setiap tim mendapat gulungan yang berbeda. Sekarang tugas kalian adalah membawa dua gulungan itu ke garis finish."

Tunggu, dua gulungan?

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya saat akhirnya sadar seperti apa ujian yang dimaksud.

"Benar." Ibiki menyeringai. "Kalian harus membawa dua gulungan sampai garis finish untuk bisa lulus. Apapun cara yang kalian lakukan diperbolehkan, selama kalian bisa mendapatkan dua gulungan dan membawanya sampai ke garis finish." Terangnya yang secara tidak langsung menyuruh setiap tim untuk saling memperebutkan gulungan.

"Ujian akan dilakukan disana." Ia menunjuk hutan besar dan lebat di belakangnya. Hutan berbahaya yang dipenuhi dengan makhluk-makhluk buas. "Garis finishnya ada di seberang hutan. Waktu yang kalian miliki selama ujian adalah 5 x 24 jam dimulai dari…" Ibiki melirik jam tangannya lalu menyeringai.

"…sekarang!"

Semua tim pun tersentak, mereka dengan cepat menyerbu masuk ke dalam hutan. Ada juga yang sampai berebut persedian makanan dan obat-obatan, meskipun setiap tim sebenarnya sudah mendapat jatah masing-masing.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah timnya dan menyeringai kecil. "Ini ketiga kalinya kita bertemu, jadi aku tak perlu memperkenalkan diri. Pertama-pertama kalian semua… **berlutut**!" perintahnya keras.

Efeknya pun langsung terlihat. Empat anggota timnya langsung berlutut di depannya. Mereka semua terbelalak shok. Beberapa mengeluarkan erangan pasrah. Penegasan dari Sasuke penuh dengan kekuatan. Penuh gariah panas seperti api yang membara. Menunjukan betapa dia memiliki obsesi dan keinginan yang kuat. Membuat siapapun yang berada di bawah perintahnya terlena. Membuat mereka ingin terhanyut dalam gariah itu.

"Mmnn…" Sakura mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan bercampur nikmat. Lagi. Ia ingin merasakan lagi kekuatan alpha di depannya. Lebih banyak lagi. _More…_

Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat anggota timnya tunduk padanya. Ia melirik Naruto, mengkerutkan alisnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Tidak, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Dari kau yang disana, kenalkan dirimu." Perintah Sasuke pada pemuda berambut hitam klimis yang berlutut di paling kanan.

"N-namaku Sai enghnn…a-aku beta dalam tim ini…." Sai tak bisa menahan erangannya saat disuruh berbicara.

"K-konohamaru Sarutobi... s-siap menjadi gamma timmu…" Pemuda berambut coklat jabrik di samping Sai melanjutkan. Lalu disambung dengan Sakura "H-haruno Sakura sebagai delta…" yang langsung mengeluarkan suara desahan tak tahan.

Lalu yang terakhir pemuda pirang yang memiliki tubuh paling pendek. "N-naruto…" Rona merah langsung menghiasi pipi pemuda itu saat harus memperkenalkan dirinya untuk yang kedua kali.

" _Good_." Sasuke mengangguk puas, yang langsung membuat anggota timnya merona senang. "Sekarang bangun, ambil tas persedian kalian masing-masing. Kita berangkat sekarang." Perintahnya yang dengan cepat dituruti.

.

.

.

.

Hal yang pertama kali mereka lakukan adalah membuat rencana. Mereka harus berada di dalam hutan itu selama lima hari. Jadi mempersiapkan rencana untuk bertahan hidup adalah hal yang paling penting. Apalagi mengingat hutan apa yang akan mereka masuki sekarang.

Hutan Kematian adalah panggilannya. Hutan itu terkenal dengan para monster buas yang hidup di dalamnya. Selain itu juga merupakan tempat favorit dimana demon sering muncul.

Selain harus melawan tim lain, mereka masih harus waspada untuk menghadapi monster-monster buas yang berkeliaran disana. Khususnya saat malam hari, mereka sangat agresif begitu gelap datang. Itu saja belum menghitung demon yang punya kebiasaan untuk muncul secara mendadak di malam hari.

Ada beberapa hal yang Sasuke sadari selama waktu mereka bersama di dalam hutan. Pertama itu timnya tidak selemah yang ia kira. Paling tidak, Sai dan Konohamaru, mereka cukup bisa diandalkan. Sedang Sakura? Dia cuma punya tinju yang kuat. Lalu Naruto…

 _Well_ , dia adalah omega. Jadi tak masalah jika Naruto lemah. Apa? Bukan berarti Sasuke pilih kasih. Bukan. Sama sekali tidak. Sasuke cuma maklum saja kok karena rata-rata omega itu memang yang paling lemah. Mereka adalah submissive, jadi wajar saja kalau mereka cuma bisa menuruti perintah.

Meskipun terkadang ia merasa kesal saat Sakura bertindak seenaknya dengan memukul Naruto karena membuat kesalahan. Bukan. Dia tidak pilih kasih, oke?

Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, ada satu hal lagi yang terasa berbeda dari pemuda itu. Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

Pemuda pirang itu seharusnya menjadi omega dalam timnya, tapi …

Naruto bersikap bukan seperti seorang omega…. sama sekali.

Saat sudah berada di dalam tim, omega akan sangat terlihat sikapnya. Mereka biasanya selalu menunduk, tidak berani menatap orang lain yang lebih kuat dari mereka. Tubuh mereka membungkuk, tidak tegak seperti dominant. Apapun yang diperintahkan, mereka pasti akan selalu mematuhinya.

Tapi Naruto… dia memang yang paling lemah. Fisiknya kecil, bertubuh pendek dan kurus. Dia memang mematuhi semua hal yang diperintahkan padanya tanpa menolak sedikitpun. Pemuda pirang itu sangat patuh. Tapi dia… tidak menunduk. Naruto tidak membungkuk. Dia menatap langsung pada matanya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Seolah menatapnya merupakan hal yang sangat wajar.

Dia tak menunduk pada siapapun.

Kenapa?

Apa menjadi omega belum merasuk ke dalam pikirannya? Dia belum memahami perannya? Atau karena sebelumnya ia memang bukan seorang omega? Sehingga Naruto belum terbiasa berperan menjadi omega dalam kelompoknya. Jika memang begitu, Sasuke bisa memakluminya. Dia bisa membiarkan pemuda pirang itu sampai dia benar-benar memahami perannya sebagai omega.

Tapi, perasaan apa ini… Sasuke merasa ganjil.

Ia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya selama ia memimpin sebuah kelompok. Seperti… rasa tidak puas. Benar. Tidak puas.

Sasuke merasa sangat tidak puas karena sikap Naruto.

Kenapa? Pemuda pirang itu mematuhi seluruh perintahnya. Dia juga tak melawan. Dia yang paling lemah di antara mereka.

Naruto berlutut di bawah penegasan kepemimpinannya.

Tapi pemuda pirang itu…

Sasuke merasa tidak berhasil _menguasainya_ …

Naruto seperti tidak berada di bawah kekuasaannya…

Meskipun pemuda pirang itu sudah mematuhi semua perintahnya. _Setiap perintahnya_. Tapi…

 _Dia tidak menunduk padanya…_

Seperti saat ia melakukan _assert_ pada kelompoknya sebelum memulai ujian. Awalnya Sasuke pikir, itu cuma perasaannya. Tapi setelah ia memperhatikan Naruto lebih lama, ia menjadi berpikir mungkin ia memang tidak salah lihat. Saat Sasuke melakukan penegasan, Naruto memang berlutut padanya, tapi tidak seperti anggota lain yang menundukan kepala padanya, Naruto tidak menunduk. Dia tak berekspresi, mata birunya hanya menerawang ke depan. Seolah yang ia lakukan itu hanya berlutut, bukan berlutut di bawah perintah seseorang.

Kenapa? Apakah kemampuannya sebagai dominant tidak cukup? Sasuke menggertakan giginya marah.

"Alpha, langit sudah mulai gelap. Bagaimana jika kita mulai menyiapkan tempat berkemah?" Ucapan Sai membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu menatap Sai, lalu melirik ke atas langit.

"Baiklah, kita cari tempat berkemah." Putus Sasuke menghentikan perjalanan mereka. Ia menghela napas, memutuskan untuk menahan emosinya dan membiarkan Naruto untuk sementara. Mungkin semua yang ia lihat hanya pikiran jeleknya saja. Hanya perasaan negatifnya.

Sejauh ini mereka belum bentrokan dengan tim lain ataupun monster. Sasuke tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau tidak. Yah, masih ada empat hari lebih.

Mereka pun mulai membuat tempat berkemah. Konohamaru memeriksa tempat sekitar sedangkan Sai membuat jebakan untuk musuh. Sakura mengurus tempat untuk beristirahat mereka. Lalu Naruto pergi mencari kayu bakar.

Sasuke memperhatikan pemuda pirang itu dalam diam. Naruto langsung mengangguk patuh saat ia menyuruhnya untuk mencari kayu bakar. Mematuhinya seperti yang memang dilakukan seorang submissive. Tapi…

"Oi, dobe, jangan pergi terlalu jauh." Sasuke berkata memperingatkan saat melihat pemuda pirang itu mulai berjalan terlalu jauh.

Naruto menatapnya— _lihat? Menatapnya! Kenapa si dobe itu selalu menatapnya?!—_ kemudian mengangguk singkat dengan patuh.

Pemuda pirang itu lalu pergi mencari ranting-ranting kering di bawah pepohonan. Sesekali ia melirik ke belakang tanpa diketahui anggota timnya. Ia berhenti lalu melirik ke perkemahan kelompoknya sekali lagi. Setelah memastikan tak ada orang yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, dengan cepat dan tanpa suara ia bersembunyi ke balik pohon.

Ia membuang ranting kayu yang sudah dikumpulkannya ke tanah, lalu menyender pada batang pohon di belakangnya. Ia berdecak.

"Tsk. Ini buruk. Aku tak tahu ujiannya akan sampai bermalam seperti ini."

Ia mendongak ke atas langit, melihat gelap sudah mulai datang. Matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam.

"Sial, mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi saja dari sini..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alpha, aku sudah selesai memasang jebakan." Lapor Sai pada Sasuke. Ia segera tersenyum senang saat Sasuke memuji pekerjaannya. Dua pipinya bersemu senang. Ia merasa puas karena sudah mematuhi alpha kuat di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah memeriksa tempat ini. Pohon besar itu akan menutupi perkemahan kita. Sejauh ini tak ada tanda-tanda musuh yang mendekat. Kita bisa beristirahat disini." Konohamaru melapor pada alpha-nya segera setelah ia kembali dari penelusurannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membagi shift jaga. Konohamaru kau yang pertama, tiga jam berikutnya Sai, lalu Sakura, Naruto, dan yang terakhir aku yang akan melakukannya." Ucapnya pada anggota timnya. "Sakura, bisakah kau membuat makan malam?" ia melirik gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Eh, soal itu… aku bisa membuatnya, tapi Naruto belum kembali dari mencari kayu bakar. Kita belum membuat api unggun." Jawab Sakura dengan bersemu. Jemarinya memainkan ujung rambut pendeknya dengan sok malu-malu.

"Huh?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alis saat mendengar sang pirang belum kembali. Ia melirik ke sekeliling tempat perkemahan mereka, namun si dobe itu memang tak terlihat dimana-mana.

"Sai bantu Sakura membuat api unggun sekarang. Aku akan mencari Naruto. Kalian tunggu disini." Ucapnya memutuskan. Dengan segera ia berjalan ke arah jalan dimana ia terakhir kali melihat pemuda pirang itu.

"Cih, si bodoh itu, padahal sudah ku suruh untuk tidak jauh-jauh." Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ia menelusuri jalan yang tadi diambil Naruto, mengikuti jejak kaki yang bisa ia temukan di tanah.

Saat usahanya tak membuahkan hasil juga, Sasuke pun mengaktifkan sharingannya, menerawang jauh jalan di depannya. Ia mencoba mencari Naruto lewat chakranya.

"Aneh, kenapa aku tak bisa merasakan chakra si bodoh itu?"

Seharusnya Naruto tidak mungkin berjalan terlalu jauh. Mencari kayu bakar tidak sesusah itu. Lihat! Di sekelilingnya saja banyak ranting berserakan sekarang. Tsk.

Sasuke berjalan menuju pohon besar, lalu mengintip di baliknya. Ia berhenti seketika melihat tumpukan ranting kayu tergeletak disana. "Ini…"

Ranting ini tidak mungkin terkumpul begitu saja, seseorang baru saja mengumpulkannya. Naruto… si bodoh itu yang mengumpulkannya. Tapi kenapa dia tak ada disini?!

Sial, tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya kan?!

Sasuke menggertakan giginya. Ia menaiki pohon itu, lalu berdiri di salah satu ranting besar. Dari atas, dia melihat ke seluruh tempat dengan menggunakan sharingan. Tapi, tidak ada. Si bodoh itu tak terlihat dimana-mana!

" _Damn it_!"

 ** _W_**

 ** _u_**

 ** _u_**

 ** _s_**

 ** _s_**

 ** _s_**

 ** _h_**

 ** _h_**

 ** _!_**

"Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Yeah, aku melihatnya. Dia sudah disana." Seringaian lebar langsung terpasang di wajah seorang gadis berkulit coklat. Mata oranyenya berkilat penuh kegirangan. Ia sudah tak sabar.

" _Good_. Aku ingin segera turun kesana dan menghancurkan tempat ini." Temannya yang bertubuh kecil juga menyeringai. Mata merah mudanya pun sama berkilatnya dengan sepasang oranye. Ia mengayunkan tongkat besinya ke depan. Tongkat itu tongkat yang tebal berwarna hitam, di ujungnya berbentuk meruncing seperti kail dengan hiasan bunga hijau menempel disana.

 _Mereka sudah tidak sabar._

" _Come on_! Kita lakukan sekarang!" pinta sang gadis tidak sabaran. Kedua kakinya berlari kecil di tempat ingin segera bergerak.

 _Mereka benar-benar sudah tidak sabar._

"Yeah, ini demi master kita." Pemuda kecil di sampingnya menatap ke hutan di bawahnya. Angin berhembus kuat menyibak rambut abu-abunya, namun tak mampu membuat mereka jatuh dari pijakannya di atas udara. Tidak, mereka bahkan tak memiliki pijakan. Mereka berdua melayang di tengah udara.

"Demi master kita." Angguk gadis berambut hijau mint itu. Lalu menyeringai lebar yang segera ditiru oleh temannya.

 _Demi bertemu dengan master mereka lagi…_

"Ayo kita hancurkan tempat ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **to be continued...**_

* * *

wohhhh siapa tuh yang muncul di akhir chapter? Musuh baru kah? Sekutu kah? ada yang bisa nebak? wkwkwk xD

ada yang sadar kalau scene kankurou benturan sama konohamaru itu mirip sama di canon? karena fro memang nyontek disitu pffttt xD *ditendang*

ujian chuuninnya juga sama persis, jadi kalian ga bakal bingung kan? wkwkwk *padahal aslinya krn nih author males mikir ide ujian pfftt xD *tutupan bantal*

buat konohamaru, fro bingung sebenere mau masukin siapa, tp akhirnya nyelipin nih bocah, toh ga begitu penting haha *langsung digebukin konohamaru*

maap chapternya dikit hehe, chap 3 lumayan panjang kok, selanjutnya bakal fro usahain biar tiap chapter min 7k huhu

Gimana chapternya? terlalu serius kah? bosenin kah? udah sedikit pencerahan kah? wkwk, kalo ada typo bilang yak, kalo ada yg bingung lgsg tanya aja.

* * *

 **[Balasan Review]]]]]]  
**

 **[** **Ceritanya bagus banget... Klw bisa Jgn dikurangi wordnya... Jadi gak sabar RR moga bisa diup secepatnya semangat author san]** haha cape ngeditnya panjang2, oke fro usahain deh

 **[Hail ero-sama]** duh ero ero ero~~~ *brasa mesum banget #plak

 **[Rindunya sama ffn buatan senpai, ceritanya slalu bagus & menarik.]** trimmmsss fro jg rindu haha #plakk uda lama ga nulis, jd kangen haha

 **[Emm yang aq paham disini status alpha dkk itu tergantung situasi saat orang tersebut berhadapan dengan siapa atau dalam kelompoknya, begitu bukan..]** yep, bisa disimpulkan gitu, trgantung siapa kelompoknya, statusnya bakal beda. statu itu seperti kelas hirarki, penentuannya tergantung kekuatan masing-masing orang.

 **[Uhhh,,,untungnya naruto cma nyamar ajh,,,,trus terang ajh aq agak geli byangin naruto,kecil,imut,n lembek gitu,,,,jijik ajh :-)]** hahah sama sih sebenernya wkwkwk, tapi ini diperlukan dalam cerita pfftt xD

 **[Seru dan menarik. Cerita fro san selalu unik2 dan seru. Kok bs sih punya ide2 keren macem gini. Aku tunggu lanjutannya dan lanjutan fanfic2 fro san lainnya.]** hahah fro kebanyakan baca ff dan novel, idenya kemana-mana pfftt :3

 **[heiiiilaaawwww...fro-neko chan! welcome back dear!#say hi dulu...]** Hi juga! Tadaima! xD

 **[adegan dimana alpha alpha memberikan perintah penegasan, akyu ngebayangin kek d anime kuroko no basuke dimana Akashi kasih perintah berlutut k kagami en rival"nya, seperti itu kira kira auranya#sugoooiiii ]** iyakah? belum nonton nih, keren ga? ntar fro liat ah

 **[mungkin nanti d chap 2 lebih jelas lagi soal peran alpha beta gamma delta omega... ini kayak simbolik. jgn jgn yg paling tinggi infinite]** uda sedikit pencerahan belum d chap ini? haha, infinite? ntar terlalu Over Powered alphanya kalo ga dibatesin gitu wkwkwk

 **[ehmm]** ehmm jg

 **[Apa naru itu pahlawan yang dulu? Atau justru raja iblis yang baru bangkit? #soktau Kok bisa kenal sasuu? :o Atau jangan2 mereka berdua itu yang satu pahlawan yang satu raja iblis? .-.]** wooohh banyak sekali pertanyaan soal ini wkwkwk, jawabannya r-a-h-a-s-i-a pffttt xD *digebukin reader* #uhuk #uhuk maap fro ga bisa bocorin, identitas naru masih 'top secret' wkwkwk xD

 **[horeee fro comeback! udah berapa lama akhirnya muncul! yeayyy]** yoy, katanya dua tahun nih, fro sampe diseret keluar dari kamar xP #dor

 **[Apakah naruto pahlawan 400 thn lalu?]** tsk tsk pertanyaan ini lagi, jawabannya uda diatas yak wkwkwk xD ntar juga ketahuan setelah beberapa chap haha

 **[Jujur senpai awalnya saya geli baca penggambaran karakternya naruto disini ya ampun maafkan saya.. Tapi setelah baca di bawahnya lagi eh ternyata naruto bisa berubah sekeren itu.]** iya dong masa fro buat si naru cupu2 sih wkwkwk xD tp dia masih lucu kok kalo kecil, walopun ga se kawaii si sasu haha.

 **[Naruto itu apa pahlawan yg ngalahin iblis itu kah? Ato jangan" dia malah iblisnya? Hmm. Oh ya apa narusasu dulunya pernah ketemu emm semacam reinkarnasi gitu hahaa asal nebak ini mah]** Kalau dari reaksi naru sih, gaya2nya narusasu pernah ketemu #lirikplot #ehem2 baca aja deh lanjutannya wkwkwk xD

 **[Up up up!]** eh ada apaan di up? *lirik ke atas* *lgsgtabok* haha uda di up nih

 **[suka banget sih Senpai bikin story di mana Naru itu badass yang menyamar HAHAHAHAH kyknya udh jadi ciri khas gtu suka bgt storylinenyaaa]** iya yah, fro juga baru sadar wkwkwk, abis naru badass keren sih pffttt xD fro juga punya ide sasu badass loh #khayaldoang

 **[kykk sbnrnya Naru hebat banget tapi purapura bodoh gtt uhh ntar sasu tau klo naru hebat trs mulai deh cmewcmew]** iya dong, kalo ga hebat ntar si sasu ga mulai cmewcmew nya wkwkwk apaan sih ini xD

 **[Ulala ada apa nih kok mereka bisa punya masa lalu bersama...]** ulala iya nih fro juga ga tau ada apa gerangan dengan sang sejoli #eh #ditendang tunggu chap 3, ntar ada pencerahan wkwk XD #spoiler #eh **  
**

 **[Penasaran banget nih ma story nya ,,,kayaknya konsep nya beda banget sma omega verse yg biasanya. Aaaaawwwww ,,,,naruto kecilnya imut banget deh]** iya dong harus beda, biar ga menstreim pfftt xD #ditendang, ini fro dpt ide dr ff lain, bagus loh huhu, sedikit berbau bdsm sih genrenya, yoy makanya fro buat kecil2 imut haha xD **  
**

 **[daaeebbbakakk... bgus bnget. no kritik buat alus n tulisannya. ngalir aja aku bacanya. feelnya jga kena. lanjut ya fro san.]** trimss ehehehe, ini uda lanjut tuh ^_^

 **[Apa NaruSasu berreinkarnasi? Penasaran cerita masa lalu mereka... Apa Sasuke si pahlawan dan Naruto si raja iblis atau sebaliknya... Lanjut...]** iya nih fro jg penasaran #woy haha tunggu aja penjelasannya tiap chapter hehe ^_^

* * *

Trimsss buat semua yang sudah baca, fav, follow dan review! Jangan lupa review ya! ^_^ #tebarcium #kiss #kiss

 **Special thanks to : little lily, Frincess620, Ririn, SparkyuELF137, Guest, 9094, Sunsuke UzuChiha, Axeremiria, Lady Spain, Guest, peachtea, D, Archilles, Ai aQira, sHe NSL, Bedak Baby Blue, sekikaoru, Rena, Nokoruru** , ada yang ketinggalan kreta? bilang yak :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hai! Haaaiiiiii! Fro apdet lagi nihhh! :3

Yah langsung aja deh, dr pada basa-basi, silahkan membaca ^^

 **Warning : Cerita mulai serius loh, mulai serius! *emang dr kmrn ga srius buk?! #ditendang #uhuk * p-pokoknya ceritanya mulai serius haha, fro menaruh banyak hintssssss tentang identitas naruto disini! silahkan baca dengan jeli pfftt xD btw ada banyak istilah baru disini, kalo bingung, silahkan tanya ^_^**

 **Disclaimer : seperti biasa lah, naruto masih belum punya fro huhuhuhu #ngesot**

 **P.S. Fro punya gambar naruto rambut panjang di wattpad, silahkan yang tertarik dicek *padahal gambarnya jelek huhuhu***

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3. The Hero's Monument_**

* * *

Naruto berjalan cepat menjauhi tempat kelompoknya beristirahat. Ia sesekali melihat langit. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Warna oranye kemerahan mulai memenuhi langit di ujung barat. Bayangan gelap pun menyelimuti hutan tempatnya berada. Dan ketika sinar matahari sudah benar-benar lenyap dari ujung barat, dan warna gelap memenuhi langit itu, ia pun mulai merasakannya.

Seperti sebuah kunci yang tiba-tiba dibuka. Ia bisa merasakan energi dalam tubuhnya mulai meningkat drastis. Dari jantung kemudian menyebar ke seluruh tubuh.

"Tsk, sudah mulai ya…" ia menatap kedua tangannya. Dua tangan kecil dan kurus itu mulai membesar.

Dengan cepat ia berjalan ke semak-semak. Kedua tangannya bergerak membuka resleting jaket oranyenya dengan tergesa-gesa. Lalu melepasnya dan membuangnya ke tanah. Kaos hitam di dalamnya pun menyusul.

 ** _Breettt—!_**

Bunyi sobekan terdengar dari arah celananya. Celana panjang oranye sudah keburu sobek karena besar kaki dan tingginya bertambah.

"Sial, tahu begini aku tidak akan ikut kemari. Cih, tidak mungkin aku berjalan-jalan tanpa baju sekarang!" geram Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang kini sudah memanjang sampai ke punggung. Ia menatap pakaian kaos dan celananya yang sudah robek-robek dengan kernyitan.

Jika tahu akan jadi begini, Naruto tidak akan menyamar menjadi genin. Sial!

Ia tidak mengira mereka akan menggunakan para rekrut baru sebagai bagian dalam ujian. Memang, mereka memberi kesempatan pada genin yang menunjukan penampilan bagus akan bisa langsung lolos menjadi chuunin dan naik tingkat. Tapi kalau mendadak begini…

"Tsk. kekuatanku belum cukup untuk memperbaiki baju robek seperti ini…" Naruto bergumam berpikir. Meskipun ia kembali ke perkemahan, ia tetap tak bisa mencari ganti baju karena ia tak membawa baju yang lebih besar dalam perbekalannya. Tas perbekalan yang ia bawa berasal dari panitia ujian, isinya hanya makanan dan obat-obatan.

 ** _Ksresk—srekk—ksrekk—!_**

Sesuatu tiba-tiba terdengar dari luar semak-semak tempatnya bersembunyi. Naruto mengintip lewat celah dedaunan. Melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi berjalan mendekat tempatnya bersembunyi.

Berpikir sejenak, pemuda pirang itu menampilkan seringai.

.

.

.

Kiba memerintah anggota tim-nya untuk beristirahat. Mereka menemukan tempat rindang di bawah akar pohon yang besar untuk bermalam. Setelah membuat api unggun, ia menyuruh salah satu anggotanya membuat makan malam. Ia lalu menyuruh yang lainnya berjaga, sementara ia akan pergi memeriksa daerah sekitar tempat kemah mereka dan memasang jebakan.

Klan Inuzuka sangat ahli dalam mengintai, melacak dan mendeteksi karena berhubungan baik dengan anjing. Karena itu mengintai dan membuat jebakan salah satu spesialisnya.

Ia berjalan beberapa kali mengitari tempat kemah mereka. Memeriksa setiap detail tempat-tempat yang bisa dijadikan tempat bersembunyi musuh. Setelah memeriksa dua kali, ia menganggup mantap. Hendak berjalan kembali menuju tempat kemah tim-nya saat hidungnya mencium sesuatu yang tidak ada disitu sebelumnya ketika ia melakukan pemeriksaan pertama.

Ia mengikuti arah bau yang ia cium. Menemukan dirinya berjalan menuju suatu semak-semak tinggi di dekat pohon besar.

Kiba mengambil kunai dari kantong kecil di celananya. Berjalan dengan hati mendekati semak-semak disana.

 ** _Ksresk—srekk—ksrekk—!_**

Suara gemurusuk dedaunan membuat pemuda brunette itu semakin curiga. Kepalan tangannya pada kunai pun mengerat.

"Siapa disana?!" Kiba berteriak memanggil curiga. Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum— ** _SRAKK!_** _—_ menyingkirkan semak-semak di depannya dengan cepat agar terbuka. Kunai dengan cepat dimajukan ke depan sebagai pertahanan.

"Sia—huh?" Pemuda brunette itu berkedip bingung saat di dalam semak-semak itu malah kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam semak-semak itu. Satu monster pun tidak terlihat bersembunyi.

Ia menekuk kedua alisnya. Hendak berbalik pergi saat—

 **"** **Berlutut."**

 ** _DEGHH—!_**

Sebuah suara rendah terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya. Lututnya tanpa daya langsung ambruk. Kedua tangannya bahkan ikut terjatuh menempel tanah. Seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas begitu saja. Ia tiba-tiba ingin berlutut, bersujud, menyembah atau apapun itu. Sensasi dominasi yang begitu tinggi. Tubuhnya mendadak sangat berat. Perasaan begitu rendah diri memenuhi seluruh hatinya. Saat itulah ia sadar, ia tidak pantas berada di hadapan siapapun yang barusaja mendominasinya.

Kiba merasa ingin menangis. Meskipun ia tidak pantas, meskipun ia sangat rendah, orang itu—siapapun itu tetap membiarkannya berlutut di depannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sudah mendapatkan penghargaan yang begitu tinggi. Membuatnya dengan senang hati melepas seluruh kendali dalam sisi dominannya. Dan ketika itulah perasaan submissive yang sangat, sangat, sangat manis menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kiba dengan senang hati tenggelam dalam perasaan itu.

Ia mendesah.

Seluruh beban, seluruh pikiran berat yang ia sendiri tak sadar ia miliki seolah lenyap satu per satu dari tubuhnya. Ia seperti melayang, melepaskan seluruh perasaan mengganjal dari hatinya, hanya menikmati perasaan submissive itu. Sangat indah, berada di bawah dominasi itu.

"Ohh…" Kiba bahkan tak sadar sudah mendesah keras. Tubuhnya terbaring di tanah, menekuk seperti ingin bersujud, namun perasaan lemas dan kosong membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan tubuh dengan benar.

Sepasang kaki berkulit tan berjalan mendekati tubuh pemuda brunette itu. Kaki itu tak bersepatu dan tak bercelana. Pemilik kaki itu lalu berjongkok. Mengulurkan satu tangan dan mengelus pipi Kiba dengan jemarinya. Ia berbisik.

"Dengarkan perintahku. Lepas bajumu dan berikan padaku."

Naruto memerintah pemuda brunette yang hampir tak sadarkan diri di depannya. Ia menyingkir sedikit saat pemuda itu mulai dengan grogi melepas pakaiannya satu per satu, dari jaket hitam, kaos, celana dan sepatunya seperti terhipnotis. Lalu segera berlutut lagi setelah menyerahkan seluruh pakaiannya. Ia mungkin juga akan menyerahkan celana dalamnya jika tidak dihentikan Naruto.

" _Good boy._ " Bisik pemuda pirang panjang itu. Ia segera memakai pakaian itu lalu berdiri di depan Kiba dan mengelus dagu sang brunette sekali. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Kiba dan membisikan sebuah perintah. "Sekarang kau akan tertidur. Kau akan melupakan kejadian ini dari ingatanmu. Tertidurlah dalam satu jam setelah itu kau boleh bangun. Ingat, kau tidak akan mengingat satu hal pun tentang hal ini."

Naruto tersenyum puas saat pemuda brunette itu langsung memejamkan mata dan tergeletak tanpa sadar. Lalu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, ia berjalan keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda duduk menyilangkan kaki di bawah sebuah pohon. Dua matanya terpejam. Rambutnya berwarna merah dengan poni depan sedikit miring ke samping menampilkan tato kanji _'Ai´_ berwarna merah di dahi kirinya. Butiran-butiran pasir jatuh dari ujung dagu dan rambutnya seolah tubuhnya terbuat dari pasir itu sendiri. Pasir itu jatuh mengumpul di tanah yang didudukinya. Berdesir dan bergelombang di sekitar tubuhnya, seolah siap bergerak secepat mungkin menyerbu apapun—siapapun yang menyerang pemuda itu.

Gaara membuka matanya. Menghentikan sesi meditasi yang dilakukannya. Dua mata hijaunya menatap ke depan. Lalu seolah merasakan sesuatu, ia mendongak ke atas. Melihat bulan yang mulai muncul di langit gelap. Ia tersenyum. Sangat tipis hampir tak terlihat. Namun bagi yang memperhatikan detail akan melihat perubahan wajah datar pemuda itu.

Semakin tajam. Seperti hewan buas siap menerkam.

Senyuman yang membahayakan.

Pemuda itu pun menjadi tak sabar. Sangat tidak sabar. _Benar-benar tidak sabar._

Gaara berdiri. Pasir-pasir yang mengelilingnya pun berdesir semakin cepat. Seolah mengikuti perasaan sang pemuda yang semakin tidak tenang. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan ke depan. Tatapannya pun kembali depan. Menatap pemandangan beberapa meter di depannya.

Dua kakinya melangkah acuh. Menginjak darah yang berceceran di tanah. Melangkahi sebuah tubuh tergeletak yang sudah tak bernyawa. Luka dan darah dapat terlihat di tubuh itu. Leher yang terbelah, tubuh yang remuk seperti sudah diremas habis. Ceceran tubuh yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping terlihat dimana-mana. Namun pemuda itu sangat acuh, bergerak tak peduli melewati mayat-mayat yang hancur mengerikan.

Mereka adalah genin-genin dari desa Suna yang dititipkan padanya sebagai salah satu syarat ujian chuunin. Mengingat seorang peserta harus memimpin sebuah tim baru. Sehingga ia terpisah dari yang lainnya dan mendapat 4 orang baru. Namun pemuda itu tak peduli. Gaara sama sekali tak peduli. Mereka hanyalah sebuah beban baginya.

Karena itulah ia segera _menyingkirkan mereka_.

Pemuda berambut merah itu bahkan sama sekali tak melirik. Dengan segera menghancurkan 'beban' itu begitu mendapatkan kesempatan. Gaara tak peduli. Ia bahkan tak memikirkan ujian chuunin yang dilakukannya.

 _Karena ada hal lain yang lebih penting baginya._

Gaara bahkan hampir melompat tak sabar. Jemari tangannya meremas-remas. Mengepal dan merenggang tak sabaran. Ia mengangkat ke dua tangannya ke samping. Jemarinya bergerak seperti memerintah.

Pasir-pasir itu pun berdesir semakin cepat. Bergelombang, bergerak menelusuri jalan di sekelilingnya. Mengikuti langkah sang pengendali pasir. Tanpa mempedulikan ceceran darah yang membasahi tanah. Pasir itu lalu memisah. Bergerak menuju empat arah di sekitar pemuda itu.

Pasir itu lalu bergerak memutar. Membuat seperti empat buah pusaran pasir dalam tanah. Berputar-putar hingga lubang pusaran itu semakin besar. Menghisap semua energi yang ada di sekeliling. Percikan seperti listrik berwarna hitam mulai terlihat dalam lubang pusaran itu. Lalu— ** _Krak! Krak! Krak!—_** terdengar bunyi retakan keras dari dalam lubang pusaran pasir itu dan—

 ** _WUSSHHH—!_**

Lubang hitam keluar dari dalam pusaran itu. Membuka sangat lebar. Lalu sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam empat lubang pusaran itu. Sesuatu—tidak, mungkin sesosok makhluk mulai muncul dari dalam sana.

Dari sebuah kepala bertanduk, lalu dua tangan bercakar tajam bergerak keluar dari lubang. Kemudian diikuti tubuhnya yang kerempeng. Dan ketika kepala bertandung itu mendongak, dua mata merah menyala pun terlihat. Dengan gigi taring panjang dan tajam terlihat pada mulutnya.

Makhluk itu menggeram. "Grooaarr!"

Lalu segera melompat keluar dari lubang. Belum sedetik, makhluk lain sudah muncul lagi dari lubang pusaran itu. Terus bermunculan, hingga deretan puluhan makhluk itu keluar dari sana.

Gaara melirik makhluk-mahkluk itu. Ekspresinya datar tanpa bersuara. Ia hanya melihat acuh, seolah mahkluk-makhluk itu berada jauh dibawahnya. Seperti diperintah, makhluk-makhluk itu lalu tiba-tiba berlarian ke hutan. Menyerbu seperti pasukan dan menyerang siapapun—apapun yang mereka temui.

Gaara menatap lagi ke arah langit. Bulan purnama bersinar terang dari atas, seperti sedang tersenyum padanya.

 _Sudah dimulai..._

Pemuda berambut merah itu berpikir.

 _Sudah dimulai… Master…_

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdecih kesal. Ia melompat turun dari pohon tinggi saat usahanya mencari sang pirang tak membuahkan hasil. Ia lalu kembali menuju tempat kemah timnya.

"Alpha!" anggota timnya segera memanggil begitu melihatnya mendekat.

"Sasuke-kun! Apa kau berhasil menemukan Naruto?!" Sakura langsung bertanya penasaran saat melihat pemuda raven itu kembali sendirian.

"Tidak. Lebih baik cepat kita menghabiskan makan malam, dan mulai mencari Naruto lagi saat dia masih belum kembali setelah itu." Putus Sasuke yang segera duduk di depan api unggun. Ia menerima makan malam yang diberikan padanya dan menghabiskannya cepat.

"Apa Naruto tidak bilang mau kemana saat pergi?" tanya Sasuke pada anggota timnya. Ia kemudian berdiri lagi saat mendengar jawaban negatif dari tim. Ia memegang Kusanagi—pedangnya di sabuk pinggangnya. Mendongak ke atas langit saat merasakan perasaaan yang aneh.

"Apa kalian merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya pemuda raven itu menoleh pada timnya.

"Aneh?" Konomaru berdengus. Ikut berdiri seolah dengan begitu bisa ikut merasakan sesuatu yang aneh itu.

"Angin malam berhembus lebih dingin dari biasanya." Ucap Sai setelah mengamati sekelilingnya. Benar saja, angin berhembus cepat dari penjuru hutan. Membawa hawa dingin yang akan membuat orang berbaju tebal sekalipun merinding.

Terlebih lagi suara-suara jangkrik yang biasanya terdengar saat malam, sekarang sangat sunyi. Seolah serangga-serangga itu takut akan sesuatu.

Sasuke menekuk kedua alisnya. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak. "Matikan api unggunya. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini." Perintahnya cepat. Ia segera mengepak kembali tas perbekalannya.

"Alpha, bagaima—!"

 ** _DOOAAARRRRRRR!_**

Sebuah ledakan keras tiba-tiba terdengar mengagetkan mereka semua.

"Barusan—!"

"Suaranya berasal dari dekat sini!"

"Cepat, kita harus pergi!" perintah Sasuke agar mereka segera bergerak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mendengar suara-suara ledakan lagi dari suatu tempat. Ia melirik tas perbekalan Naruto yang tergeletak di tanah. Menatapnya sebentar dengan ragu. Ia hendak mengambilnya saat sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di atas langit.

 ** _Wuuussshhhhh—!_**

Sesuatu seperti menarik energi chakra dari hutan menuju ke atas langit. Hisapan chakra itu sangat cepat dan kuat. Percikan-percikan chakra bahkan sampai terlihat di atas langit. Hisapan chakra itu membentuk seperti pusaran cepat hingga lubang hitam terbentuk dan— ** _Krak! Krak! Krak!—_** sebuah retakan muncul dalam lubang itu dan— ** _Breeettt!—_** seolah merobek kertas, langit terbelah menjadi lubang hitam besar. Kemudian sesosok makhluk besar muncul dari dalam lubang itu.

Bertubuh jangkung dan berotot tebal. Dua tanduk tajam menonjol dari kepala, dengan tanduk-tanduk kecil menempel di pundak seperti duri. Tubuhnya berwarna hijau, berperut buncit dan bertangan cakar.

"GROAAR!" Makhluk itu meraung keras dan melompat ke dalam hutan di bawahnya. Mahkluk lainnya segera muncul menyusul dari lubang itu.

"D-demon?!" Sasuke terbelalak kaget melihat makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu terus bermunculan dari lubang di langit hingga jumlahnya sampai puluhan. "Cih! Cepat bergerak! Kita harus pergi!"

"S-sial! Apa itu?!" Konohamaru mengumpat keras. Dua matanya membelalak horor melihat deretan iblis yang terus bermunculan. "Mereka banyak sekali!" umpatnya ngeri.

Mereka pun berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari iblis-iblis itu. Jika hanya satu atau dua iblis, mereka dengan siap akan melawan. Tapi yang ini sangat berbeda!

Mereka ada puluhan, bahkan mungkin sampai ratusan!

Jika dilihat dari bentuk dan ukurannya, Sasuke menebak makhluk itu adalah iblis level rendah, Ogre. Penampilan mereka sama persis dengan gambar pada gulungan sejarah yang menjelaskan rupa-rupa iblis yang pernah ia baca. Demon itu tidak begitu kuat jika dilawan sendirian, tapi kalau sudah berkelompok seperti ini, sama saja mencari mati.

"Cih! Bagaimana bisa lubang dunia iblis bisa muncul disini? Apa klan iblis sedang memulai perang?!" Jumlahnya cukup untuk disebut sebagai pasukan perang!

"Kyaaa!" Sakura berteriak takut saat dari depan tiba-tiba muncul satu iblis yang menyerangnya. Ia melompat mundur menghindari.

Sasuke mengumpat kesal. Ia menarik Kusanagi dari sarungnya. Menebas cepat lengan iblis yang hendak menerkam dengan cakarnya. **_Slash!_**

"GRAARRR!" Iblis itu mengamuk marah. Meskipun tebasan itu tak cukup untuk memutus lengannya yang berkulit tebal, namun masih cukup membuat luka dalam. Darah berwarna hitam langsung memuncrat dari lengannya.

Dengan satu tangan, Sasuke segera menggerakan jemari untuk membentuk simbol jutsu dan menarik napas dalam.

"Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

 ** _Wusshhh—!_** Semburan api sangat panas dan besar langsung keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Iblis itu meraung kesakitan saat seluruh tubuhnya terbakar. Meskipun masih bisa bergerak, namun sekarang gerakannya terhambat.

Tanpa membuat waktu, Sasuke langsung berlari pergi. Mereka tak bisa berdiam disana. Mereka bisa mati jika sampai terkepung puluhan iblis! "Ayo pergi!"

.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari melompat dari pohon ke pohon dengan cepat. Rambut pirang panjangnya terayun ke belakang karena hembusan angin. Tiap langkah kakinya tak bersuara. Gerakannya tubuhnya pun sangat cepat. Orang biasa hanya akan bisa melihat bayangan sesuatu yang melesat seperti angin.

Tubuhnya kini berbalut celana dan jaket hitam yang dipakai Kiba sebelumnya. Meskipun sedikit ketat dan lebih pendek, baju itu masih lebih baik daripada baju oranyenya yang robek.

Naruto menatap langit malam dengan kernyitan alis. Ada aura aneh yang terasa di udara. Aura itu sangat familiar. Aura energi yang sangat ia kenal. Namun bukannya berhenti untuk mengecek, Naruto terus berlari tanpa melambat. Ia harus segera pergi dari hutan itu.

Pemuda pirang itu merasakan sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi di Konoha. Ia merasakan, apapun itu, adalah kesempatannya untuk bergerak. Jika ia menunda-nunda lagi, ia takut tidak akan mendapat kesempatan lagi di masa depan. Oleh karena itu, sekarang ia harus bergerak cepat keluar dari hutan. Ia harus ke suatu tempat untuk melakukan sesuatu.

 ** _BAAAMMMM!_**

Sebuah ledakan besar tiba-tiba terdengar dari samping kirinya. Naruto melompat menghindar dengan cepat dan terpaksa berhenti berlari. Ia berdiri di atas sebuah batang pohon yang tinggi. Menatap ke bawah untuk melihat asal ledakan tadi.

Asap debu yang mengepul akibat ledakan itu mulai mereda. Memperlihatkan sebuah pohon besar yang tumbang. Sebuah tubuh penuh darah dan luka terhantam pada batang pohon yang tumbang tadi. Suara ledakan dan serangan keras lainnya terdengar lagi membuatnya menoleh ke samping.

Dari sana muncul dua orang yang bertahan mati-matian melawan tiga iblis. Lalu dari balik pepohonan, gelombang pasir tiba-tiba datang dan menyerbu dua orang itu.

"GYAAA!" Teriakan kesakitan terdengar keras ketika tubuh salah satu dari dua orang itu diremas hancur oleh pasir yang berbentuk seperti genggaman tangan.

 ** _ZRASHH!_** Darah pun memuncrat. Orang yang satunya pun terjengkang ketakutan. Ia mencoba melawan gelombang pasir yang kini mulai berkumpul menyelimuti tubuhnya. Berteriak-teriak ketakutan. Tapi apa daya, pasir itu dengan kejam meremukan tubuh orang itu dengan genggaman.

Iblis-iblis disana pun segera berpencar ke tempat lain saat melihat mangsanya sudah mati. Lalu dari belakang deretan iblis itu, muncul seorang pemuda berambut merah. Dengan pasir-pasir yang mengelilinginya, Gaara berjalan pelan seperti seorang monster pembunuh yang menakutkan. Pemuda berambut merah itu tiba-tiba mendongak dan menatap ke arah pohon. Dua mata hijaunya dengan segera melebar tak percaya ketika berpapasan dengan mata safir.

Naruto menatap tanpa ekspresi pemuda berambut merah itu. Dua mata safirnya menatap blank. Semua emosi dalam matanya seperti ditutup rapat-rapat ketika melihat sosok pemuda itu.

Mereka bertatapan beberapa detik seperti saling tak memercayai pandangan masing-masing. Sebelum akhirnya dipecah oleh Gaara yang seperti hendak membuka mulut—

 ** _DOOAAARRR!_**

Ledakan keras terjadi di dekat tempat mereka. Tatapan mata itu pun langsung putus. Sebuah pohon terlempar di tengah udara. Melesat di depan mata hingga menarik perhatian Gaara. Melirik ke samping dimana ledakan itu berasal. Dari sana muncul beberapa orang yang sedang berlari. Empat orang berlari dengan terengah-engah. Dua berambut hitam, sedang yang lainnya berambut coklat tua dan merah muda.

Sasuke melirik arah pohon tinggi yang ada di samping kirinya. Barusan ia seperti melihat seorang pemuda pirang. Tidak hanya pirang, tapi itu adalah sosok pemuda yang ia ingat pernah lihat di monumen. Namun begitu ia ingin memastikan, pemuda itu tiba-tiba bergerak pergi.

Gaara menatap dingin pada mereka. Ketika manik hijaunya melirik lagi batang pohon tinggi di seberang. Sosok pemuda pirang itu sudah lenyap dari pandangan. Gaara menggertakan gigi dengan marah.

Dengan amarah yang seperti tak bisa ditahan, Gaara menggigit kulit ibu jarinya. Mengunakan darah yang keluar dari sana, Gaara memusatkan kekuatannya dan menepuk tanah dengan keras. Sebuah simbol-simbol asing bersamaan lingkaran magis besar terbentuk di tanah dalam sekejap.

Energi chakra langsung berkumpul di tengah lingkaran bersimbol itu. Terhisap ke sana dengan cepat. Pasir-pasir dari segala arah langsung bergerak cepat berkumpul dan menyatu. Terus-menerus berkumpul banyak hingga terbentuk sebuah sosok raksasa di tengah lingkaran magis itu.

Bertubuh besar dari pasir, berwarna coklat muda dengan dipenuhi corak aneh berwarna hitam. Pasir-pasir itu terus membentuk suatu tubuh menyeramkan. Kepala bertelinga runcing, mulut bertaring lancip, sepasang tangan dan kaki yang membentuk seperti cakar. Lalu yang terakhir adalah ekor tajam berduri.

"GROAARRR!" Makhluk itu meraung dengan suara yang menggelegar. Tanah pun ikut bergetar dibuatnya.

Gaara menatap makhluk peliharaannya dengan pandangan tajam. Ia berkata. "Shukaku, hancurkan mereka."

.

.

.

.

Di atas langit, dua orang melayang di udara. Mereka menatap pemandangan dalam hutan di bawah mereka dengan semangat. Perasaan gempar penuh kegirangan dan rasa ketidaksabaran memenuhi tubuh mereka.

"Lihat, lihat! Yagura! Kau lihat itu!" Seorang gadis berambut hijau mint pendek menunjuk dengan semangat pada kekacauan dalam hutan yang diakibatkan oleh pasukan iblis. "Aww~! Bukankah ini sangat mengasyikan, Yagura!" ucapnya dengan manik oranye yang berbinar-binar melihat tumpah darah dimana-mana.

Gadis berambut hijau mint itu memakai baju putih setengah badan tanpa lengan dengan armor jaring-jaring di dalamnya. Sedang bawahnya, ia memakai rok putih dengan belahan samping yang menunjukan celana jaring hitam pendek yang membalut kakinya.

"Ohhhh~! Apa itu teriakan Shukaku?" Gadis itu berbinar takjub saat mendengar raungan keras dari suatu tempat di tengah hutan. Ia menaruh satu telapak tangannya di atas alis dan menyipitkan mata. Tubuhnya condong ke depan seolah ia sedang berusaha melihat makhluk pasir itu dari kejauhan. "Kereennnn, sudah lama aku tak melihat Shukaku!"

"Hmph! Ini bukan apa-apa." Kata tegas bersuara rendah seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek. Rambutnya pendek abu-abu dengan dua pasang mata merah muda tak berpupil. Dari bawah mata kirinya sampai bawah pipi terdapat garis jahitan. Wajahnya sangat manis seperti anak kecil. Namun pemuda itu akan segera marah begitu dianggap seperti anak kecil. Ia memakai baju lengan pendek dan celana hitam, dengan kain selempang hijau menutupi leher dan pinggangnya.

Sebuah tongkat besi berujung kail tajam dengan hiasan bunga hijau besar di ujung digenggam satu tangannya. Tongkat itu diayunkan dengan entengnya, memutar di tangan kirinya dengan cepat. Ia lalu menganyunkannya ke samping dan— ** _Wussshh!—_** sebuah lubang energi muncul di atas langit arah tongkatnya menunjuk. Lubang itu melebar dan terbuka, sebelum dari dalamnya muncul puluhan demon yang keluar satu per satu dari sana dan melompat ke dalam hutan.

Pemuda itu pun menyeringai puas. "Hm. Ayo kita pergi, Fuu. Kurasa kekacauan disini sudah cukup. Manusia shinobi itu akan segera datang untuk mengatasinya. Ini kesempatan kita untuk bergerak."

"Benar! Benar! Kau pintar sekali, Yagura!" balas girang gadis berambut hijau yang dipanggil Fuu barusan. Ia dengan semangat menarik rekannya itu dan melesat dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

Seorang shinobi melesat cepat menuju menara hokage. Ia segera masuk begitu diijinkan dan berlutut penuh hormat. "Hokage-sama, terjadi masalah dalam ujian chuunin. Ratusan pasukan iblis tiba-tiba muncul dalam hutan kematian dan menyerang seluruh peserta ujian." Lapornya pada sang Alpha Superior yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Masalah?" Madara menekuk kedua alisnya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju jendela untuk menatap ke arah hutan itu berada. "Jelaskan situasinya."

"Beberapa jam yang lalu, begitu malam tiba, sebuah energi kuat tiba-tiba muncul di dalam hutan. Lalu beberapa lubang retakan dunia iblis mulai bermunculan dalam hutan. Jumlahnya sangat banyak. Sejauh ini kami sudah menemukan ada sepuluh lubang retakan yang muncul. Sekitar lima puluh iblis muncul dari masing-masing gerbang itu. Dari yang kami lihat, hampir semuanya adalah iblis level rendah Goblin dan Ogre. Kami sudah mengirimkan bantuan menuju hutan untuk menyelamatkan para peserta ujian. Namun Ibiki mendapat laporan bahwa Shukaku barusaja muncul."

"Shukaku?!" Madara menyipitkan matanya tajam. Jika Shukaku sampai muncul, itu berarti setidaknya ada demon level tinggi disana. "Hentikan ujiannya. Kita tunda sampai masalah ini selesai. Beritahu lokasi Shukaku padaku. Aku akan kesana untuk mengeceknya sendiri." perintahnya pada shinobi tadi. Ia kemudian melompat keluar melalui jendela besar dalam ruangan hokage itu. Berlari di atas atap rerumahan untuk menuju hutan lokasi ujian. Di belakangnya beberapa Shinobi Anbu yang bertugas mengawalnya langsung berlari mengikuti.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah hutan itu. Jika bukan karena Madara yang sedang mengaktifkan sharingan, mungkin ia tak akan menangkap sosok yang bergerak cepat itu. Madara dengan cepat melempar kunai pada sosok itu dan— ** _Trang!—_** benturan besi langsung terdengar nyaring. Sosok itu berhenti bergerak, menunjukan dua orang—laki-laki dan perempuan—melayang di tengah udara.

"Siapa kalian?" Madara menyipitkan matanya. Mendelik tajam pada dua orang yang ia tebak pasti adalah penyusup. Dengan menggunakan sharingan ia bisa melihat aura energi aneh berasal dari dua orang itu. Mereka tak memiliki chakra, melainkan energi kekuatan asing yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Namun ia pernah membaca tentang ini dalam sebuah buku. Ini… energi demon?

"Ah! Ah! Lihat kita ketahuan!" Gadis berambut hijau mint itu memekik keras. Namun dari nadanya, ia sama sekali tak terlihat panik ataupun takut. Justru suaranya terdengar semakin kegirangan.

"Tsk." Pemuda di sampingnya berdecih keras. "Diam, Fuu. Manusia itu sepertinya yang paling kuat disini." Ucapnya dengan memiringkan kepala. Matanya menyipit pada pria raven berambut panjang yang berdiri dikelilingi shinobi bertopeng di atas atap sebuah rumah.

"Benarkah?!" Fuu menatap Madara dengan penuh selidik. "Apa yang kau bilang waktu itu Yagura? Aku sudah lupa, si alpha pemimpin desa, haka—huka—hoka—"

"Hokage." Yagura menghela napas kecil.

"Benar itu!" Pekik Fuu mantap. Ia lalu mendelik dengan sangat tajam pada Madara. Aura energi magis dalam tubuhnya tiba-tiba meningkat drastis. "Kau hokage! Itu berarti kau yang sudah menyembunyikan Master! Kembalikan Master pada kami!" teriaknya penuh amarah yang tiba-tiba meledak.

 _Master?_

Madara menyipitkan mata curiga. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian katakan." Jawabnya datar.

"Berisik! Dasar manusia jelek!" Fuu tiba-tiba melesat maju dan menghantamkan tinjunya dengan keras. **_BAMM!—_** ledakan kuat muncul dari ujung tinjunya. Atap rumah itu pun hancur. Madara akan ikut terluka jika ia terlambat melompat menghindar.

Lima Anbu yang mengawalnya pun langsung bergerak. Tiga bergerak mengelilingi tubuh sang Alpha sedang dua lainnya menyerang gadis itu. Ledakan dan benturan kunai pun langsung terlihat dimana-mana. Tempatnya yang tadinya tenang itu menjadi gaduh dan rusak

"Apa yang kalian inginkan? Kenapa demon tiba-tiba muncul di Konoha?!" Madara mengeluarkan seluruh aura dominannya dan menatap tajam pada dua demon itu. Melirik gadis yang sekarang sudah ia yakini sebagai demon, lalu mendelik pada pemuda pendek yang masih belum bergerak dan melayang di udara. Ia mengarahkan seluruh aura dominannya agar iblis itu tunduk. Tiga Anbu yang berdiri melindunginya bahkan terpaksa berlutut karena tak tahan merasakan kekuatan dominasi itu meskipun mereka bukan targetnya.

"Hah!" Yagura mengayunkan tongkat kail besinya dengan delikan marah. Sama sekali terlihat tak terpengaruh oleh aura dominan itu. "Kau pikir kau siapa hah?! Hanya Masterlah yang sanggup membuat kami tunduk!"

Tongkat besi itu ia putar dengan tangannya. Energi magis segera berkumpul di ujung tongkat itu lalu air mulai muncul dari sana. Dengan putaran cepat, air itu pun mulai bergelombang seperti pusaran cepat. Kilatan tajam terlihat di sisi pusaran seolah pusaran air itu siap menyambar apapun yang mengenainya.

"Kalian manusia sampah! Katakan dimana kau menyembunyikan Master!" teriak Yagura marah yang segera melempar pusaran air itu pada Madara.

 ** _ZRASSSSSHH!_**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _BAAAAMMMM—!_**

Ledakan keras terjadi akibat hantaman ekor berduri dari monster pasir raksasa yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Sasuke melompat menghindar dengan cepat saat ekor itu diayunkan lagi. Mata sharingannya melirik ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang berada di atas kepala sang monster.

Sasuke tak tahu makhluk apa monster pasir itu. Ini pertama kali ia melihatnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu tiba-tiba saja memanggil monster itu dari pasir dan menyerang mereka. Aura energi yang dikeluarkan mereka sangat aneh. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Tapi ia tak bisa mengingatnya dimana.

 ** _Bzzt!—Bzzzttt!—_** Percikan listrik mulai muncul di ujung pedangnya. Sebelum kemudian aliran listrik itu membesar dan menyelimuti seluruh besi pedang sampai ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke berlari menghindar serangan monster itu lagi, mencari celah untuk menyerang.

Lalu begitu ia mendapat kesempatan, ia segera menerjang dan— ** _SLASHH!—_** tebasan listrik langsung menyambar tubuh sang monster. Sengatan listrik kuat itu menyambar selama beberapa detik.

"GROOARRR!" raungan keras menggelegar dari mulut sang monster. Asap keluar dari tubuhnya yang gosong, namun pasir segera bergerak menyelimuti seperti mengganti kulit kosong itu. Ia lalu menyambarkan ekor dan tangannya dengan mengamuk marah.

Sasuke berdecak. Dengan cepat melompat menghindar untuk menjauhi serangan amukan itu. Ia melirik ke sekeliling mencari anggota tim-nya. Menemukan mereka bersembunyi di salah satu pohon. Ia menatap ke arah jauh saat merasakan banyak aura chakra yang melesat ke lokasinya.

Mata sharingannya menunjukan sedikit emosi lega saat melihat beberapa Anbu dan shinobi lainnya datang memenuhi tempat itu. Sepertinya bantuan sudah datang.

Sudah ia duga ada yang tidak beres dengan munculnya pasukan iblis kali ini. Sepertinya ujian akan terpaksa ditunda jika masalah ini tak diselesaikan.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" Kakashi melompat turun dari pohon dan berjalan ke arahnya. Matanya dengan cepat melirik ke sekeliling untuk melihat situasi.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil. Mematikan chidori dari seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari serangan monster pasir itu barulah ia bisa rileks.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana Shukaku bisa muncul?" tanya Kakashi menatap monster pasir yang meraung dari kejauhan. Beberapa shinobi sudah melakukan serangan untuk menahan monster itu.

"Shukaku?" Sasuke meliriknya dari sudut mata. Dua mata oniksnya masih menunjukan sharingan seraya ia mengamati pertarungan monster itu dari jauh.

"Iya, makhluk itu bernama Shukaku." Balas Kakashi.

 _Shukaku?_

Sasuke berpikir dengan kernyitan curiga. Ia pernah membaca nama Shukaku sebelumnya dalam gulungan sejarah perang melawan iblis 400 tahun yang lalu. Itu adalah salah satu monster demon yang memporak-porandakan dunia manusia saat perang dengan mengerikan. Dari yang ia tahu, monster iblis itu adalah salah satu monster peliharaan seorang jenderal iblis. Jenderal iblis adalah seorang Archdemon, iblis level tinggi yang kekuasaannya satu level di bawah raja iblis. Mereka menerima perintah langsung dari sang _Demon Lord_. Jika itu benar-benar Shukaku, itu berarti apakah pemuda berambut merah itu adalah seorang Archdemon?!

Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas kepala sang monster pasir dimana ia terakhir melihat pemuda berambut merah itu. Dua mata sharingannya menyipit tajam saat ia tak berhasil menemukan sosok pemuda itu. _Dimana?!_

Sasuke memutar pandangannya cepat. Namun berapa kalipun ia berpindah lokasi untuk mencari, ia tidak berhasil menemukan pemuda itu. _Dia sudah pergi?! Sejak kapan?! Kenapa ia sama sekali tak menyadarinya—?_

"Pemuda berambut merah." Jelasnya cepatnya pada Kakashi yang masih menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Ada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang memanggil Shukaku kemari. Dia yang mengendalikan monster itu tadi. Namun sekarang aku tak bisa menemukannya." Sambungnya lagi.

Kakashi pun segera menyuruh bawahannya untuk berpencar dan mencari keberadaan pemuda merah tadi. Namun berapa banyak pun orang yang dikerahkan, sosok pemuda berambut merah itu masih belum ditemukan. Kakashi merasa situasinya benar-benar buruk. Shukaku masih mengamuk meskipun tidak ada yang mengendalikannya disini. Jika benar ada orang yang sudah memanggil Shukaku, dan dia adalah seorang Archdemon, itu berarti dunia iblis sudah mulai bergerak. Ramalan soal raja iblis itu… apa benar-benar akan terjadi?

.

.

.

.

.

Di atas tebing patung hokage, terdapat monument pahlawan yang dibangga-banggakan oleh manusia. Tempat yang biasanya ramai ketika siang hari itu sekarang sangat sepi dan sunyi. Bulan purnama di atas langit malam memberikan sinar indahnya pada sosok pahlawan, membuat sosok patung itu terlihat sangat megah dan menawan.

Naruto berdiri di depan patung itu dengan diam. Wajahnya mendongak, menatap sosok sang pahlawan dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Dua mata safirnya memandang sedih. Bibirnya membentuk senyum datar. Ia menatap wajah sang pahlawan, namun pandangannya seperti menerawang jauh ke masa lalu.

Berapa kalipun ia memandang patung itu ia pasti menjadi teringat masa lalu. Apa boleh buat. Meskipun patung itu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan yang aslinya, sosok itu masih menjadi simbolik sang Kesatria Perang. Hanya diukir menurut diskripsi yang ada pada buku-buku sejarah. Berambut sangat panjang dan berantakan dengan jubah putih panjang yang dipakai khas olehnya.

Naruto meraba ukiran tulisan di bagian bawah patung dengan jemarinya. Disana terukir tanggal dan hari peringatan dari awal sampai akhir perang 400 tahun yang lalu. Jemarinya bergerak pelan, seolah ingin meraba patung itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kain jubah putih yang terayun di lengannya mengikuti gerakan tangannya.

Naruto menatap kain jubah putih itu sejenak. Menggelengkan kepala saat lagi-lagi ia terbawa ingatan masa lalu. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak memakai jubah itu tadi. Saat keluar hutan tadi, Naruto segera menuju apartemennya, mengambil seluruh barang-barang yang ia miliki disana beserta jubah ini. Ia memutuskan untuk memakainya karena pakaian Kiba terlalu ketat di tubuhnya. Ia merasa tak nyaman.

Naruto menghela napas pelan. Ia lalu berjalan mengitari monument itu. Jemarinya masih meraba ukiran patung. Namun kali ini bukan untuk bernostalgia, melainkan untuk mencari sesuatu. Ia yakin tempatnya ada disini, karena itu ia memusatkan kekuatannya untuk memeriksa setiap detail dari patung itu.

"Ah…" Dua manik sedikit melebar saat akhirnya menemukan tempat yang ia cari. Senyum kecil pun muncul di bibirnya. Monumen itu terbentuk dari batu balok besar sebagai dasar bawah dan patung Kesatria Perang yang berdiri di atasnya. Tempat yang sudah ia temukan berada di bagian bawah batu balok itu. Ia mengetuk-ketuk tempat itu beberapa kali dengan tinju tangan. Setelah yakin memang itu yang ia cari, Naruto memusatkan kekuatannya pada tinjunya dan menghantamkannya keras ke tempat itu.

 ** _BAM!_** —

 ** _Bzzttt!—_** sebuah kekkai kuat langsung muncul melindungi tempat itu dari tinjunya. Percikan listrik sesekali terlihat dari sana. Naruto menampilkan seringai senang saat ia benar-benar yakin sudah berhasil menemukan tempatnnya. Memusatkan lebih banyak kekuatan, ia lalu mengantam bertubi-tubi tempat itu hingga muncul retakan pada kekkai. Ia memusatkan lebih banyak energi untuk serangan terakhir dan— ** _BLAARR!_** **—** bagian bawah batu balok itu pun hancur runtuh. Menampilkan sebuah ruang kosong rahasia yang terlihat di dalamnya. Naruto menghancurkan dinding balok itu lebih banyak hingga terbentuk lubang yang lebih besar agar ia bisa masuk.

Sebuah tangga menuju bawah terlihat di dalam lubang besar yang ia buat. Setelah memastikan tak ada jebakan, Naruto pun langsung menuruni tangga.

Di ujung tangga terlihat sebuah ruangan berukuran enam meter persegi. Ruangan itu kosong. Tidak ada jendela ataupun pintu. Hanya ada sebuah meja terbuat dari batu yang diletakan di tengah ruangan. Di atas meja itu terlihat sebuah kristal es sebesar bola basket. Di dalamnya terdapat sesuatu yang berwarna merah keemasan menyala indah dan mengeluarkan aura energi yang sangat kuat. Suhu ruangan itu pun sangat dingin seperti dibuat untuk mempertahankan kristal es yang ada di tengah ruangan.

 ** _Bzzttt!—_** dinding kekkai langsung aktif begitu pemuda pirang itu berjalan mendekati kristal. Naruto tanpa basa basi segera menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghancurkan kekkai itu seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Meskipun kekkai itu sangat kuat, kekuatan pelindungnya masih belum cukup untuk menghalanginya yang bahkan hanya memiliki sebagian kecil kekuatan aslinya.

 ** _Blaarr!—_** dinding pelindung itu pun hancur oleh tinjunya. Naruto segera menghampiri kristal itu. Menatap lekat energi merah keemasan yang mengeluarkan aura kuat itu dari dalam kristal. Dua manik safirnya tanpa sadar menunjukan emosi kerinduan. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada kristal itu. Percikan energi listrik langsung muncul begitu jemarinya menyentuh kristal. Sebelum kemudian— ** _Krak! Krak! Kratakk!—_** retakan mulai muncul pada kristal dan asap dingin keluar dari dalamnya.

Energi merah keemasan itu memercikan listrik beraura kuat. Cahaya silau langsung keluar bersamaan keluarnya energi itu. Naruto meletakan telapak tangannya di atas kristal. Tangannya mengeluarkan aura berwarna merah seraya ia meresap energi itu ke dalam tubuhnya.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang barusaja terbuka, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi lebih enteng dari sebelumnya. Kekuatan dalam tubuhnya langsung bertambah drastis. Tiga garis di pipinya pun menajam, dan mata safirnya berubah menjadi merah menyala.

Naruto mendesah pelan. Matanya terpejam, meresapi kembalinya kekuatan itu ke dalam tubuhnya. Setelah ratusan tahun, salah satu segel dalam tubuhnya akhirnya terlepas.

 _Naruto…_

Naruto membuka mata cepat. Dua manik rubinya melebar bingung. Barusan.. ia seperti mendengar suara seseorang—

 _Naruto—_

 ** _Wussshhhh—!_**

Pemandangan ruangan itu tiba-tiba berubah. Kabut es memenuhi tempat itu. Naruto membalikan tubuhnya cepat saat melihat bayangan seseorang yang melintas cepat di belakangnya. Ia berbalik lagi saat bayangan lain melintas di sampingnya. Apa yang—

 _"_ _Idiot. Itu namanya adalah dango. Memang kau tidak pernah mencobanya?"_

Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar tiba-tiba terdengar dengan tawa kecil. Naruto membelalakan matanya tak percaya saat di depannya melintas sebuah bayangan seorang pemuda berambut raven tersenyum dengan seringai kecil. Bayangan itu melintas sangat cepat, sebelum ia berhasil memperhatikan, bayangan pemuda itu sudah lenyap ditelan kabut. Naruto berlari mengejar, namun bayangan lain tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

 _"_ _Praktik taijutsu? Kau yakin bisa melawanku?"_

Suara familiar itu terdengar lagi kini dengan nada meremehkan. Pemuda raven itu muncul lagi di depannya. Memiringkan kepala ke samping dengan seringai remeh di arahkan padanya. Salah satu tangannya memegang gagang pedang yang bertengger di sabuk pinggangnya.

"K-kau—?!" Naruto berkata shok. Ia berlari maju, salah satu tangannya meraih untuk menyentuh pemuda itu. Namun— ** _Wush!—_** hanya udara hampa yang berhasil digenggamnya. Bayangan itu memudar. Lalu tertelan kabut seperti bayangan sebelumnya.

Pemuda pirang itu pun berdiri shok dengan kaku. Mengangkat tangan yang masih mengacung ke depan itu ke depan wajah. Jemari tangannya meremas erat seperti tak percaya dengan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ia mendongak saat melihat bayangan pemuda raven itu muncul lagi. Namun secepat bayangan itu datang secepat itu pula dia lenyap. Bayangan lain pun bergantian keluar.

Naruto berdiri dengan diam. Dua manik rubinya bergerak mengikuti setiap bayangan yang muncul dari kabut. Seperti sebuah rekaman film, mereka melintas sekilas di depannya. Bergantian, berjejeran, bahkan ada bayangan yang bertabrakan.

"Ini… sebuah ingatan?" Naruto berbisik pelan. Mengamati setiap bayangan yang muncul dengan seksama. Benar saja, hal yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah sebuah ilusi ingatan. Ia mengingat semua ingatan yang muncul itu sudah terjadi di masa lalu. Ingatan itu… muncul karena ia menyerap energi kristal?

Seperti tak ingin ketinggalan sedikitpun sosok pemuda raven itu, Naruto mengikuti setiap bayangan yang muncul. Dua matanya langsung menyorot sendu. Ia menatap sosok sang raven dengan penuh kerinduan.

Salah satu bayangan menarik perhatiannya. Ia masih ingat jelas bayangan yang satu itu. Pemuda raven itu berdiri di tengah jalan ramai. Ekspresinya dingin dan tanpa emosi. Naruto mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipinya. Begitu jemarinya menyentuh, ruangan berkabut itu tiba-tiba berubah lagi menjadi jalanan ramai di tengah pasar. Setelah melihat, Naruto sadar itu adalah jalanan dimana ia pertama kali bertemu sang raven.

Naruto tersentak saat dari belakang sesuatu tiba-tiba menembus tubuhnya. Ketika melihat, barulah ia sadar kalau seseorang barusaja melewatinya. Seperti sedang menonton film secara langsung, ia melihat ilusi ingatan itu berputar di depan matanya.

 ** _BANG!—_** _Seorang pemuda pirang ditendang keluar dari sebuah kedai makan. Lalu dari dalam kedai seorang bibi berwajah sedikit keriput keluar dengan membawa sendok sayur besar. Ia menenteng tangannya di pinggang dan membentak marah-marah pada sang pirang. "Dasar pengemis! Kalau tak punya uang ya jangan makan! Kau pikir kau bisa makan dan pergi tanpa bayar?! Dasar sialan!"_

 _"_ _E-ehh…" Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan malu-malu. Apa boleh buat. Dia memang tak punya uang. Tapi saat melewati kedai yang ini, dia mencium aroma makanan yang sangat enak. Dia langsung lapar dibuatnya. Ia tak tahu makanan apa yang baru saja dimakannya tadi, berbentuk mie kenyal dan panjang dengan kuah pedas yang sangat sedap._

 _Naruto memandang tanpa daya sang bibi yang masih membentak-bentak penuh amarah. Sebuah suara langkah kaki membuatnya mendongak ke belakang. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah rambut raven. Naruto berkedip dan memfokuskan pandangannya. Dua manik safirnya pun melebar takjub._

 _Biru._

 _Dia berwarna biru tua dengan corak keungunan yang memercik seperti listrik. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat aura energi yang begitu indah. Gelap dan kuat, namun ada sesuatu dari aura itu yang sangat memikat._

 _"_ _Cantik sekali…" celetuknya tanpa sadar._

 _Seseorang yang ia maksud itu pun menoleh padanya. Matanya seperti manik obsidian. Hitam kelam yang seperti akan menyedotmu masuk jika kau menatap lama. Kulitnya putih seperti salju. Naruto penasaran apakah kulit itu benar-benar dingin jika disentuh. Ekspresinya dingin seolah dia sedang menyempurnakan image-nya menjadi es. Rambutnya berwarna hitam kelam menyerupai langit malam._

 _Pemuda raven itu hanya meliriknya dingin. Lalu berjalan masuk menuju kedai. Sang bibi yang daritadi marah pun langsung sumringah menerima pembeli._

 _Naruto adalah orang yang selalu bergerak tanpa berpikir dulu. Dalam sekejap ia berdiri dari tanah dan berlari ke depan sang raven. "Hey, tunggu! Kau, katakan siapa namamu!" tanyanya dengan nada semangat._

 _Namun yang membalasnya adalah delikan tajam. Pemuda raven itu menatap dingin padanya sebelum berjalan melewatinya lebih cepat. Tapi Naruto bukanlah Naruto jika ia langsung menyerah. Ia berlari lagi lebih cepat ke depan sang raven. Menyambar lengannya agar pemuda itu berhenti._

 _"_ _Ehh?! Tunggu! Beritahu namamu! Kau sangat cantik! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat aura energi seperti milikmu. Ayo kita berteman! Aku—"_

 _"_ _ **Minggir.**_ _" Ucap sang raven lebih dingin kini dengan aura dominasi yang memerintah._

 _Naruto pun langsung diam. Dua manik safirnya berkedip terkejut. "Huh?" Ia berkedip lagi seperti baru sadar sang raven mencoba memerintahnya. Ia melirik ke samping dimana sang bibi yang langsung meringkuk ketakutan saat merasakan aura dominasi yang begitu tinggi dari sang raven._

 _"_ _Eh…" Naruto berkedip lagi dengan bingung. Ia lalu menatap sang raven dengan cengiran lebar seolah hal yang terjadi barusan tidaklah penting. "Jadi kau mau berteman denganku kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan girang._

 _Pemuda raven itu pun langsung menyipitkan mata. Dua manik oniksnya menatap dengan tajam dan curiga. "Kau—_

 ** _Wushh—!_**

Ilusi itu tiba-tiba pecah menjadi berantakan. Lalu melebur kembali ditelan kabut. Naruto berkedip terbangun. Melirik sekeliling dan melihat kabut dalam ruangan itu berubah lagi menjadi bayangan lain. Pemandangan sekitarnya kini berubah menjadi di tengah hutan. Dua matanya langsung berputar melihat. Dua sosok bayangan bergerak cepat hingga sulit dilihat oleh orang biasa. Dua bayangan itu berlari dan melompat dari pohon ke pohon, lalu berbenturan di tengah udara. Bunyi benturan senjata terdengar nyaring menggema dimana-mana.

Naruto ingat kejadian yang ini. Mereka sedang bertarung mengecek kekuatan masing-masing, namun hanya dengan kekuatan fisik. Hanya bertanding menggunakan taijutsu dan senjata besi seperti kunai. Pertarungan mereka terjadi beberapa hari setelah mereka pertama bertemu. Meskipun Naruto memaksa, pemuda raven itu masih tak mau bicara dengannya.

Alhasil, pemuda pirang itu pun semakin mengotot. Mengikuti pemuda raven itu kemanapun setiap mereka bertemu. Hingga akhirnya mereka tersulut untuk bertarung sama lain karena pemuda raven itu sudah tak tahan diganggu.

 ** _Trang!—_** _bunyi benturan kunai terdengar nyaring. Pemuda raven itu melempar kunai dengan beruntun, yang segera ditangkis cepat oleh Naruto. Mereka melompat menghindar bersamaan, lalu berpijak pada batang pohon dan melesat cepat ke depan._

 ** _Trang! Trang!—_** _Benturan senjata pun berbunyi lagi seraya mereka bertukar serangan di tengah udara. Naruto mengayunkan tendangan kuat pada tubuh sang raven yang segera dihindari dengan cepat. Tanpa mengambil napas, pemuda raven itu menebaskan pedang yang dibawanya pada tubuh sang pirang—_ _ **Wush!—**_ _Naruto memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dengan sigap, langsung melompat beberapa kali ke belakang._

 _Pemuda raven itu langsung menerjang maju mengejar. Pedang diayunkan cepat. Namun Naruto berhasil menangkisnya dengan kunai—_ _ **Trang!**_

 _Sang raven pun memutar tubuh, lalu mengayunkan pedangnya lagi. Gerakannya sangat indah seperti berdansa. Naruto menatapnya dengan manik safir yang berbinar, namun gerakan itu tak membuatnya untuk terdistraksi dari menangkis serangan sang raven._

 _Menyerang, menangkis. Mengejar dan menghindar. Terus-menerus gerakan itu diulang. Tak ada yang mau mengalah di antara mereka. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka bertarung. Hutan yang rapi itu kini sudah penuh dengan pohon tumbang. Debu berterbangan. Keringat mereka pun sudah bercucuran._

 _Hingga akhirnya Naruto melakukan kesalahan kecil. Ia terlambat menghindari tendangan dari sang raven. Tubuhnya terbanting jatuh ke tanah. Pemuda raven itu segera mengejar, mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas ke bawah. Namun ketika bilah besi itu akan mengenai tubuh sang pirang, Naruto memutar tubuhnya ke samping. Ia mengapit kaki sang raven dengan kakinya, membanting keras hingga pemuda itu terjatuh._

 ** _Trang!—_** _kakinya dengan sigap langsung menendang pedang sang raven sekuat tenaga. Pedang itu pun terlempar jauh. Naruto membanting tubuh sang raven sebelum ia berhasil bangun. Satu tangan memegang kunai. Dengan satu gerakan, ia menindih tubuh pemuda itu agar tak bergerak dan meletakan kunai di leher sang raven._

 _"_ _Aku menang." Ucap Naruto dengan napas terengah-engah. Namun cengiran di bibirnya melebar senang. Manik birunya berkilat cerah menatap sang raven yang terbaring di bawahnya._

 _Ada jeda beberapa detik seraya mereka menenangkan napas yang terengah-engah. Pemuda raven itu terbaring lemas di tanah. Rasa lelah langsung datang memenuhi tubuhnya begitu ia berhenti bergerak._

 _"_ _Hey! Bagaimana? Kau sudah janji, jika aku menang, kau akan berteman denganku kan?" Naruto berkata lagi setelah napasnya mereda. Cengirannya bertambah lebar. Ia menekan kunai di tangannya sampai menempel tipis di kulit leher seolah mengingatkan dia sudah menang._

 _Mata mereka pun bertemu. Dua oniks itu menatap safir dengan diam. Waktu seolah berhenti saat mereka saling menatap. Naruto merasa detak jantungnya yang sudah memelan tiba-tiba berdegup kencang lagi. Dua manik hitam itu seolah sedang membawanya hanyut ke dalam keindahan dalam mata itu. Saat ia merasa akan terlena lebih dalam, pikirannya terhentak oleh suara dengusan kecil._

 _Naruto berkedip dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada wajah sang raven. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Dengusan tawa kecil keluar lagi dari mulutnya. "Baik, aku kalah."Ia akhirnya berkata mengakui._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu…?" Naruto menatap penuh harap._

 _Pemuda raven itu hanya memutar bola mata ke samping. "Idiot." Ejeknya dengan ujung bibir terangkat sedikit. "Namaku…"_

 ** _WUSSHH—!_**

Naruto tersentak sadar ketika bayangan ilusi itu hancur memudar. Ia berkedip melihat ke sekeliling. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, bayangan itu kali ini benar-benar lenyap. Kabut tebal yang tadinya menyelimuti seluruh pemandangan di sekitarnya tiba-tiba mulai mereda. Pemandangan ruangan itu pun kembali muncul di hadapannya.

 ** _KRAKK!_**

Bunyi retakan keras menarik perhatiannya ke bawah. Kristal es di meja itu tiba-tiba hancur lebur menjadi butiran pasir es. Naruto meremas jemarinya, merasakan sisa-sisa kristal itu di tangannya. Energi yang ada di dalam kristal itu pun sudah lenyap dihisap olehnya. Hanya butiran kristal itu yang tersisa.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak. Merasakan energi yang sudah terkumpul dalam tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa detik, ia pun membuka mata lagi. Matanya yang berwarna merah menyala sudah kembali menjadi safir. Tiga garis di pipinya pun sudah kembali normal.

 ** _Krek! Kretek! Kretekk!—_** bunyi retakan-retakan tiba-tiba terdengar dari lantai di bawah meja. Lalu menyebar ke seluruh ruangan hingga retakan-retakan besar muncul di tiap dinding dan atap. Ruangan itu pun bergetar kuat. Retakan kecil dan pasir debu mulai berjatuhan dari atas seolah tempat itu akan segera hancur begitu kehilangan energi yang menahannya.

Naruto segera berlari menuju tangga. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia berlari keluar dari ruangan bawah tanah itu. Getarannya semakin kuat semakin lama ia berada di sana. Dinding dan tangga yang ia naiki pun sudah mulai berjatuhan. Ia curiga patung di atas pun sudah mulai runtuh. Pemuda pirang itu melompat ke atas begitu sampai di lubang keluar.

 ** _BAAAMMM!_**

Monumen pahlawan yang megah itu pun runtuh menjadi berkeping-keping. Debu langsung berterbangan dimana-mana. Suara debamannya sangat keras. Ia yakin para shinobi desa sudah mendengar suara ledakan disini.

Suara langkah kaki menarik perhatiannya ke sisi tebing. Manik safirnya melebar sedikit melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah berdiri menatapnya dari sana. Dua mata mereka pun bertemu.

Tidak ada yang bicara di antara mereka. Hanya menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa detik. Namun jika melihat lebih detail, emosi yang tak bisa dijelaskan terlihat di mata hijau sang pemuda merah. Tatapan itu berkilat dengan tajam, bingung, curiga, marah, tak percaya, berharap, bercampur aduk hingga akhirnya Gaara tak bisa menahannya lagi. "Kau—"

 ** _Wush! Wush! Wush!_**

Serangan kunai beruntun melesat dari seberang tebing. Gaara segera menangkisnya dengan perisai pasir. Dari kejauhan bermunculan beberapa shinobi dan Anbu Konoha yang melesat ke lokasi monumen. Gaara menoleh pada pemuda pirang itu lagi. Dua mata hijaunya melebar tak percaya saat tiba-tiba melihat sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di bibir sang pirang. Senyuman kecil itu berekspresi sedih, seperti sedang meminta maaf. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, pemuda pirang itu melesat pergi tanpa jejak.

"Tunggu—" Gaara menatap shok. Kakinya berlari mengejar, namun sosok sang pirang itu sudah lenyap. Amarah langsung memuncak dalam dadanya. Pasir yang mengelilingi tubuhnya bergemuruh tak stabil. Berdesir cepat dan membahayakan. Ia mendelik pada para shinobi yang sudah sampai di tebing. Aura magis yang sangat kuat dan mengerikan menguar dari tubuhnya. Gaara pun mengamuk. "Ini gara-gara mereka—!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **to be continued...**_

* * *

Demon Lord : raja iblis

Archdemon : demon level tinggi, selevel dibawah raja iblis

.

hahaha gimana? gimana? bikin penasaran ga? bosenin kah? terlalu serius?

maap belum bisa ngasih narusasu lovey dovey, perkiraan chapter 5 uda bisa lovey dovey #eh #spoiler

ada yang bisa nebak siapa naruto dr hints2 di chap ini? haha :3

maap yak, chapter ini pun masih "top secret" identitas naruto pfftt xD

* * *

 **OMAKE - Kiba dalam semak-semak**

Begitu satu jam, Kiba pun terbangun. Ia berkedip bingung melihat pandangan sekelilingnya. Angin dingin bersemilir langsung membuatnya sadar bahwa ia hanya memakai celana dalam. Ekspresi bingung, terkejut, panik, lalu shok dan horor langsung terlihat di wajahnya. "I-i-ini..."

"Nooooooooo... j-j-jangan-jangan aku barusaja diperkaos orang?!

Kiba (dalam hati) : Mak! Wat sud ai du! Keperawananku yang masih wangi sudah dirampokk hiks hiks hiks hiks *bayangin wajah shika*

Fro : ... #uhuk #kaburdiam2

* * *

 **[Balasan Review]]]]]**

 **[emang naru kalau malem berubah ya? berubah dewasa maksudnya.]** yep, bener sekali, uda liat kan di chapter ini, tubuhnya lgsg jd gede begitu malem, tapi kalo alasan kenapa tubuhnya berubah2, upss, itu masih rahasia haha xD

 **[AHA! itu pasti Fuu dan Yagura.. Musuh baru iblis temennya sidobe.. Ahahaha me benerkan?!]** haha bener sekali! #kasihjempol, eh tapi ga tau ya itu musuh apa bukan wkwkwk #tutupspoiler xD

 **[Itu Naru udah hidup lama ya?]** yoy, umurnya uda ratusan tahun, uda fro bocorin di chap 2 xD

 **[Itu narutonya kemana apa dia ngerubah wujud dia gegara sudah malam? Dan dua orang itu mau ngapain? Mereka demon kah? Oh ya naenanya papi mami kapan senpai ehee]** iya dia berubah wujud, uda liat kan d chap ini? dua org itu fuu dan yagura, uda fro bocorin mereka demon. eh naena? #uhuk2 sabar deh, fro usahain secepet mungkin, paling ga chap 5 uda ada interaksi #eh #interaksi apaan? #plak

 **[author fro kapan nih kira Royal Revenge bakalan up?]** huhuhuhu ditagih #guling2 ntar yak, fro baru revisi ampe chap 6

 **[Itu yang terakhir musuh bukan? Soalnya kan mereka bilang demi bertemu master, berati raja iblis bukan sih? Hehehe**  
 **Berati naru tiap malam berubah ke tubuh yang badas gitu yaa? Atau waktu2 tertentu aja? Wkwkwk]** hahaha kalau mereka nyerang konoha brati musuh bukan? #malahbaliktanya #ditendang, yep master itu raja iblis #bocoran #plak, naru berubah tiap malem

 **[Bikin sasunya takluk dong kalau bs smpai ada adegan rape heheheheh.]** rape? #uhuk2 #langsungbayanginlemonrape #ditendang haha ntar yak, fro belum dpt mood nya mau bikin lemon gimana #eh

 **[Penasaran jadi Lanjut senpai... semangattttttt \'0'/]** yoy semangat juga \'0'/ ini uda dilanjut

 **[Aku masih belum paham. Mungkin otakku emang lemot kayak si dobe.]** haha sabar yak, ntar fro kasih penjelasan lengkap setelah semua prolognya keluar (reader : hah? ini masih prolog?! #tendangauthor)

 **[narutonya kumatan... pgi jdi buntek... mlm jdi badaass...]** iya yah kek penyakitan wkwkwk

 **[kweeeh... madara-sama jadi hokage disini#great!the supreme alpha is back on scene wkwkwkkkk...]** iya haha, fro ga bisa bayangin hokage yg lain yg dominan selain si mada haha

 **[recommended fro-nekota , klo ada waktu luang bolehlah melirik anime Kurobas#ntar malah beralih ke lapak sebelah lageee..]** eh fro pernah bikin kaname/akashi, crossover vampire knight kurobas, request dr org haha, kalo mau baca liat di akun fro yg AO3, tapi maaf kalo ooc

 **[Senpaiiiii... penasaran nya lebih dari chap 1 lanjutkan juseyeo~~~~]** iya ini uda apdet juseyeo~~~~ (apa sih ini artinya? #plak)

 **[apa 2 orng itu para iblis? Dan master itu adalah raja iblis? Kapan NaruSasu 'dekat'?]** uda dijawab di chapter ini kan? pfftt, iya itu fuu dan yagura, iblis, master itu raja iblis. dekat? eh... sedekat apa? #plakk lovey dovey nya sabar yak :3

 **[Up up up #lagi]** iya ini uda up #lagi

 **[Naruto itu siapa sih sebenernyaa ? bikin penasaran, asli. Trus apa hubungannya sama Sasukee ? Lanjut thorr]** iya siapa sih sebenernya naruto, fro juga penasaran #plakk hahah, masih rahasia yak, biar ga spoiler wkwkw, coba tebak aja di tiap chap

 **[kerennnnn.. Fi kangen sekali dengan fanfic2 punya Fro.. di tunggu lanjutannya Fro-senpai..]** trimssss, fro juga kangen dengan para reader #tebarcium #plak ini uda apdet ^_^

* * *

Fro ucapkan _" **Arigatou Gozaimasu"**_ yang sebanyak2nya buat semua yang uda baca, fav, follow, dan review! xD *tebar2 permen*

 **Special thanks to : SparkyuELF137, Frincess620,** **natasya agustine 12 , NS, kuraublackpearl, Ririn, Guest, Black2Dstya, Nayu, peachtea, little lily, D, Sunsuke UzuChiha, RaraChan2662, Kyuufi No Kitsune,** **Guest,** ada yang ketinggalan? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Yuhuuuuuu~! Fro balik lagi nih! Ada yang kangen? #dor #royalrevengewoy #dikeroyokreader #uhuk #langsungngumpetlagi

 **Warning : ada banyak penjelasan disini, silahkan dicermati! :3**

 **Disclaimer : selama Naruto bukan milik fro, royal revenge ga bakal apdet #ditendang #langsungdigebukin #uhuk**

S-selamat m-membaca #uhuk #uhuk #babakbelur #langsungngumpetbawahkasur

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4. The Prisoner**_

* * *

 ** _ZRASSSSSHH!_**

Pusaran air besar menyambar cepat ke arah sang Hokage Konoha. Madara melompat menghindar dengan segera. Atap rumah yang dipijaknya tadi pun terbelah hancur. Ia menekuk alisnya. Melihat kondisi rumah yang hancur karena serangan itu. Dari kejauhan ia bisa mendengar teriakan para penduduk yang sudah mulai evakuasi.

Tiga anbu yang melindunginya segera menerjang maju. Satu anbu menyemburkan jurus api yang segera ditangkis dengan perisai air oleh sang demon. Dua anbu lainnya menyerang dengan ledakan dan kunai.

 ** _BAMM!_** Ledakan keras membuatnya menoleh pada gadis demon yang menyerang dengan tinju agresif. Setiap pukulannya membuat bangunan yang disentuhnya hancur dan berlubang.

 ** _TRANG!_** Madara menangkis tongkat besi sang demon dengan dua kunai. Ia mengayunkan kaki cepat untuk menendang tubuh iblis berambut abu-abu itu. Sang iblis memutar tubuhnya untuk menghindar. Lalu tongkat itu dengan cepat diayunkan ke arahnya dan— ** _ZRASSHH!—_** pusaran air besar langsung terbentuk dan menyambarnya.

Madara melompat mundur beberapa meter ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan itu. Lalu dengan cepat ia langsung bergerak ke samping mengitari sang iblis. Satu tangan dengan cepat bergerak membentuk segel satu tangan dan—

"Katon : Ryuuen Houka No Jutsu!"

— ** _WUSH! WUSH! WUSH! WUSH! WUSH!—_**

Lima buah api besar berbentuk kepala naga muncul dan menyerbu Yagura dengan beruntun. Demon berambut abu-abu itu langsung berlari menghindar. Tongkat kail besinya diputar cepat. Perisai air langsung terbentuk mengitari tubuhnya seraya ia berusaha menghindar serangan api beruntun itu. Tubuhnya pun terdorong beberapa meter ke belakang akibat menahan ledakan serangan barusan. Tanpa mengambil napas, ia segera mengumpulkan kekuatan magisnya pada tongkat besi. Gelombang air besar langsung berkumpul. Ia hendak melakukan serangan besar ketika—

 ** _KABOOOOMMMM!_**

Suara debaman besar terdengar dari atas tebing patung hokage yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Semua yang disana pun berhenti bergerak dan menoleh ke arah tebing.

Seorang shinobi tiba-tiba melesat cepat menuju Madara dengan napas terengah-engah. Dia segera berlutut hormat dan melapor "Hokage-sama! Monumen—!" ucapnya dengan napas sesak dan panik. "Monumen pahlawan sudah hancur!"

"Apa?!"

Raut muka sang Alpha Superior itu pun langsung berubah muram. "Segera periksa! Kirim pasukan anbu untuk menahan siapapun yang sudah merusaknya." Perintahnya cepat.

Madara melirik pada dua demon yang sudah berkumpul lagi. Dua matanya menyipit tajam. Aura chakra bisa terlihat meningkat drastis dan membahayakan. Niat membunuh yang daritadi ditahan langsung keluar dengan mengerikan dan diarahkan pada dua demon yang sudah menyusup itu.

"Apa monument itu adalah tujuan kalian?" tanya sang Hokage dengan nada dingin.

Yagura hanya diam menatap sang hokage. Dua alisnya menekuk ke bawah. Ekspresi merenung terlihat di wajahnya seolah ia sedang berpikir sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ia melirik ke arah tebing dimana ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh disana.

 ** _BAAMMM!—_** Sebuah ledakan besar terdengar lagi diikuti oleh meluapnya aura magis yang sangat besar dari arah tebis. Itu adalah aura magis yang sangat familiar.

"Yagura!" Fuu menarik lengan rekannya dengan ekspresi muram. Yagura hanya menatapnya diam dengan kedua alis yang semakin menekuk. "Kita pergi, Fuu." Ucapnya tegas.

Yagura mengayunkan ujang tongkatnya di tengah udara. Sebuah lubang hitam langsung muncul disana. Dia melirik sekali lagi pada sang Hokage sebelum melompat masuk menuju lubang hitam diikuti dengan Fuu. Dua demon itu pun segera lenyap dari pandangan.

Madara menatap kepergian demon itu dengan pandangan tak mengerti. "Mereka mundur?" gumamnya bingung. Monumen bukan tujuan mereka? Tidak, Madara yakin para iblis pasti mengincar 'itu'. Mereka berkata sedang mencari 'Master' mereka. Jika memang benar, seharusnya monument itu memang menjadi incaran. Tapi…

Apa mereka mundur setelah berhasil menghancurkan monument? Tapi bagaimana dengan demon yang ada di atas tebing? Ia bisa merasakan aura demon yang sedang mengamuk di atas sana.

Madara menyimpan pikiran itu ke belakang dan memfokuskan diri untuk masalah yang sekarang. Ia memberi perintah pada Anbu di sekitarnya untuk menenangkan situasi disini. Lalu melesat pergi menuju atas tebing. Ia lebih baik menyelesaikan masalah disana.

Monumen seperti yang sudah dilaporkan, memang hancur berantakan. Puing-puing patung berceceran. Ia bahkan bisa melihat sedikit celah-celah kosong yang menunjukan ruang bawah tanah rahasia yang ada di bawah patung.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah mengamuk di tengah kerumunan para shinobi Konoha. Gelombang pasir menyambar cepat ke setiap arah. Menyerang siapapun yang berani mendekat. Dia mengeluarkan aura dominasi kuat yang membuat siapapun yang mendekat menjadi lemas tak bertenaga.

Gelombang pasir itu mengelilingi sang pengendali pasir dimanapun. Membentuk perisai ketika mendapat serangan. Lalu dengan cepat berubah menjadi ribuan duri pasir yang tajam dan menyerbu shinobi di sekelilingnya. Darah pun tumpah berceceran setiap dia menyerang. Meremas, menyapu ataupun menyerbu siapapun yang mendekati. Pemuda berambut merah itu seperti menyerang karena dia ingin menyerang melampiasan marah.

"Hokage-sama!" Ibiki langsung menyapa dengan hormat saat melihat sang alpha pemimpin desa Konoha sampai di atas tebing.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Madara meliriknya sekilas sebelum berfokus pada pemuda berambut merah yang sedang menyerang membabi buta itu.

"Monumen sepertinya sudah dihancurkan dari dalam. Kami tak mendeteksi adanya bekas ledakan atau serangan. Demon itu sudah berada di atas tebing saat kami sampai dan langsung menyerang."

Madara terdiam beberapa saat seraya ia mencerna kalimat dari Ibiki. Setelah berpikir sedikit, ia akhirnya memutuskan "Siapkan rantai pengikat iblis. Kita harus menangkapnya hidup-hidup." Perintahnya sebelum ia berjalan maju untuk menghadapi sang demon itu sendiri.

Enam orang anbu langsung bergerak mengikuti perintahnya. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa sebuah rantai dengan beberapa kertas segel khusus. Enam anbu itu segera membentuk formasi segi enam mengitari pemuda berambut merah itu dari kejauhan.

Madara segera menyerang dengan lima buah api kepala naga. Dua mata hijau milik Gaara pun langsung mendelik ke arahnya dengan tajam. Perisai pasir langsung terbentuk di depan tubuhnya menangkis serangan api beruntun itu. Lalu dengan cepat ia menyerangan dengan sambaran pasir.

Madara melompat menghindar dengan cepat. Gerakan satu tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak mengeluarkan serangan api berturut-turut. Ia berlari mengitari pemuda berambut merah itu untuk menahan perhatiannya. Sharingan di matanya pun berubah menjadi Mangekyou.

Chakra biru langsung muncul di sekitar tubuhnya membentuk tulang rusuk kolosal. Lalu diikuti munculnya dua tangan besar memegang dua pedang yang sama kolosalnya. Madara segera menerjang maju menyerang menggunakan dua tangan Sunanoo.

 ** _BAMM!—_**

 ** _ZRASHH!—_** Hentakan dan bunyi ledakan pun langsung terdengar seraya sambaran pasir berbenturan dengan tebasan susanoo. Madara menebaskan pedang susanoo dengan kuat ke tubuh pemuda berambut merah itu. Kemudian diikuti oleh tebasan pedang yang satunya.

Gaara membalas serangan itu sama kuatnya dengan pasir. Pikirannya yang dipenuhi dengan rasa marah tak menyadari bahwa Madara sudah menggiringnya menuju tengah-tengah formasi segi enam anbu yang mengelilinginya. Begitu sadar ia sudah dijebak, sebuah rantai sudah melesat menuju tubuhnya, lalu diikuti lima rantai lainnya. Enam rantai itu memutari tubuhnya dan langsung mengunci dalam formasi. Begitu rantai itu selesai membentuk formasi segienam, enam anbu itu pun langsung mengucapkan mantra pengikat. Kertas segel yang menempel pada rantai itu pun segera aktif.

 ** _BZZTTT—!_**

Sengatan listrik kuat langsung menyambar tubuh Gaara. Dua mata hijau itu terbelalak shok saat menyadari tubuhnya sudah disegel. Kekuatan magis dalam tubuhnya langsung lenyap. Gelombang pasir yang daritadi terus bergerak di sekitar tubuhnya pun langsung ambruk tanpa energi di tanah seperti pasir normal.

"Grrr—!" Gaara mencoba memberontak. Namun sebesar apapun usahanya, ia tak bisa mengeluarkan energi magisnya dari dalam tubuh. Shinobi dan Anbu yang lainnya pun segera mengelilinginya. Enam rantai lainnya segera muncul dan mengikat tubuhnya. Tubuhnya pun ambruk karena tak berenergi. Dia mendelik garang pada sang Hokage yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Tanpa menunjukan satu ekspresi pun, Madara berkata "Bawa dia ke penjara."

.

.

.

.

Begitu menangkap Gaara, Konoha pun segera mengamankan situasi. Shukaku, seolah tahu tuannya sudah ditangkap, tiba-tiba langsung pergi dan lenyap dari hutan. Shinobi Konoha segera menyebar ke seluruh hutan untuk menyingkirkan pasukan demon yang masih menyerang dan mengevakuasi peserta ujian chuunin ke tempat aman. Setelah beberapa jam bertarung, seluruh pasukan iblis pun mundur dan berhasil disingkirkan dari wilayah Konoha.

Madara menatap tanpa ekspresi laporan yang diterimanya setelah mereka selesai mengecek dampak akibat penyerangan kali ini. Hampir sepertiga peserta ujian telah tewas dan separuhnya mengalami luka-luka. Untungnya tidak ada penduduk desa yang meninggal, hanya beberapa yang mengalami luka karena tak sengaja terkena serangan saat evakuasi. Beberapa bangunan juga rusak karena terkena serangan. Apalagi soal monument pahlawan…

Sebuah kernyitan bisa terlihat pada dahinya akibat masalah serius yang sedang menimpa Konoha. Madara mengangkat pandangannya ke depan dimana beberapa shinobi berbaris sigap dalam ruangan kerja Hokage.

Ia memandang satu per satu wajah mereka sebelum berhenti pada wajah Ibiki. "Apa kau berhasil menginterogasinya?" tanyanya pada sang penyelidik.

Ibiki menunduk sekali sebelum berkata. "Tidak. Dia tak berbicara sekalipun. Meskipun aku sudah menggunakan teknik siksaan dia tetap bungkam. Aku berhasil memperoleh identitasnya. Namanya adalah Gaara. Dia putra bungsu dari Kazekage Suna. Gaara dan dua saudaranya disini untuk mengikuti ujian Chuunin. Aku belum bisa mendapatkan motif kenapa dia menyerang Konoha."

"Dia bukan seorang demon?" Tanya Madara dengan satu alis naik ke atas dalam bingung. "Bagaimana dengan Shukaku?"

"Alpha." Kakashi meminta ijin untuk menyela. "Sasuke dan 3 orang anggota timnya-lah yang melihat Gaara sudah menggunakan lingkaran magis untuk memanggil Shukaku. Mereka bersedia untuk menjadi saksi. Selain itu kita juga bisa merasakannya jelas bahwa Gaara sudah menggunakan kekuatan magis demon bukan chakra."

"Bagaimana bisa dia menggunakan energi demon jika bukan seorang demon?" Madara bergumam. Satu jari tangannya mengetuk-etuk meja kerjanya seraya ia berpikir. "Bagaimana dengan monumennya? Kalian menemukan siapa yang sudah menghancurkannya?"

"Kami sudah memeriksa setiap puing dari monument itu. Terdapat sebuah ruangan rahasia di dalamnya." Disini Ibiki berhenti sebentar, melirik sang alpha untuk melihat apakah pemimpinnya mengetahui soal ruangan rahasia itu. Namun ia tak bisa menangkap ekspresi apapun dari sang Hokage. "Monumen itu sepertinya hancur dengan sendirinya. Tak ada bekas ledakan dan serangan yang berhasil ditemukan. Aku belum berhasil meminta jawaban dari Gaara soal monument itu." Lanjutnya.

"Lanjutan interogasinya. Kita harus tahu bagaimana monument itu bisa hancur." Ucap Madara setelah diam beberapa saat. Laporan situasi itu pun dilanjutkan lagi sampai satu jam lebih. Setelah selesai, Madara membiarkan mereka untuk pergi. Ruang hokage itu pun sekarang hanya terdiri dari sang hokage, Itachi dan Shikaku.

"Apa kau sudah mengeceknya?" ucap Madara memecah keheningan dalam ruangan itu.

Itachi melirik ke arah Shikaku sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Seperti dugaan kita. Kristal segel itu sudah tidak ada. Tidak pasti apakah kristal itu dihancurkan atau direbut. Aku hanya bisa menemukan sisa-sisa kristal es dalam ruangan itu. Monumen itu akan hancur dengan sendirinya begitu kekuatan segel telah lenyap."

"Tsk." Madara berdecak kecil. Ekspresi di wajahnya pun muram. Situasinya benar-benar buruk jika kristal segel itu sudah diambil. Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang sudah merebutnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu Shikaku?"

Shikaku menghela napas sedikit lalu menjawab. "Penyerangan kali ini sangat mendadak. Dari deskripsi dua demon yang menyusup, sepertinya mereka adalah demon level tinggi, Archdemon. Ada kemungkinan besar mereka adalah dua jendral iblis. Aku ingat ada dua jendral iblis dalam sejarah perang 400 tahun lalu yang sesuai dengan deskripsi dua demon itu. Jendral iblis ke-7, Demon Nanabi Fuu, dan Jendral iblis ke-3, Demon Sanbi Yagura. Jika yang mereka cari memang raja iblis, kemungkinan besar mereka memang mengincar kristal segel itu. Mereka mungkin mengirim pasukan demon untuk menarik perhatian sementara mereka menyerang monumen. Tapi soal Gaara, kita tak bisa menyimpulkan apa motifnya melakukan penyerangan. Belum pernah ada manusia yang bisa menggunakan energi demon sebelumnya. Kita juga tak tahu kenapa ia bekerja sama dengan iblis."

"Kau pikir Suna ada hubungannya dengan penyerangan ini?"

Shikaku tersenyum datar. "Mereka bisa mungkin dan tidak mungkin terlibat dengan penyerangan ini. Putra Kazekage sendiri yang sudah memihak pada iblis. Ini bisa menjadi masalah yang serius. Jika Suna memang bekerja sama dengan demon dan menyerang Konoha… Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku mengerti, jika Suna memang terlibat. Desa kita sedang melakukan perjanjian sekutu, apa yang dicari Suna jika mereka sampai nekat menyerang sekutu sendiri?"

"Alpha." Itachi menyela saat melihat sebuah elang terbang dari kejauhan. Burung itu masuk melalui melalui jendela besar di ruangan itu dan hinggap di atas meja. Satu kaki diulurkan ke depan untuk menunjukan satu gulungan surat yang diikat disana.

Itachi melepas gulungan itu. Setelah memeriksa tidak ada jebakan apapun yang diletakan pada surat itu barulah ia menyerahkannya pada sang hokage. Madara membaca surat itu tanpa ekspresi. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Itachi agar ia juga membacanya.

"Ini dari Kazekage Suna…" Itachi bergumam kecil membaca isi surat itu. Setelah selesai ia menyerahkannya pada Shikaku.

"Aneh…" Shikaku bergumam membaca surat itu. "Jadi Suna mengaku tidak terlibat?" gumamnya lagi seraya berpikir. Ia menggulung surat itu kembali dan meletakannya di atas meja.

"Mereka lumayan cepat mendapat berita penyerangan ini." Ucapnya lagi dengan satu tangan mengusap dagu.

"Salah satu shinobi Suna yang berada disini pasti langsung mengirim laporan ke Suna begitu mendengar tentang penyerangan." Ucap Itachi. "Mereka meminta Gaara untuk dipindahkan ke penjara Suna untuk ditangani disana. Bagaimana menurutmu, Hokage-sama?"

Madara terdiam beberapa saat. Mata oniknya menatap surat itu sejenak sebelum menjawab "Hilangnya kristal segel merupakan masalah yang sangat serius menyangkut lima negara shinobi. Sepertinya kita harus melakukan pertemuan dengan lima kage. Aku akan melihat apakah Suna benar-benar tak terlibat sama sekali saat pertemuan nanti."

.

.

.

.

Sebuah lubang hitam terbentuk di tengah udara. Lubang itu melebar sebelum seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu keluar dari dalamnya. Pemuda itu melompat turun dari atas udara menuju lantai di bawahnya. Dari dalam lubang hitam gadis berambut hijau keluar dan melompat turun mengikuti gerakannya.

"Tunggu Yagura! Bagaimana dengan Gaara?!" komplain Fuu pada temannya yang sudah berjalan cepat mendahului.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat sebuah kastil megah berdiri di depan mereka. Aura magis yang kuat terlihat mengelilingi kastil itu. Di atas, langit berwarna gelap keunguan. Dengan awan hitam dan kilat listrik yang sesekali menyambar di atas kastil, tempat itu terlihat gelap dan mengerikan.

Yagura berjalan cepat memasuki kastil diikuti Fuu yang berjalan di belakangnya. Gerbang kastil itu membuka dengan sendirinya seperti mempersilahkan sang tuan masuk dengan senang hati.

"Kalian kembali?" sebuah suara wanita menyapa mereka di tengah lorong kastil depan. Wanita itu menunjukan dirinya dari sisi bayangan gelap. Berambut pirang lurus memanjang sampai pinggang. Gulungan perban mengikat rambut itu sehingga rapi menggantung di belakang. Bibirnya berwarna merah tebal menambah kecantikan wanita itu. Dia memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam dengan rangkapan blus warna ungu. Sedangkan celananya berwarna hitam.

"Yugito-neechan!" panggil Fuu dengan nada riang. Namun Yagura hanya mendelik kesal padanya.

"Apa?" Wanita yang dipanggil 'Yugito' itu hanya menaikan satu alis menanggapi. "Sudah kubilang jangan terburu-buru kan?" nasehatnya seperti mengolok.

"Hmph." Yagura hanya menggerutu padanya dan berjalan cepat melewati wanita itu menuju keluar lorong. Sebuah taman luas yang indah dengan kolam pancuran besar terlihat di luar lorong.

Seorang pemuda tampan dan ramping berambut coklat tua sebahu duduk di pinggiran air mancur. Poninya panjang menutup bagian kiri wajahnya. Ia memakai kimono biru muda yang memanjang sampai ujung kaki dengan ikatan sabuk berwarna oranye. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah pipa bambu kecil. Pemuda itu meniup pipa itu pelan, hingga sebuah gelembung besar terbentuk dari ujung pipa. Gelembung air itu lalu terbang ke tengah udara bergabung dengan puluhan gelembung lainnya yang memenuhi taman itu. Ia mendongak saat mendengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam lorong.

"Ah… kalian kembali?" sapanya dengan senyuman ringan.

"Utakata." Panggil Yagura setelah melihat sosoknya. Ia akhirnya berhenti di taman itu dan berjalan mendekati pemuda yang ia panggil 'Utakata' barusan. "Dimana yang lain?"

"Hmm…?" Utakata bergumam sebentar. Meniup gelembung dari pipa bambunya sebelum menjawab. "Entah... sekitar kastil mungkin. Aku sudah lama tak melihat mereka." Jawabnya enteng.

"Maksudmu selama puluhan tahun?" Yagura memutar bola matanya ke samping. Bagi demon ratusan tahun memang tak ada apa-apanya. Apalagi puluhan, mereka bisa mengaku tidur siang sebentar, dan begitu bangun sepuluh tahun sudah terlewati.

Utakata hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia memainkan gelembung airnya dengan jari tangan. "Bagaimana misinya?"

Yagura langsung menekuk kedua alisnya mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Benar, aku juga penasaran." Sambung Yugito berjalan mendekati mereka bersama Fuu. "Dimana Gaara?" tanyanya heran.

"Ini gawat, Yugi-neechan!" Fuu langsung mengoceh sementara Yagura hanya menggerutu. "Si hakuge itu sudah menangkap Gaara!"

"Hokage!" sela Yagura dengan dengusan kesal.

"Yaaa itu! Pokoknya aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, Gaara tiba-tiba saja mengamuk! Misi ini seharusnya bisa selesai dengan lancar. Aku dan Yagura sudah menarik perhatian para manusia shinobi itu. Sedang tugas Gaara untuk mengecek monumen itu! Tapi monumennya tiba-tiba hancur dan Gaara malah mengamuk! Jika Gaara berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya, seharusnya ia kembali ke dunia iblis, bukan mengamuk!" oceh Fuu menjelaskan misi yang mereka lakukan.

"Monumennya hancur kau bilang? Apa ada orang lain yang juga mengincar hal yang sama dengan kita?" Yugito berkomentar. Satu tangannya mengusap dagu seraya ia berpikir.

"Kami tak bisa memastikannya karena saat itu kami sedang berhadapan dengan Hokage Konoha. Aku hanya tahu Gaara mengamuk setelah monument itu hancur." Jelas Yagura. Saat itu dia juga merasakan aura familiar dari arah monumen. Namun ia tak yakin yang dirasakannya itu benar atau hanya perasaannya saja.

"Tsk. Aku masih merasa misi ini terlalu terburu-buru." Yugito berdecak tak suka.

"Hah?! Memang kapan lagi kita harus melakukannya?! Ini sudah 400 tahun!" sangkal Yagura tak terima.

"Benar, Yugi-neechan! Aku ingin bertemu Master! Aku yakin sekali manusia sudah menyembunyikannya!" Fuu ikut menyangkal.

"Memang kalian saja yang rindu dengan Master?!" Yugito berdecak lagi. "Seharusnya kita merencanakan ini matang-matang. Gara-gara ini sekarang manusia akan lebih waspada terhadap kita. Aku yakin mereka akan memperketat penjagaannya."

"Hmph. Lalu menurutmu kita harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mau menunda-nunda lagi." Yagura berkata dengan hembusan napas kesal.

"Kurasa kita harus menunggu sampai situasinya sedikit lebih tenang." Yugito menyarankan. "Monumennya hancur, itu berarti dugaan kita tentang monument itu memang benar. Jika mereka memperketat penjagaan pada monumen lain berarti mereka memang menyembunyikan sesuatu disana. Lebih baik kita mengamati situasi terlebih dahulu."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Gaara? Kita akan membiarkannya?" sela Fuu.

"Hmph, biarkan saja dia. Gaara tak akan terluka hanya karena tertangkap manusia." Balas Yagura kesal. Dua tangan dilipat di depan dada seolah sedang menunjukan emosinya. "Lagipula salahnya sendiri lepas kendali. Karena itu dia jadi tertangkap!"

Utakata tertawa kecil mendengar perdebatan mereka. "Tentu saja. Kalian tahu kan yang bisa menenangkan Gaara hanya Master."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggerakkan otot tangannya yang kaku setelah diijinkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Untuk mencegah sesuatu yang tidak memungkinkan, seluruh peserta ujian ditahan semalam dalam rumah sakit dan tempat pengungsian untuk diperiksa. Semua yang terluka diobati satu per satu, sedang yang lainnya dikumpulkan dalam satu tempat untuk ditanyai. Setelah selesai, barulah besok paginya mereka semua diijinkan kembali ke tempat penginapan masing-masing.

Karena penyerangan dari iblis yang mendadak itu, ujian chuunin terpaksa ditunda selama satu minggu. Para peserta ujian dari luar desa pun harus menetap satu minggu lebih lama di Konoha.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tak peduli mendengarkan ocehan perawat yang memeriksanya tadi malam. Ia diberi beberapa pil energi dan vitamin sebelum diijinkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Meskipun penyerangan kemarin membahayakan, Sasuke berhasil selamat tanpa luka besar karena berhati-hati. Ia pun bisa pulang tanpa harus menginap lebih lama.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar pintu ruang rawatnya terbuka. Manik oniknya pun langsung melebar senang melihat seorang pemuda yang membuka pintu itu. "Nii-san!"

Itachi tersenyum hangat melihatnya baik-baik saja. Mengangguk kecil saat perawat itu menyingkirkan diri dari ruangan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke?" tanyanya pada sang adik.

"Hn. Aku baik-baik saja." Balasnya singkat. "Nii-san. Apa yang sudah terjadi semalam?" tanyanya langsung karena penasaran.

Itachi menghela napas kecil. Ia berjalan mendekati adiknya. Setelah memastikan memang adiknya tak terluka, ia lalu duduk di kursi pinggir tempat tidur. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Dua Archdemon menyerang Konoha. Mereka membawa ratusan pasukan iblis level rendah dan membuat kekacauan." Terangnya dengan sedikit ambigu.

Sasuke menyipitkan dua matanya. Jika kakaknya tak bisa menjelaskan penyerangan semalam dengan lengkap, itu berarti informasi tentang penyerangan semalam sangat penting dan harus dirahasiakan. "Dua Archdemon? Termasuk yang memanggil Shukaku?"

Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Hokage-sama sudah berhasil menghentikan mereka. Shukaku juga sudah pergi begitu dua archdemon itu pergi."

"Bagaimana dengan yang memanggil Shukaku? Aku ingat pemuda berambut merah itu berasal dari desa Suna. Kenapa mereka menyerang Konoha? Apa Suna juga ikut terlibat?" Tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Sasuke." ucap Itachi penuh penekanan. "Jaga mulutmu. Soal masalah ini, biarkan Hokage-sama yang mengurusnya. Kau masih cukup awam untuk mengetahuinya." Ucapnya memperingatkan. Dalam hati Itachi merasa sedikit menyesali kepintaran dan rasa penasaran adiknya yang tinggi. Meskipun ia bangga adiknya termasuk jenius, tapi rasa penasarannya bisa membuatnya dalam bahaya jika ia terlalu terjerumus dalam hal yang di luar jangkauannya.

Sasuke mendengus kecil dengan kesal. Dua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. "Nii-san benar-benar tidak bisa menjelaskannya?" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit merengut.

Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia mengetuk ringan dahi adiknya dengan jari telunjuk. "Jangan menyebarkan apa yang sudah kau lihat saat penyerangan semalam. Hokage memberi perintah untuk merahasiakannya sampai mereka menemukan solusi. Jika kau ingin tahu, maka cepatlah menjadi lebih kuat."

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menggerutu kecil.

"Apa kau sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit sekarang?" tanya Itachi yang melihatnya sudah rapi. "Aku dengar ujiannya akan dilanjutkan minggu depan."

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam membalas. Ia lalu menjadi teringat soal anggota timnya. "Nii-san, apa kau melihat seorang pemuda pendek berambut pirang dalam daftar korban semalam?"

"Hm? Siapa? Ada banyak peserta yang berambut pirang." Balas Itachi menatapnya penasaran.

"Namanya Naruto. Dia salah satu anggota timku. Dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang saat ujian." Terang Sasuke memperhatikan raut muka sang kakak untuk melihat apa kakaknya mengenal nama itu.

"Naruto? Hmm… aku tak melihat nama itu di daftar korban meninggal. Mungkin dia masih selamat Sasuke. Coba kau cek tempat shelter atau ruang medis untuk mencarinya. Aku dengar anggota tim-mu yang lain berada disana."

Entah kenapa ada perasaan lega saat mendengar nama Naruto tidak terdaftar di korban meninggal. Namun juga perasaan kecewa saat Itachi berkata tidak tahu. Sasuke menekan dadanya tak mengerti. Dengan gelengan kepala, ia lalu berdiri. "Aku akan kesana kalau begitu."

Itachi menatapnya dengan satu alis naik. "Tidak biasanya kau peduli dengan orang lain, Otoutou."

"Apa maksudnya?" Sasuke berdesis. Dua matanya menyipit curiga.

Itachi hanya tertawa kecil. Ia menepuk kepala adiknya dengan lembut dan berkata. "Aku harus kembali ke menara hokage. Kau pergilah mencari temanmu itu."

"Dia bukan temanku!" sangkal langsung Sasuke yang mendelik pada kakaknya. Itachi hanya tertawa kecil dan meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah sakit.

Dengan kesal, Sasuke akhirnya berjalan pergi dari sana. Dia menemukan Sakura dan yang lainnya di salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memekik girang melihat sang alpha. Ketiga anggota timnya sedang berada di satu ruangan itu. Sepertinya mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit bersama.

Sasuke hanya bergumam 'Hn' kecil membalas sapaan mereka. Setelah meneliti luka di tubuh mereka, ia langsung menanyakan tujuannya kemari. "Kalian tidak bersama Naruto?"

"Naruto? Kami tidak melihatnya sejak dia menghilang semalam." Balas Konohamaru. "Ngomong-ngomong apa mereka tidak menemukannya?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Huh, si bodoh itu paling-paling hanya kabur setelah melihat iblis." Decak Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan rumahnya? Dia pasti kembali ke rumah jika berhasil selamat." Sai ikut berkomentar.

"Kalau tidak salah apartemennya berada dekat hutan latihan di sebelah selatan. Kalian mau kesana?" balas Konohamaru dengan menekuk kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Apartemennya?" gumam Sasuke berpikir. Tanpa bicara, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan anggota tim-nya dengan cuek. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, ia segera menuju tempat shelter, setelah memastikan kalau Naruto memang tidak ada disana, ia menuju wilayah selatan konoha.

Apartemen itu tidak susah dicari. Hanya satu bangunan apartemen yang terletak di dekat hutan. Setelah bertanya sedikit, ia berhasil menemukan kamar apartemen milik Naruto. Ia mengetuk pintu apartemen itu beberapa kali namun tak ada jawaban. Dengan kesal, ia melompat menuju atap rumah di samping apartemen lalu melesat menuju jendela kamar yang ia pastikan merupakan apartemen Naruto. Setelah mencoba beberapa kali, ia akhirnya berhasil masuk melalu jendela.

Ruang apartemen itu kecil, hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan besar berisi tempat tidur, ruang tengah dan dapur menjadi satu, dan satu ruang kamar mandi. Tidak ada barang-barang spesial disana. Hanya tempat tidur dengan sprei rapi, lemari, meja, dan kompor dapur. Ia membuka isi lemari. Hanya menemukan beberapa pakaian dan jaket berwarna oranye di dalamnya. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengecek.

Tidak ada apa-apa dalam apartemen itu. Jika bukan karena lemari berisi jaket khas oranye itu, Sasuke akan ragu kalau tempat itu memang sudah ditinggali Naruto. Lemari dapur pun hanya berisi beberapa cup ramen.

Dengan perasaan kesal yang tak bisa dijelaskan, Sasuke pun keluar lagi dari apartemen itu. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang membuatnya harus menemukan pemuda pirang itu. Perasaan aneh yang terus mengusiknya tak nyaman.

Padahal hubungan mereka hanya sebatas anggota tim dan alpha, namun ada sesuatu yang terus menerus membuatnya terus berpikir mengenai pemuda pirang itu. Jika bukan karena perasaan itu, Sasuke tidak akan peduli jika pemuda itu mati.

Sasuke kembali menuju pusat desa untuk pulang ke pemukiman klan Uchiha. Saat mendekati kantor administrasi yang berada di dekat gerbang utama desa, Sasuke jadi teringat dia ingin mengecek sesuatu. Tanpa ragu, ia segera menuju kesana.

Kantor administrasi sedikit ramai karena ada beberapa penduduk yang baru saja kembali dari tempat evakuasi untuk memeriksa kerugian mereka akibat rumah mereka yang hancur karena serangan. Sasuke melewati barisan orang dan menuju meja pendaftaran yang biasa menerima orang baru dan pengunjung desa. Karena klan Uchiha cukup berkuasa di desa, Sasuke bisa mendapatkan keinginannya dengan mudah.

Sasuke membuka buku catatan pengunjung dan orang baru yang masuk dan keluar desa Konoha selama sebulan terakhir. Dengan teliti ia memeriksa setiap pemuda berambut pirang yang ia temukan dalam buku catatan. Sasuke ingat saat malam itu ia pergi ke monument pahlawan, ia melihat seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pirang panjang berdiri di depan patung. Sejak kejadian malam itu, ia terus merasakan perasaan aneh.

Sasuke berdecak dalam hati saat tidak bisa menemukan cacatan pengunjung yang berpenampilan sama. Meskipun ia mengecek beberapa bulan sebelumnya sampai satu tahun terakhir, ia juga tak berhasil menemukannya. Ia sudah menduga ia tak akan bisa menemukan identitas pemuda pirang panjang itu disini. Pemuda itu terlihat terlalu misterius, ia bahkan akan ragu apakah ia benar-benar melihatnya jika bukan karena ia melihat sosok itu sekali lagi pada penyerangan semalam. Oleh karena itu, ia tak terlalu terkejut untuk tak menemukan identitasnya disini. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya sangat bingung.

Ia tak bisa menemukan nama Naruto dimana pun.

Sasuke sama sekali tak mengerti. Dia bahkan tak menemukan nama Naruto dalam daftar penduduk desa Konoha. Bagaimana bisa?! Seharusnya paling tidak, Naruto tercatat dalam daftar penduduk desa. Dia bahkan bisa menemukan rincian setiap anggota klan Uchiha dalam daftar penduduk! Tapi nama Naruto tak ada dimanapun.

Dia juga tidak tercatat dalam daftar imigran baru ataupun daftar pengunjung. Ini sangat aneh. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi genin Konoha jika tidak terdaftar sebagai penduduk Konoha?!

Siapa sebenarnya bocah pirang itu?!

Sasuke mengembalikan buku administrasi dengan perasaan yang semakin kacau. Ia hendak keluar dari kantor itu saat tak sengaja mendengar obrolan beberapa penduduk yang berdiri di depan kantor. Sasuke menoleh ke arah mereka untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas.

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin monumennya sampai hancur!" seorang pria berkata keras dengan tak terima pada dua temannya.

"Aku tidak bohong! Aku mendengarnya langsung dari salah satu penjaga. Mereka bilang monumen itu hancur saat penyerangan iblis semalam."

"Dasar iblis brengsek! Berani sekali mereka merusak simbol Kesatria Perang! Hokage-sama seharusnya menghukum para iblis jahanam itu!"

 _Monumen pahlawan hancur…?_

Dua mata hitam Sasuke melebar tak percaya mendengar obrolan tiga orang itu. Bagaimana bisa…?! Pikir pemuda raven tak percaya. Kenapa Itachi tak memberitahunya soal ini?!

Dengan rasa panik yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana dalam hatinya, Sasuke berlari cepat menuju tebing patung hokage. Napasnya pun terengah-engah ketika ia sampai disana. Dua manik oniksnya terbelalak tak percaya melihat puing-puing reruntuhan sisa monumen yang sangat dibanggakan desa itu.

Ia berlari cepat mendekatin patung. Matanya berputar melirik untuk mengecek sisa-sisa monumen. Sasuke berhenti di depan bongkahan patung paling besar yang berada di tengah. Disana terlihat sebuah lubang kotak yang dalam berukuran enam meter kubik. Dari posisinya, lubang itu lebih terlihat seperti ruangan bawah tanah yang tersembunyi di dalam monument. Sebuah tangga yang sudah hancur pun terlihat di sisi dinding lubang. Lubang itu terisi penuh dengan puing-puing patung sehingga tidak begitu terlihat lagi bentuk ruangannya.

Sasuke melompat turun dengan berhati-hati ke atas puing-puing dalam ruangan bawah tanah itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat memutar. Lalu berjalan menuju salah satu dinding ruangan masih terlihat. Ia meletakan telapak tangannya pada dinding. Ini…

"Apa ini…" gumamnya tak mengerti. Ada sesuatu yang entah kenapa terasa sangat familiar mengenai ruangan bawah tanah itu. Ia tak bisa memfokuskan dimana ia merasakan sensasi familiar itu. Ruangan itu sudah hancur, sesuatu yang familiar itu pun sudah musnah hanya meninggalkan bekas-bekas residu. Namun cukup membuatnya mengenal sensasi itu. Meskipun ini pertama kalinya ia melihat ruangan bawah tanah dalam monumen.

Seorang Anbu tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya hingga ia tersentak kaget. Ia melirik Anbu itu penuh selidik.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san. Silahkan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Hokage-sama melarang siapapun untuk kemari." Ucap datar Anbu itu memperingatkannya. Topeng porselen yang dipakainya pun membuat Sasuke tak bisa membaca ekspresinya.

Tanpa bisa melawan, Sasuke pun akhirnya pergi dari sana. Jika Hokage sendiri yang melarang, ia tak bisa memaksa. Kalau bukan karena itu, ia pasti sudah menyelidiki tempat itu lebih lama.

.

.

.

.

Suasana tegang dan penuh tekanan memenuhi sebuah ruang pertemuan. Lima Alpha Superior dari lima negara duduk dalam meja bundar di tengah ruangan itu. Sedang di belakangnya, masing-masing berdiri seorang beta yang menjadi penasehat mereka.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kristal segelnya sudah direbut?!" A menggebrak meja di depannya dengan marah dan terkejut.

"Hmph! Ini karena Konoha terlalu lemah! Menangani iblis saja tidak bisa!" Ohnoki mencemooh. Dua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Dia sedikit berjengit saat tiba-tiba merasakan tekanan dominasi dari arah sang hokage. Meskipun wajah Madara tak menunjukan ekspresi sekalipun, aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya cukup mengerikan.

"Ara~ Ini situasi yang sangat gawat, bukan?" ucap Mei memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melirik sang Alpha Konoha. "Tapi bagaimana bisa para iblis tahu soal kristal segel itu?"

Madara menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi yang didudukinya. Dua mata oniknya melirik satu per satu wajah kage lainnya sebelum berkata. "Hn. Aku hanya bilang kemungkinan terburuk adalah kristalnya sudah direbut. Kristal segel itu adalah satu-satunya peninggalan Kesatria Perang 400 tahun yang lalu. Jika para iblis memang mengincarnya, mungkin mereka memiliki cara sendiri untuk menemukannya. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan soal kristal itu selain para kage."

"Cih. Kau pikir demon akan mengincar kristal yang lainnya?" A berdecak keras. Satu tangannya masih mengepal di atas meja seolah ia ingin menggebraknya lagi dengan marah.

"Tapi aku masih tak mengerti, kenapa demon mengincar kristal itu. Itu adalah peninggalan pahlawan kita. Kalian pikir ini ada hubungannya dengan ramalan kebangkitan raja iblis?" ucap Mei dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada meja. Satu sikut diletakan di atas meja dengan jemarinya menyangga pipi.

"Mungkin saja kristal itu adalah kunci untuk membangkitkan raja iblis. Sampai sekarangpun, kita belum pernah berhasil memeriksa isi kristal itu. Hanya bisa merasakan energi kuat yang berada di dalamnya." Ohnoki berkomentar.

 ** _Bam!—_** A menggebrak mejanya lagi dan berseru. "Hah! Aku tak peduli jika kristal itu memang digunakan untuk membangkitkan raja iblis. Yang jelas kita harus memperketat penjagaan pada kristal yang lain! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan demon brengsek itu merajalela seenaknya!" Kalimat ini pun diikuti dengan keheningan dari para kage. Sepertinya mereka semua sama-sama setuju untuk memperketat pertahanan. Tidak ada satupun yang ingin mendapat serangan dari pasukan iblis. Apalagi mengalami kekalahan.

"Selain itu, Madara-san. Ku dengar kau menangkap salah satu iblis sebagai tahanan. Apa kau berhasil mendapat informasi darinya?" Mei berkata tiba-tiba.

Kazekage Suna yang daritadi diam kini melirik sang Hokage. Sorot matanya seperti meminta sang Alpha Konoha untuk menjelaskan.

"Dia bukan seorang iblis." Terang Madara akhirnya. "Atau lebih tepatnya mungkin Kazekage bisa menjelaskannya padaku lebih detail." Ucapnya seperti sindiran kepada Suna.

Sang Alpha Suna itu hanya menatapnya diam, sebelum melirik kage lainnya yang juga menoleh pada sang Kazekage. Ketegangan dalam ruangan itu pun seperti naik dua kali lipat. "Suna sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan penyerangan iblis ini." Jelasnya dengan suara tegas. "Ini mungkin kesalahan Suna karena kurang memberi pengawasan pada shinobinya, sehingga muncul seorang penghianat yang bekerja sama dengan iblis. Selama penghianat itu dikembalikan ke Suna, kami akan melakukan interogasi penuh dan melaksanakan hukuman eksekusi setelah selesai pada penghianat itu." Ucapnya dingin seolah yang dia bicarakan bukanlah anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Aku dengar dia adalah putra bungsumu. Bagaimana bisa aku percaya kau benar-benar tidak tahu anakmu sendiri berhubungan dengan iblis?" Sindir Madara dengan tatapan agresif. "Kau mengatakan sang penghianat akan dieksekusi, tapi benarkah Suna akan melakukannya? Tidak ada bukti yang bisa menunjukan kalau penghianat itu benar-benar akan dihukum bukan diselundupkan secara diam-diam."

Rasa sama sekali tak terpancing oleh kalimat provokasi itu. Dia menatap mata sang Hokage dengan tenang dan berkata dingin. "Kalau begitu Suna akan mengundang kalian dalam eksekusi. Hukum mati itu akan dilakukan secara publik. Jika perlu, tubuhnya akan kuberikan pada Konoha sebagai bukti dan retribusi pengganti dampak penyerangan itu."

Dua Alpha Superior itu pun bertatapan sesaat dalam diam. Sebelum akhirnya Madara berkata lagi. "Konoha akan mengantarkan tahanan setelah ujian chuunin selesai. Kami menantikan retribusi itu, Kazekage-san." Ucapnya dengan senyum dingin.

.

.

.

.

Ibiki berjalan dalam lorong gelap menuju ruang bawah tanah. Di ujung lorong itu terdapat deretan sel kurungan yang biasa digunakan untuk menahan para kriminal. Di sampingnya, seorang pria berambut pirang dan berwajah garang berjalan mengikutinya.

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" Inoichi berkata pada rekannya dengan ragu. Ia tak pernah menginterogasi demon level tinggi sebelumnya. Mereka pernah melakukan banyak eksperimen pada demon level rendah untuk melihat isi kepala mereka. Namun hasilnya hanya membuat kecewa.

Mereka, para demon level rendah, kebanyakan tidak memiliki intelijen tinggi. Menyusup ke dalam kepala mereka sama seperti menyusup dalam kepala hewan atau monster buas. Hanya pikiran-pikiran bagaimana mereka bertahan hidup, bertarung, berinteraksi yang terlihat dalam kepala mereka. Informasi paling penting yang mereka peroleh dari iblis level rendah hanyalah tentang hirarki sosial dalam dunia demon. Hampir semuanya mirip dalam dunia manusia. Mereka juga memiliki hirarki dominan dalam setiap demon. Hanya saja, perebutan kuasa dalam dunia demon lebih keras dan sangat brutal. Dari penyelidikan itu, mereka dapat melihat hampir setiap harinya mereka berebut kekuasaan antara demon iblis rendah. Dan ada satu sosok yang paling ditakuti oleh semua makhluk dalam dunia iblis. Itu adalah Master mereka, sang Demon Lord.

Di bawah Demon Lord, terdapat Demon General. Itu adalah para Archdemon yang mendapat pengakuan khusus dari sang raja iblis dan mendapat kekuasaan untuk memerintah pasukan besar dalam dunia iblis. Sedang di bawahnya lagi terdapat Demon Knight, yang memimpin pasukan lebih kecil dari Jendral Iblis. Mereka biasa menerima perintah langsung dari para Jendral Iblis. Di bawah Demon Knight adalah Demon Captain, lalu setelahnya adalah Demon Soldier. Dari yang terlihat sepertinya semakin tinggi ranking mereka, semakin tinggi kekuatan dan intelijen mereka.

Setelah perang empat ratus tahun yang lalu berakhir, iblis sudah tidak lagi menyerang dunia manusia dalam pasukan. Meskipun ada penyerangan, mereka hanya segelintir beberapa yang sepertinya tidak sengaja menyusup masuk dunia manusia. Selain itu, hampir semuanya adalah hanya iblis-iblis level rendah, Demon Soldier. Sedangkan iblis-iblis berperingkat lebih tinggi tidak ada yang pernah muncul. Mereka seperti benar-benar mundur begitu pemimpin mereka telah dikalahkan.

Manusia juga memiliki sistem hirarki yang mirip. Entah sejak kapan, ketika manusia mulai mengenal adanya chakra, mereka juga mengetahui bahwa setiap manusia memiliki aura dominasi. Dunia manusia yang sekarang lebih damai dibanding dunia manusia ratusan yang lalu. Dulu, manusia masih berebut kekuasaan dengan brutal. Saling mendominasi satu sama lain untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan yang lebih tinggi. Yang paling kuatlah yang paling makmur, mendapat semua harta, wilayah, budak, dan apalagi wanita submisif. Saling membunuh dan menyerang untuk menunjukan dominasi mereka. Kehidupan manusia masih sangat berantakan dan brutal. Sehingga ketika empat ratus tahun lalu kaum iblis tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerang dunia manusia. Manusia pun berada diambang kepunahan karena tidak bisa bertahan melawan kaum iblis yang sangat solid dan kuat. Sampai akhirnya ketika muncul seorang dominan yang berhasil mendominasi seluruh manusia dan menyerang balik untuk menyingkirkan iblis. Dia adalah pahlawan manusia, sang Kesatria Perang.

Sejak saat itu, dunia manusia pun mulai stabil dan solid. Di bawah kepemimpinan sang Kesatria Perang, manusia mulai membentuk pasukan kokoh yang terbagi menurut besarnya kekuatan dominasi masing-masing. Sejak itu mulai dikenal istilah hirarki dominasi. Yang paling kuat adalah seorang Alpha, lalu di bawahnya adalah Beta. Selanjutnya adalah Gamma, lalu delta dan yang paling lemah adalah Omega.

Karena manusia submisif merupakan yang paling lemah dan penurut. Hampir semua omega terdiri dari submisif. Sehingga kebanyakan omega adalah para istri dan pengasuh anak. Sedangkan status di atasnya terdiri dari dominan yang berebut kekuasaan dan submisif yang memiliki kekuatan tinggi.

Setelah Kesatria Perang pergi dan menghilang tanpa kabar, manusia mulai menunjukan kerakusan dan keserakahan mereka lagi. Mereka kembali berebut kekuasaan untuk menjadi pengganti sang Alpha. Namun tidak ada yang berhasil menggantikan alpha mereka yang sudah pergi. Sehingga manusia pun terbagi menjadi lima kekuasaan besar, yang sampai sekarang dikenal menjadi lima negara shinobi.

Oleh karena itu, Ibiki bisa sedikit mengerti kenapa selama empat ratus tahun ini tidak ada demon level tinggi yang muncul di dunia manusia. Karena tidak ada raja iblis yang memimpin mereka, mungkin dalam dunia iblis juga terjadi hal yang sama. Ibiki tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan yakin. Mungkin saja kaum iblis diam karena mereka sedang memperbaiki masalah internal. Saling berebut kekuasaan untuk mengambil posisi sang mantan raja iblis. Atau mungkin saja mereka sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menyerang kembali.

Satu hal yang jelas, setelah penyerangan kemarin, sepertinya dunia iblis sudah mulai bergerak lagi. Dua Archdemon muncul dalam sekali penyerangan. Ini merupakan masalah yang harus dianggap serius.

Dua gamma itu akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah sel besi yang kuat. Ibiki mengeluarkan kunci, dan membuka pintu jeruji sel itu. Ruangan sel itu berukuran kecil, hanya sekitar tiga meter kubik. Tidak ada jendela ataupun ventilasi. Satu-satunya udara masuk hanyalah lewat lubang jeruji di atas pintu sel. Sedang cahaya pun hanya diterangi dari lampu dalam lorong di depan pintu sel.

Ibiki dan Inoichi menatap seorang pemuda berambut merah yang duduk menyender dinding. Rantai kuat mengikat tubuhnya, dengan dua tangan digantungkan pada rantai belenggu pada dinding di belakangnya. Kertas segel menempel pada rantai dan tubuhnya untuk menyegel chakra dan energi demon pemuda berambut merah itu.

Dua mata hijaunya hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi dua orang shinobi yang baru memasuki sel itu. Tak ada emosi sama sekali yang bisa terlihat di wajahnya. Namun Ibiki dan Inoichi harus menahan merinding yang entah kenapa terasa akibat tatapan mata giok itu. Tak ada emosi marah, takut ataupun kesal disana. Namun justru karena tidak bisa terbaca emosinya, membuat Ibiki menjadi was-was.

Ibiki tidak tahu pasti apakah Gaara merupakan seorang iblis atau bukan. Jelas sekali dia adalah putra bungsu sang Kazekage. Karena itu, Gaara, yang memakai energi demon saat penyerangan kemarin membuat semuanya sangat bingung. Jika manusia tiba-tiba bisa menggunakan energi demon, Ibiki tidak tahu apakah hal ini merupakan hal baik atau malah buruk. Akan mengerikan jika ada banyak manusia yang berpihak pada demon.

Satu-satunya cara untuk mengecek seseorang merupakan iblis adalah dari penampilannya dan energi demon yang digunakan. Para demon level rendah sangat mudah untuk ditebak dari penampilannya yang buruk rupa. Sedangkan para demon level tinggi memiliki penampilan humanoid. Mereka bisa menyembunyikan wujud demon mereka dalam bentuk yang mirip manusia. Karena itu jika bukan karena energi yang mereka gunakan, akan sulit untuk mengecek mereka adalah demon atau manusia.

Sedang Gaara merupakan kasus yang sangat tidak biasa. Bagaimana bisa anak yang lahir dari manusia menggunakan energi demon? Ini pertama kalinya terjadi. Kecuali jika salah satu orang tuanya merupakan seorang iblis, mungkin Gaara bisa disebut sebagai setengah iblis setengah manusia. Namun jika begitu, bukannya yang salah kembali ditujukan pada sang Kazekage, ayah pemuda itu sendiri?

Mereka juga tidak bisa memaksa Gaara menunjukan wujud demonnya. Mereka bahkan tak yakin jika pemuda berambut merah itu benar-benar seorang iblis!

Ibiki melirik pada rekannya, Inoichi dan mengangguk kecil. Segala cara dari interogasi ringan sampai siksaan tidak berhasil menarik informasi dari pemuda berambut merah itu. Satu cara terakhir adalah mengoreknya langsung dari isi kepala pemuda itu.

Klan Yamanaka merupakan klan yang ahli dalam jurus telepati. Mereka bisa menyusup ke dalam pikiran orang lain dan memanipulasi pikiran orang itu, dari mengendalikan, telepati sampai mengorek informasi. Oleh karena itu, jika segala cara interogasi tidak bisa digunakan, kemampuan Yamanaka bisa sangat membantu.

Inoichi pun berjalan mendekati tahanan di depannya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan tubuh pemuda itu. Lalu meletakan dua jari tangannya pada dahi Gaara. Dengan memejamkan mata, dia mulai menyusup masuk dalam kepala Gaara dan membaca pikirannya.

Hal yang pertama Inoichi lihat adalah ruangan kosong berwarna gelap. Ia mengkerutkan kedua alisnya saat tidak melihat kumpulan memori dalam ruangan itu. Biasanya begitu menyusup masuk, ia akan melihat banyak kilasan memori dan perasaan yang sedang dipikirkan orang yang sedang ia baca saat itu.

Hanya ruang kosong yang ia lihat. Tidak ada satu perasaan pun yang sedang dipikirkan Gaara. Seperti pikiran yang blank, atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang menutupinya. Inoichi menyusup lebih dalam. Ruangan kosong itu berubah menjadi lorong panjang gelap. Masih belum ada memori yang muncul yang bisa ia baca. Ia pun menyusup lagi lebih dalam mengikuti lorong itu.

Namun entah kenapa, semakin ia berjalan mendekati ujung lorong, semakin berat langkah kakinya. Seperti ada sebuah tekanan besar yang menghambat gerakannya untuk mendekat. Ia mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk keluar dari lorong itu. Ia yakin di ujung sana terdapat sesuatu yang bisa ia baca dari pikiran Gaara.

Dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya ia berhasil berada di ujung lorong. Namun begitu ia melangkahkan satu kaki ke dalam ruangan setelah lorong itu, gravitasi yang sangat kuat tiba-tiba menyerang tubuhnya. Ia pun ambruk tak berdaya di atas lantai. Ada tekanan tinggi yang tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya untuk jatuh ke lantai. Inoichi berusaha untuk bangun. Mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tekanan itu seperti aura dominasi seseorang. Kekuatan dominasi sangat kuat yang memaksa siapapun untuk berlutut submisif. Sensasinya sangat mengerikan dan membuat merinding. Setelah susah payah ia berhasil mengangkat kepalanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat di depannya adalah dua mata merah menyala yang besar dan mengerikan, dengan sembilan bayangan hitam berbentuk ekor di belakangnya sebelum—

 **"** **Pergi."**

"Hah!" Inoichi tersentak bangun akibat dipaksa keluar tiba-tiba. Napasnya pun tersengal-sengal berat. Keringat dingin pun menetes deras dari pelipisnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Ibiki menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas. Wajah Inoichi sangat pucat seperti ia sudah melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan dalam kepala Gaara.

Inoichi melepas sentuhan jari tangannya dari dahi Gaara dengan cepat. Tubuhnya merinding. Bulu kuduknya bahkan masih berdiri setelah ia keluar dari ruang gelap itu. Ia melirikkan pandangannya pada Gaara. Dua mata giok pemuda itu menatapnya intens tanpa emosi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda berambut merah itu sekarang karena sudah dimasuki pikirannya.

Inoichi meneguk ludah. Lalu menoleh pada rekannya yang masih memandangnya cemas. Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan pesimis. "Ayo pergi, Ibiki. Aku tak bisa menarik informasi dari pikirannya."

"Tempat itu dijaga oleh sesuatu yang mengerikan."

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu pun berlalu dengan cepat. Ujian chuunin akhirnya dilanjutkan lagi. Karena sepertiga peserta sudah tewas dalam penyerangan, dan ada beberapa yang memundurkan diri karena luka serius, peserta ujian pun hanya tinggal setengah lebih sedikit. Sehingga ujian diputuskan untuk diubah dalam bentuk turnamen.

Turnamen ini merupakan adu kekuatan. Bukan berarti yang menanglah yang lolos menjadi chuunin. Mereka harus menunjukan kemampuan mereka sebisa mungkin sehingga panitia bisa melihat apakah mereka pantas naik tingkat. Tentu saja bagi pemenang turnamen akan terdapat hadiah tersendiri.

Para rekrut baru tidak termasuk dalam peserta ujian. Sehingga Sasuke pun harus mengikuti turnamen sendirian, karena ujian ini akan dinilai secara individu.

Turnamen itu berlangsung selama tiga hari. Hari pertama, mereka akan melakukan seleksi peserta, sehingga hanya tersisa 32 peserta untuk memasuki semifinal. Pada hari kedua, peserta diijinkan untuk beristirahat satu hari dan melakukan persiapan. Sedangkan pada hari terakhir, turnamen semifinal pun dilakukan.

Turnamen itu dihadiri oleh lima kage. Karena peserta ujian merupakan dari lima negara, para kage ingin melihat sendiri bagaimana perkembangan shinobi mereka.

Pada semifinal, Sasuke harus melawan shinobi dari Mizu pada pertandingan pertamanya. Lawannya cukup kuat, namun ia berhasil menang tanpa luka serius dan maju dalam 16 besar untuk pertandingan berikutnya. Dalam turnamen, ia melihat temannya Neji melawan shinobi Tsuchi, Shikamaru melawan shinobi Suna dan Kiba melawan shinobi Konoha.

Shikamaru yang pemalas, meskipun dia dengan jelas menang mutlak, dia malah memilih untuk memundurkan diri. Jika ditanya alasan, yang dikatakannya pasti 'sangat mendokusai'. Namun meskipun begitu panitia ujian bisa melihat dia memiliki kekuatan untuk menjadi chuunin. Semua orang tahu kalau Shikamaru itu memiliki otak yang sangat jenius.

Pertandingan selanjutnya Sasuke harus melawan shinobi Kaze. Setelah berlama-lama adu pikiran dan rencana, ia akhirnya menang dan masuk delapan besar. Entah mungkin karena sedang tidak beruntung, Neji dan Kiba harus bertarung satu sama lain. Setelah susah payah, Neji akhirnya keluar sebagai pemenang dan masuk delapan besar.

Dalam delapan besar, Sasuke melawan shinobi dari negara Rai. Mungkin karena mereka berasal dari negara yang banyak petir dan bebatuan, Sasuke harus adu kemampuan elemen listrik dengan lawannya. Beberapa tulang rusuknya ada yang patah akibat pukulan, namun ia berhasil maju ke dalam empat besar. Untungnya terdapat seorang medis dalam ruang tunggu, yang langsung menyembuhkan luka setiap peserta dalam pertandingan. Setelah pertandingan Sasuke, Neji harus melawan shinobi negara Tsuchi. Setelah bertarung mati-matian, dan tertusuk kunai pada perut, Neji pun keluar sebagai pemenang.

Pada pertandingan selanjutnya, seperti takdir tak ingin Konoha memiliki dua peserta dalam final, Sasuke dan Neji harus bertarung satu sama lain. Meskipun harus susah payah, Sasuke akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan Neji. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertanding serius. Sehingga pertandingan ini seperti mematenkan hirarki dalam pertemanan mereka.

Pada final, Sasuke harus melawan shinobi Suna. Samar-samar Sasuke berpikir apa yang sudah terjadi dengan pemuda berambut merah dari Suna itu. Mungkin jika shinobi Suna itu masih ikut ujian, mereka akan bisa bertarung lagi dalam turnamen. Setelah mati-matian, Sasuke akhirnya berhasil keluar sebagai pemenang turnamen.

Ujian chuunin itu pun selesai dengan berakhirnya turnamen. Karena hasil ujian akan diumumkan oleh masing-masing Alpha desa, para peserta diperbolehkan untuk kembali ke desa masing-masing. Konoha yang ramai akan pengunjung dari negara lain itu pun akhirnya tenang kembali.

.

Dengan bantuan shinobi berelemen tanah, monumen pahlawan akhirnya kembali berdiri megah seperti semula setelah diperbaiki selama satu minggu. Sasuke menatap patung favoritnya itu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari patung itu. Meskipun monumen itu dibuat sama persis seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke tetap merasa ada yang kurang.

Ia menjadi terpikir soal ruang bawah tanah yang ia lihat saat monument itu hancur. Apakah ada sesuatu yang sudah diambil dari sana saat monumennya hancur? Ia merasa patung itu sangat berbeda. Ia seperti sedang melihat patung biasa seperti patung-patung random lainnya yang berada dalam desa. Bukannya patung Kesatria Perang yang menjadi favoritnya.

Pengangkatan chuunin baru dilakukan di depan monumen pahlawan. Mereka mengumumkan siapa saja yang berhasil naik tingkat dan melakukan penyematan resmi di depan monumen. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba beserta delapan orang shinobi konoha lainnya berhasil lolos dan menjadi chuunin. Status mereka pun naik dalam hirarki dominasi desa Konoha. Dari seorang omega, menjadi seorang delta. Mereka diperbolehkan mengambil misi level rendah sampai level A. Mereka juga akan dibagi dalam tim berisi 4 orang yang terdiri dari Beta, Gamma, Delta, dan Omega. Seorang Jounin akan dipasangkan dengan tim mereka sebagai Alpha.

Mungkin karena tahu mereka berteman, atau karena Sasuke adalah pemenang turnamen sehingga diberi keuntungan, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba dimasukan dalam satu tim, dengan Kakashi sebagai Alpha mereka.

Mereka melakukan latihan dan misi bersama begitu mereka resmi menjadi Chuunin. Sasuke merasa senang karena akhirnya ia diperbolehkan untuk mengambil misi membasmi iblis yang sesekali menyerang manusia. Sebagai genin, dia hanya bisa melakukan misi dalam Konoha atau desa-desa dalam lingkup Negara Ho. Sekarang dia bisa mengambil misi jauh di luar negara api dan membasmi para demon yang menyerang manusia.

Setelah satu minggu mereka resmi menjadi chuunin, tim Sasuke tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah misi level A untuk menuju Suna.

"Mengantarkan tahanan?" Sasuke menekuk kedua alisnya mendengar isi misi yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Ini misi yang lumayan penting. Jadi kalian tidak boleh sampai gagal. Bagaimana, apa kalian tertarik?" ucap Kakashi dengan enteng. Satu matanya yang terlihat melengkung ke atas dengan riang seraya ia membaca buku oranye favoritnya.

"Siapa yang akan kita antar?" tanya Neji penasaran. Dalam gulungan misi tidak tertulis detail siapa identitas tahanannya. Hanya tertulis tahanan yang sangat penting dan berbahaya.

"Kalian akan mengerti saat melihatnya nanti." Balas Kakashi dengan nada riang.

Dan memang, mereka pun langsung mengerti begitu melihat siapa tahanannya.

Dua hari setelah menerima misi, mereka pun berkumpul dalam penjara Konoha. Sasuke menyipitkan mata dengan tajam pada pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya. Spekulasi dan dugaan pun langsung terpikir olehnya. Ia jelas ingat pemuda berambut merah itu adalah Gaara, shinobi dari Shuna. Pemuda yang sudah memanggil Shukaku saat penyerangan iblis kemarin.

Sasuke jadi teringat perkataan Itachi mengenai informasi tentang Gaara yang harus dirahasiakan. Apakah karena hal ini?

"Kenapa kita mengirimnya ke Suna?" tanya Sasuke setelah terdiam sebentar.

"Suna yang akan mengeksekusi hukuman padanya. Tugas kita hanyalah mengantarnya sampai Suna." Jelas Kakashi. Dia membawa sebuah balok besar terbuat dari besi. Itu adalah kurungan tertutup yang khusus digunakan untuk membawa tahanan. Hanya ada lubang-lubang kecil pada pintu untuk membiarkan udara masuk.

Gaara sudah dibius dengan obat tidur sehingga ia akan tertidur dalam koma selama 3 hari perjalanan. Mereka juga menyiapkan cairan makanan sebagai pengganti nutrisi selama koma. Setelah semua persiapannya selesai, pemuda berambut merah itu di masukan dalam kurungan besi. Mereka berlima akan bergantian membawanya selama perjalanan menuju Suna.

Setelah memastikan sekali lagi persiapan, mereka pun berangkat. Perjalanan dari Konoha sampai Suna memakan waktu sekitar tiga hari. Karena pemberangkatan misi mereka dilakukan dengan diam-diam, tidak ada masalah serius yang menghalangi mereka. Hanya beberapa bandit dan iblis yang tidak sengaja mereka temui dalam perjalanan.

Namun Sasuke merasa aneh, kenapa tidak ada gangguan serius sama sekali. Mungkin karena Gaara memang tidak bekerja pada pihak manapun, tidak ada yang berusaha menyelamatkannya. Namun Sasuke tidak bisa menemukan satu motifpun kenapa Gaara bekerja sama dengan iblis sendirian. Atau mungkin Suna sendiri lah yang mendukung Gaara dari belakang. Tapi karena takut ketahuan, mereka terpaksa memutus hubungan dan mengeksekusi Gaara.

Mereka sampai di Suna pada hari ke tiga pada malamnya. Shinobi Suna langsung membawa Gaara menuju penjara di desa mereka. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang salah, Sasuke dan timnya pun akhirnya menyelesaikan misi mereka dengan lancar. Sasuke dan lainnya memutuskan untuk menginap semalam di Suna sebelum kembali ke Konoha besoknya.

Malam itu bulan cukup terang. Setelah Sasuke selesai mandi dan makan, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan melihat Suna. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Suna, jadi ia ingin memanfaatkan waktu untuk melihat desa ini saat malam hari. Mereka akan kembali besok siang, jadi tak akan sempat untuk melihat-lihat.

Pusat desa masih ramai dengan penduduk yang berjalan-jalan. Ada sebuah pasar malam tak jauh dari gerbang utama. Disana banyak orang yang melihat-lihat, bahkan ada banyak pengunjung dari luar desa yang membeli suvenir.

Sasuke berhenti di depan jejeran sebuah kunai yang di jual dalam sebuah toko. Bentuknya sedikit berbeda dengan milik Konoha, namun penggunaannya masih sama dengan kunai Konoha. Ia hendak berjalan menuju toko lain saat dari sudut penglihatannya ia melihat sesuatu yang tak asing.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke berusaha mengikuti sosok yang barusaja ia lihat itu. Sosok itu berjalan sangat cepat dan dengan segera tertelan keramaian. Namun Sasuke sangat yakin sudah melihatnya. Itu adalah sosok pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang ia lihat di monumen dan penyerangan iblis malam itu. Pemuda pirang itu memakai jubah kimono putih dengan kain syal merah yang melingkar di lehernya.

Sasuke berlari mengejar sebisa mungkin. Mengambil belokan setelah akhirnya melihat sosok pemuda itu berjalan melewati tikungan. Pemuda itu berjalan melewati keramaian lalu berbelok lagi menuju gang kecil. Dengan napas terengah-engah, Sasuke akhirnya berhasil mengejar. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik lengan pemuda pirang panjang itu dan mendorongnya hingga ia menabrak dinding dalam gang kecil.

"Berhenti!" seru Sasuke dengan napas terengah-engah.

Dengan tangan masih mencengkram lengan baju, Sasuke mengapit pemuda itu pada dinding di belakangnya. Ia lalu mendongak—

 ** _Degh—_**

Biru.

Mata biru safir itu sangat familiar.

Sasuke terkesiap. Ia merasa detak jantungnya seolah berhenti sesaat. Entah dimana ia pernah melihat warna biru itu, namun ia merasa sangat mengenalnya. Berapa kali pun ia mencoba berpikir, ia tetap tidak bisa mengingat dimana ia melihat mata biru itu.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, namun pikirannya tiba-tiba menjadi kosong. Ia menjadi lupa untuk apa ia menghentikan pemuda itu. Tangannya yang mencengkram lengan baju itu pun merenggang. Sasuke tanpa sadar berjalan mundur satu langkah.

Pemuda itu sangat tampan. Kulitnya berwarna tan. Di dua pipinya terdapat tiga garis bekas luka seperti kumis yang entah kenapa sangat tak asing dalam kepala Sasuke. Rambutnya panjang, berwarna pirang keemasan yang jatuh ke bawah sampai punggung dengan sedikit berantakan. Jika dilihat, ia juga merasa pemuda itu sangat familiar, meskipun ini pertama kalinya mereka bertatapan satu sama lain sedekat ini. Sasuke hanya tak bisa memfokuskan ingatannya dimana ia pernah melihat pemuda ini. Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Apa mereka saling mengenal?

Dua manik safir itu melebar terkejut saat melihatnya. Lalu menyipit lagi untuk menatap intens pemuda raven di depannya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan mengeluarkan suara bariton rendah.

"Sasuke…"

Dua mata hitam Sasuke pun terbelalak terkejut. Bagaimana dia tahu namanya?! Apa mereka benar-benar pernah bertemu sebelumnya?!

Pemuda pirang itu melangkah maju untuk mendekatinya. Salah satu tangannya terangkat ke depan untuk menyentuh pipinya.

Sasuke menatap tangan itu dengan perasaan panik. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat dejavu. Dimana?! Dimana mereka pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?!

Sasuke tersentak saat sebuah dinding menyentuh punggungnya. Pemuda raven itu terkejut melihat sisi dinding gang kecil itu sudah menyentuh tubuhnya. Sejak kapan ia berjalan mundur?

Pemuda pirang itu berhenti melangkah setelah tubuhnya mengapit tubuh sang raven pada dinding. Satu tangan diletakan menyangga pada dinding tepat di samping telinga sang raven, sedang satu tangan lainnya digerakan untuk menyentuh pipi putih mulus sang raven.

"Sasuke…" Dua mata safir itu menatapnya sangat intens. Ada emosi kerindungan yang sangat terlihat dalam manik bening itu. Jemari tannya mengelus pipi putihnya dengan lembut, lalu merayap menuju telinga, dan menyibak poni panjangnya ke belakang telinga.

Sasuke merinding merasakan sentuhan itu. Ia pun meneguk ludah berat. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi sangat panas. Dua manik oniksnya melebar tak percaya saat melihat pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"A-apa yang—ummph—!"

Sebuah bibir kering namun lembut tiba-tiba menempel bibirnya. Bibir itu mengunci bibirnya dengan panas. Menarik bibir bawahnya, lalu memagutnya dalam. "Nnn…" Sasuke tanpa sadar mengeluarkan desahan kecil. Bibirnya tanpa sadar membuka dengan sendirinya. Lidah basah pun langsung menyusup masuk dan memeluk lidahnya.

Sasuke seperti terhipnotis. Pikirannya pun kosong. Lidahnya bergerak tanpa sadar membalas ciuman itu. Dua lidah itu bergulat, menarik dan saling mengulum. Ia membuka mulutnya lebih lebar, membiarkan lidah sang pirang mendominasi bibirnya dengan panas. Menjilat semua isinya sampai habis.

Rasa yang sangat familiar terasa dalam mulutnya. Sasuke mendesah. Perasaan hangat yang sangat ia kenal menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba perasaan rindu entah dari mana datangnya memenuhi seluruh dadanya. Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya, mencengkram pundak sang pirang agar lebih mendekat. Ia ingin merasakan perasaan itu lebih lagi.

Tubuh mereka pun saling menempel. Sensasi panas dirasakannya dari setiap inci tubuh mereka yang menempel. Pemuda pirang itu mengapitnya lebih dekat pada dinding. Namun saat Sasuke tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah benda keras dan panjang bergesekan dengan perutnya, pikiran rasional sang raven langsung kembali. Ia tersentak, kedua mata oniknya terbuka lebar.

Gigi taringnya tanpa sengaja menggigit bibir sang pirang sampai berdarah. Dengan panik, ia mendorong pemuda pirang itu untuk menjauh. Napasnya pun terengah-engah. Dua pipinya merah padam. Sasuke mendelik tajam pada pemuda pirang itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan—?!" tanyanya dengan suara serak akibat ciuman lama itu. Napasnya pun masih terengah-engah dengan berat.

Pemuda pirang itu menatapnya dengan mata safir berkilat nafsu. Lidah keluar dari bibirnya dan menjilat darah akibat gigitan Sasuke. Rona merah di pipi Sasuke pun semakin merah melihat gerakan lidah itu.

Bukannya menjauh karena sudah didorong sang raven. Pemuda pirang itu malah semakin mendekat lagi. Dua manik safirnya menatap intens bibir sang raven yang berkilat basah karena air liur. Berwarna merah dan sedikit bengkak. Terlihat sangat kenyal dan menggoda. Ia sampai gatal dan menyentuh bibir itu lagi dengan satu jarinya. Dengan tak rela, ia akhirnya menaikan tatapannya pada dua manik oniks yang dari tadi mendelik padanya.

Sebuah seringai kecil pun muncul di bibir sang pirang. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga napas mereka saling bertukar. Dia lalu bergerak ke samping, menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga sang raven dan berbisik.

"Aku sedang menciummu…"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **to be continued...**_

* * *

hahahaha uda panas belum kalian?! pfftt xD #digaplok

sebenernya mau fro potong tbc pas bibir naru nempel di sasu biar makin nylekit tbc nya hahaha xD #dor #ditendang tapi nih otak saking mesumnya tiap nulis yang panas-panas pasti langsung lancar aja, jadi sayang mau dipotong haha #plak

Sasuke (dalam hati) : padahal aku duluan yang lari2 ngejar naru, eh kenapa malah disosor duluan hiks hiks T_T

Fro : sasuke terima aja nasibmu, dikau lebih sexy kalo uda megap2 disosor #plak #uhuk2

.

wkwkwk tolong abaikan yang diatas itu xD

sooo, gimana ceritanya? uda dapat pencerahan kah di chapter ini? hayoloh, siapa gaara? siapa naruto? plis thor kasih tahu #plak #digampar

biar lebih jelas fro ringkesin disini, baik hati kan fro #narsisnyakeluar

 **aura dominasi :** setiap manusia punya aura dominasi. mau mereka dominan atau submisif. meskipun pada submisif lebih dikenal sebagai feromon, karena mereka lebih ahli dalam merayu/menggoda dibanding mendominasi. aura dominasi itu tidak ada bentuknya, tidak berwarna, seperti haoshoku haki (haki raja) dalam manga one piece (kalau ada yang tau), semacam bentuk tekanan yang dikeluarkan dari tubuh. Besarnya tekanan itu tergantung besarnya kekuatan/kemampuan yang dimiliki masing-masing orang. kalau dominasinya terlalu kuat, dia bisa memerintah orang yang ia dominasi untuk menurutinya, jadi terlihat seperti hipnotis.

 **hirarki dominasi :** ini semacam kasta sosial. untuk membedakan mana yang kuat dan mana yang lemah, yang berkekuatan sama untuk dibagi tiap status

 **hirarki demon -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- hirarki manusia**

Demon lord (raja iblis) -=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Alpha

Demon general (jendral) -=-=-=-=-=-=- Beta

Demon knight (kesatria) -=-=-=-=-=-=- Gamma

Demon captain (kapten) -=-=-=-=-=-=- Delta

Demon soldier (prajurit/tentara) -=-=-=- Omega

kage dikatakan Alpha Superior karena bawahannya (khususnya para beta) merupakan kumpulan dominan. Jadi alpha dari para alpha dikatakan alpha superior.

Negara Ho : negara api

negara rai : negara petir

negara mizu : negara air

negara tsuchi : negara tanah

negara kaze : negara angin

energi demon adalah energi magis. disini fro menulisnya dengan berbeda karena sudut pandang orang yang diceritakan berbeda. manusia tidak tahu energi yang dipakai demon adalah energi magis, jadi manusia menyebutnya energi demon, sedang demon sendiri menyebutnya energi magis.

ada lagi yang belum dijelasin? silahkan tanya :3

btw maap ujian chuninnya ga detail pake—"hyat! hyat! wushh!" #uhuk #apaanini—nya haha. males bikin adegan pertarungan, jd fro singkat gitu deh haha :3

setelah 4 chap, akhirnya semua chapter pembuka (?!) keluar semua, abis ini tinggal jalan romancenya deh :3 #eh

semoga ga bosenin nih chap haha, padahal dari kemarin fro sedang gundah gulana karena chap ini kayaknya dikit banget, tp ternyata malah jadinya panjang huhu ==" skrg chap depan yang harus fro rombak lagi plotnya krn biar lebih panas adegannya #eh #loh?!

* * *

 **[Balasan review]]]]]  
**

 **[** **si naruto kayaknya memang pahlawannya deh itu dia di patung hokage waktu ngambil energi,,, kalo naruto umurnya ratusan tahun brarti sasuke sama dong atau reinkarnasi?]** hahah pahlawan bukan yak, chap 5 bakal dibocorin mungkin identitasnya #plak #spoiler untuk sekarang ini umur naruto ratusan tahun, sedang sasu baru 16 tahun #loh #pedopildong?! #plak **  
**

 **[yeyy akhirnya dilanjut juga, ane belom baca loh ini tapi udah seneng dan dugeun" duluan yaampun.** **duh seneng deh pokoknya hehe]** haha fro juga seneng deh, asal jgn lupa dibaca :3 **  
**

 **[** **Aku ketinggalan ero-sama]** haha ketinggalan kreta yak? uda fro kasih tiket baru tuh, cekkk :3 **  
**

 **[** **okee intinya naruto itu Sang Pahlawan. Meskipun dia itu Lord Demon.]** haha dobel2 yak, boleh tuh idenya #labil **  
**

 **[** **weheee... aq penasaran abiissss, pengen cepet Naru n Sasu jadi dekat, beraksi bareng,, ugh aq sangat penasaran ama hubungan mreka X'D]** ini sudah cukup dekat kah? xD **  
**

 **[** **Ehmmmm jadi yang dicari fuu yagura dan gaara itu naruto bukan?! hmmm.. Ngomong2 RR kpan lnjutnya?]** haha yang dicari mereka itu master, entah itu naruto bukan yak #plak RR? itu apa ya? makanan baru yak?! #digampar #uhuk sedih ditagih mulu, sabar yak **  
**

 **[** **Masih belum ketebak sih ah, mungkin yg dimaksud master itu adalah Naruto?! Jadi Naruto dan Sasuke itu sbenernya dri kaum iblis/? dan Sasuke bereinkarnasi jadi manusia?]** hahah pertanyaan ini masih ambigu jawabannya. ntar ya tunggu chap 5, mau fro bongkar toples sekretnya #dor #kalojadi #eh **  
**

 **[** **Apa naruto nya itu sebenernya sama kayak gaara tapi berkhianat yah.. trs sebenernya pahlawannya itu sasuke.. Tapi mungkin sasuke nya meninggal pas berhasil ngalahin tuh demon.. trs yg diketahui masyarakat itu naruto karena dia yg terakhir dilihat oleh para masyarakat. . Jadinya patungnya itu naruto? Makanya naruto selalu natap tuh patung. . Tapi ada kristal es yang nyegel kekuatan naruto.. Apa sasuke yg nyegel kekuatan demon naruto waktu dulu yah?]** serius, ini ide bagus loh. ide fro aja ga serumit itu wkwkwk :3 **  
**

 **[** **Masih abu abu sebenarnya naruto itu siapa tapi kayanya dia pahlawan deh.. Itu kekuatan naruto di segel di patuh pahlawan ya? Sasuke pernah hidup 400 tahun yg lalu kan fro? Berarti bener dong kalo dia reinkarnasi? Trus nih hubnya naru sama gaara ini apa? Apa gaara juga reinkarnasi? Aduh kamu nih fro ya ane baca sambil mikir kek lagi ujian aja sukanya main tebak tebakan]** hahaha biar asik lah main tebak-tebakan :3 yep yang bisa fro konfirmasi itu kekuatan naruto disegel dalam kristal monumen, sedang sisanya tunggu chap berikutnya yak :3 #digaplok **  
**

 **[** **Oh, Fro-San, kamu jago bgt buat fic ginian.. Cepetan update yaaaaa.. Btw, kapan nih Royal Revenge update? Ditunggu yaaaaaaaaa..]** yoy ini apdet. duh royal revenge lagi ditagih hiks hiks hiks #nataptagihan **  
**

 **[** **Eh gue penasaran sama hubungan narusasu di masalalu, itu mereka kenapa bisa pisah? Gue ga bisa tidur tenang kalo kepo. Hayo! tanggungjawab! Btw, semua alpha bisa tunduk sama alpha lain yang lebih kuat gitu? terus terus kalo naruto alpha, sasuke alpha, piye jadinya?]** karena takdir memisahkan mereka haha #digampar :v iya, kalao si alpha lebih lemah, dia bisa tunduk sama alpha yang lebih kuat. naru alpha, sasu alpha, jadinya alphaxalpha lah wkwkwk, biar asik domxdom #plak **  
**

 **[** **Kereen banget ceritanya, selalu suka sama cerita author tang penuh misteri wkwk. Lanjut ya thoor, kangeen sama author]** trimss, kangen juga pfft #dor #malahkangen2an direview #uhuk ini uda lanjut nih :3 **  
**

 **[** **Keep it up, Fro.. Update cepet yes... Ga sabaarrrr]** yoy uda diapdet :3 **  
**

 **[** **baca chapter 3 jadi makin penasaran.. Fro-san, ditunggu updetannya ya ..]** like I said, ini uda apdet :3 **  
**

 **[Bagus-baguss.. Naru kayaknya kuat ya...]** iya dong, harus kuat haha :3 **  
**

 **[** **uwahh fro udah balik ya...hihu syukur storymu semua unik *tabik...]** iya nih tadaima haha :3 abis diseret2 keluar dari kolong tmpt tidur jd akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyian haha xD **  
**

 **[** **Hueeee. Ceritanya tambah menarik! Jujur thor aku bingung si Naru tu baik nggak sih ke Sasu. Takutnya si Naru nggak suka sama Sasu.. Terus Naru kapan nih jadi jantan? Aku agak gimana gitu lihat Naru jadi lembek gini.. Wkwkwk..]** haha naru mah ga baik sama sasu, dia pikirannya cuma ada mesuman doang #plak haha tenang aja, si naru uda tergila2 ampe merana gitu ratusan tahun #eh itu uda jantan belum? wkwkwk :3 **  
**

 **[** **serius amat chapter ini. perlu baca 2 kali n lamat2 buat paham..hahaha... but apik banget ffnya]** haha ini ada penjelasan lagi, dpt pencerahan gak? :3 **  
**

 **[** **Ada apa dengan Gaara? Naruto.. ih ih bikin penasaran tingkat dewa dah... wkwk Up kilat juseyeo~~~~]** gaara lagi ngambek dipenjara pfftt xD, ini uda apdet juseyeo~~~~~ (masih ga ngerti ini artinya apa haha) **  
**

 **[** **Iblis2nya itu para jinjuriki ya?]** haha uda brapa jinchuriki tuh keluar di chap ini, silahkan hitung aja wkwkwk :3 **  
**

 **[** **jadi naruto itu siapa sang pahlawan ato malah iblisnya, ya mungkin saja iblisnya dan sasuke permaisurinya wkwk ngawur banget ini mah dan gaara juga siapanya naruto? selirnya mungkin._. ngawur lagi]** hahah kalo gaara selir ntar jadi perang dunia lagi wkwkwk si sasu kaga terima diduain :3 **  
**

 **[** **Intinya narusasu itu udah berhubungan dari masa lalu wkwkw Dan yg masihh bisa inget sedikit cuman naru si suke cuman bisa ngerasain aja...ehmmm royal ravenge kapan update lagi senpaii T.T sudahh lama sekali lohhh nggak update huhu syedihhh]** haha bisa juga disimpulin gitu :3 duh iya uda lama, fro juga syedihhh liatnya, coba ada mesin yang bisa langsung nulis begitu fro bayangin ff haha #khayaldoang #ngareptapi **  
**

 **[** **Astagaa senpaiiii ini kereeeeen bgt. Loveee youuu so muchh muahhh. Daebak! Ganbatte ne]** iya daebak! loveee youuu so muchh muahhh juga #kissu2 #langsungditendang haha trimssss **  
**

 **[** **huaaa adegan narusasunya masih ambigu banget identitasnyaa kenapa gini kenapa gituu, kenapa di royalrevenge nunggu isi ruang rahasia harus 2 tahun #salahstoryoi, kenapa naru terlihat baik tapi jahat, kenapa naru ga 'bersujud'in sasuu pengen liatt huahh trs reaksi sasunya pasti memuaskan hahahaha tjor lanjutkan teruss]** iya kenapa gini kenapa gituu, kenapa di royalreveng harus isi ruang rahasia harus 2 tahun juga hiks hiks hiks #gampar haha isi ruang rahasianya masih direparasi, jadi tunggu 2 tahun dulu baru bisa masuk #disiramair iya fro juga pengin bikin adegan naru dominasi sasu, emang memuaskan rasanya wkwkwk, sabar yak #mukamesumnyamuncul #dor **  
**

 **[** **naruto si pahlawan ya?** **naru masternya ya? apa anggota jinchuriki lainnya bakal jadi jendral smw?]** haha pahlawan bukan yak, abis chap ini gimana? masih pahlawan kah si naru? haha :3 yoyy para jinchuriki pada keluar, mereka siapa tuh, entah jendral bukan yak #digampar **  
**

 **[** **aaaaaaaa Naruuuuu.. padahal Fi pikir tadi Kiba mau di Lemonin #ehem kan mayan.. mumpung gak ada semenya. Jadi kekuatannya Naru di segel? berapa segel ? lokasi segelnya semuanya di Konoha ? atau di seluruh penjuru dunia Shinobi ? trus-trus leminnya dong Fro-senpai.. OO..]** haha, ntar fro digebukin semenya kiba kalo pake adegan asem2 :3 #lirikshika #uhuk iya disegel, engga di konoha doang, nyebar di seluruh dunia manusia. haha jumlahnya berapa yak? enaknya berapa. bagusnya sih ga usah banyak2 biar ceritanya ga kepanjangan haha #iniauthorlabil :v lemon? sabar yak, itu uda cukup panas belum? #eh

 **[** **boleh tahu peringkat/level yg lebih jelas, dr yg paling rendah? untuk dunia ninja dan demon.]** yoy, itu uda dijelasin di chap ini, mudeng gak? :3 **  
**

 **[** **Jadi Naruto sang Pahlawan dan Sasuke kekasihnya... Lanjut...]** haha maunya sih gitu, tapi naruto labil, dia berada diantara pahlawan dan demon #plak #apaanini uda dilanjut tuh xD **  
**

* * *

Terima kasih sebanyak-sebanyaknya buat semua reader yang sudah membaca, apalagi sampai fav, follow dan review. kalian sangat berarti~~~3 #kissu2 #tebar2permen xD xD xD

Jangan lupa review! ^_^

 **Special thanks to : uchtie, Guest, Archilles, SparkyuELF137, Acorn NyaNya, Frincess620, el, Hwang635, NS, Gabriella Indah, Nagisa Yuuki, asterfujo, Guest, chika kyuchan, Shawokey, und, peachtea, Black2Dstya, kjhwang, Guest, kthjjk57, Reina Putri, Axeremiria, AySNfc3, Kyuufi No Kitsune, littlelily, D,** ada yang ketinggalan? bilang yak :D


End file.
